Here We Go
by pencils-up-write
Summary: A Divergent highschool fanfic. Lots of FOURTRIS! Minor other ships but mainly FOURTRIS. I would not recommend this to teens under 13 years. NOTE: This story included frequent mentioning of rape, abuse, bullying, self-harm, and suicide. Don't be mistaken though, there's comedy, fluff, and family love in here too!
1. Chapter 1

I had never thought it would come to this. A new school, a new home, new everything. After what happened in Texas, I knew things would change, they had to. I never thought we would move to the _city_ though. My dad always says he could never live in the city, and I agree. The car fumes, dirt, and worst of all, homeless people on the street all made me uncomfortable. And yet here we are, in the big apple, New York City.

"Tris, get out of the car!" my brother yelled from inside our new apartment.

So maybe I didn't have the worst life on earth. I mean, we have a penthouse in _NYC_ , but it's not like I _want_ the place. Aparently we are supposed to "start over" in "new surroundings" as my father puts it. He used to work in the government, but after the… incident… he chose to move here to work as an architect. How he gains such diverse skills is a mystery to me, but I know he's good. Otherwise we wouldn't have this place.

"Tris get your butt in here before I come back out and drag you!" screamed my brother in a voice that cracked more than it didn't. Honestly, we're sophomores, and he's 10 months older. You would think his voice would be lower by now. Nonetheless, I knew that while maybe _he_ wasn't strong enough to pull me out of the car, my dad was, and my brother is the biggest tattletale on earth. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the car, going to the trunk to yank out my three suitcases of belongings. I stomped into the building and was met with marbled walls and a doorman who unsuccessfully tried to beat me to the door handle. I don't like being waited on. I smiled at him though, hoping he wasn't offended. He was actually quite good-looking, with broad shoulders and dark brown eyes. He returned my smile with a soft one of his own.

"I'm Al. You seem new to the building, usually people don't fight for the handle."

I gave a light laugh. "Yeah we just moved from Texas."

He looked confused, and I knew he was listening for an accent.

"My parents lived in Connecticut for most of their lives. They moved to the open range when my mom decided to start a horse breeding farm." I answered his unspoken question, at the same time having a brief flashback to the beautiful fields we left behind, as well as my precious horse.

Al must have seen the wistful look in my eyes, as he gave me a sympathetic smile. "You must miss all that space."

I murmured an agreement, but the bittersweet memory was interrupted as my brother charged down the steps, always determined to let others take the elevator.

"Tris! There you are! When I call you, you come, got it?" he practically screamed the last part in my face as he charged over to me.

I just rolled my eyes at him and picked up my bags. "Look's like I gotta go. Nice meeting you!" I called to Al over my shoulder as my brother dragged me to the stairs.

"Caleb, can't we take the elevator?" I whined. "It's hard enough lugging these across the floor, I don't wanna drag them up the stairs!" I exclaimed, motioning to the stuffed bags.

Caleb then let out possibly the most exasperated sigh I have ever heard in my existence, and pushed the elevator button, exaggerating every movement.

"Wow, that looked tough for you." I said sarcastically.

"I know, but if you're too selfish to tough it out, then it must be done." he said, not catching the sarcasm.

"Poor you." I muttered under my breath as the elevator opened. We stepped on and pressed the button for the top floor, waiting in silence as we were carried up. The air crackled with tension, and not from our little dispute. We were equally nervous about what was to come.

"I hear that schools in New York aren't very friendly." Caleb said nervously, breaking the silence.

"I know." I whispered back.

Then the elevator dinged at the right floor, and we got off. We were met with a short, but wide hallway, about 5ft long, with a single door at the end. Our door.

"Here we go." I muttered as I put in the key and swung open the door.

It was two days since we had moved up here, and this was our first day of school. There were still a ton of boxes, but it was mostly my dad's stuff. All of my stuff was set up in my huge room. It's… different. In Texas, I had a tiny room but a giant yard. Here, I have a giant room and a tiny yard. _At least there's space for my songbooks._ I thought, looking at my giant bookcase that held a secret. It was the one thing from my room I kept after moving. Everything else held too many memories that would bring me down, but this is book shelf meant too much to sell in a garage sale. I pulled it out a bit so I could squeeze between it and the wall, and pressed the button on the back. A handle immediately slid out of the wood, it's outline almost invisible unless you had been looking for it. I pulled it out, revealing the small drawer, just big enough for my notebook. It had been a present for my tenth birthday. I can remember now…

" _What is it?" I asked, examining the plain black leather cover of the notebook. It was small, but very thick, almost as tall as my hand was wide._

" _It's a notebook silly." my mother responded._

" _What for?" I questioned again, now flipping through the fresh pages, smelling that new book smell. I wasn't a bookworm or anything, but I always did like the smell._

" _For writing silly, you can write your songs in here." my mom laughed. It was a happy, clear, tinkering sound, reminding you of a fairy's wings fluttering in the breeze._

" _Can I write one now?" I asked her, eyes growing wide in excitement._

" _It's yours!" my mother laughed again. "You can write whatever you want, whenever you want."_

 _I smiled really big at that, and pulled a pen out from her pocket. Before she could ask why, I flipped to the first page, that stiff one that never really stays down. I clicked open the pen, and wrote "Nataly and Tris's Songbook". She laughed at that._

" _I thought I was Mommy?" she asked, faking hurt._

" _But one day we will publish these songs, and then everyone needs to know your real name!" I said._

" _Well that's not how you spell my name anyway Miss Sassy!" my mom answered lightly. "It's an 'ie', remember?" she said, giving me an encouraging smile._

 _I pouted for a second, but then brightened. "I know!" I exclaimed._

 _I crossed out the first thing I wrote, and below it wrote "Nataly or Mommy and Tris's Songbook."_

" _There!" I giggled happily. "It's a com- compi- compisize?" I stumbled over my new vocabulary word._

" _Compromise." my mom was full out laughing now, and I joined her, although I wasn't entirely sure why we were laughing._

" _Thank you Mommy!" I yelled, tackling her to the floor in a hug._

" _You're welcome tough girl." she smiled. "Happy birthday."_

I snapped back into the present as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I traced my hands over the writing, letting out a small, sad laugh as I looked at the spelling. Smiling through the tears, I used the heel of my hand to wipe away the tears, delicately placing the book back in it's compartment. I slid it shut and put the bookshelf back into place, then turned to check the time. _7:10?!_ I realized in shock. I looked down at my pajamas and sighed. "Time to get ready." I muttered to myself. My school starts at 7:30, and while I may not be a punctual person, being late on your first day is never good. I browsed my walk-in closet, filled with clothes from our recent shopping trip that I had barely looked at when we bought them. Basically, my criteria was no pink, no girly, and no slutty. Turns out, I have mostly black and dark blue skinny jeans, and a lot of black, blue, grey, and royal purple shirts. I decided on black skinny jeans with a dark blue sweatshirt. It was a chilly September morning, so I might as well be prepared. And I never really had a fashion sense anyway. I finished by brushing through my slightly wavy hair, and stared at myself in the mirror. Skinny, pale, no curves (but you couldn't tell through the sweatshirt), thin face, and dull blue-grey eyes. _Great._ I thought to myself. Checking the time, I realized it was 7:20, and I had to walk to school. I ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple and granola bar from the counter. I was about to race out the door when I heard my dad's quiet voice behind me.

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?" he asked with a small smile.

"Of course! I thought you had left!" I exclaimed, dashing over to hug him.

He kissed the top of my head and sighed in unison with me. "I know you weren't too crazy about moving here, but I really think it will do us some good. It's not like we sold the farm, we can always go there for vacations." he gave me the same speech he gave when we first came to the house.

 _We could just come to New York for vacations._ I thought bitterly, but didn't voice my thoughts. I knew he was having an even rougher time than me and Caleb, so all I said was "I know, I need to get to school." I released him and ran out the door, not looking back to see the disappointed face I knew was there.

I jogged down the street, looking around at the hustle and bustle that I still wasn't used to. _The city never sleeps._ I remember my mom saying once. Well, it's true. The honks of cars in traffic can be heard all throughout the night. I picked up the pace as I neared the school. "Divergent High" I murmured aloud as I saw the sign. Apparently, this was a half boarding school, but also a normal school. Still kind of confused on that. My brother said that you share a room with someone, but you can choose whether or not to stay there. I don't really get it, I mean, why not just give rooms to the people who need them? My thoughts were interrupted as I came into the office. As I passed through the doorway, looking around at the new surroundings, I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch." I grunted as I stumbled back, trying to regain my balance, only to fall over my own foot. _Great._ I looked up to see who I had bumped into, and was met with a face that might as well be on a magazine. He was tan, with muscles that showed clearly through his shirt, even though it was loose, and had short dark brown hair. He had a spare upper-lip, and a full lower lip. His eyes were a dark, brooding blue, with a dot of light in his left one. He had a pronounced four-arm, which became more apparent as he stuck his hand down to help me up. He let it drop though, when I pushed myself up, dusting myself.

"You should watch where you're going." he said roughly, after I had regained my feet.

I was taken aback by his harsh tone. "Sorry. I didn't see you." I replied through gritted teeth. I didn't like being told what to do, but he was right, I wasn't looking.

"Really? Because I was right in front of you." he said rudely.

"I _apologized,_ didn't I? And you're lucky I did with that tone of your's!" I snapped, losing my control.

"Well try to see me next time." he said, striding away.

"You got a lotta nerve!" I called after him angrily.

I saw him pause for a second, and for a moment I thought he would turn around and make it into an all-out fight. Instead, he just kept walking, disappearing into the throng of people.

"Good looks are wasted on the bad-hearted." I muttered to myself.

"Oh don't mind Four!" a peppy voice sounded behind me. "He doesn't seem to like anyone!"

I spun around to see a tall, brown-skinned girl with a model's body smiling at me. She had bright brown eyes that seemed to carry contagious happiness.

"I'm Christina!" she chirped, holding out her hand.

"Tris." I returned with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Oh! The new girl! From Texas?" she asked, getting, if possible, more excited.

"That's me!" I laughed.

"OMIGOSH!" she practically screamed. I fought the urge to cover my ears, and laughed again at her excitement.

"Excuse me, you're the new student, correct?" sounded a voice behind me.

I spun to face the lady at the counter. "Ah, yes, sorry." I said, smiling awkwardly as Christina bounced away to sit on a bench outside the office. She waved at me smiling. I rolled my eyes and turning to the lady again. "I was wondering if I could have-"

"Your schedule? Here." she finished my sentence, smiling. "I'm standing in for the secretary this morning, but I'll be your art teacher, Tori." she laughed at my confused reaction. "I don't go for the whole formal thing." she answered my unspoken question.

"Oh, that's cool." I gave a quick half-smile. "Nice to meet you… Tori." I said as she laughed at my hesitation.

"Here's your schedule." she passed me a slip of paper, grinning. "See you in art!"

I walked out, waving, and made my way over to Christina. I saw her talking to the rude guy who I bumped into earlier. I practically stomped over, my mood now soured.

"Hi!" Christina called a bit too loud as I approached. She winked at the guy… what was his name… "Four this is Tris."

"I think we've met." he said with a low voice. His dark blue eyes met mine, and they captivated me as much as they had earlier. This time though, there was a strange emotion in them. He almost seemed… sorry?

 _Hmm._ I pondered the look. _I thought he was a jerk… but maybe I just caught him in a bad mood._ I decided to put on my 'friendly but guarded' look, as Caleb calls it, which is the look I usually use for strangers. "I wouldn't call that meeting." I said with a light chuckle.

He seemed to relax and gave me a friendly nod. "Well then, I'm Four. It's nice to meet you Tris."

"Four?" I asked, curious. Seeing his suddenly closed-off look at my question, I decided not to push it. "Cool name." I finished lamely. I knew it was the right move though, from the look a received. It wasn't as much friendly as… approving? _This guy is weird… and interesting._ I thought to myself as he continued our eye contact. This was starting to get weird… but those eyes… _He has secrets._ I could tell. I've always been good at reading people, and I've only gotten better ever since the incident. His eyes had the same guard that I have in my head. I wonder what his is blocking…

Christina was looking from one of us to the other with wide, excited eyes. Realizing that we had been making direct eye contact for about 30 seconds, I looked down at my shoes, my face heating up. Christina let out a light giggle, and I saw Four make a little half-smile. _Great, now he thinks I'm a creep. Wait. Why do you care what he thinks? He's a jerk remember?_ I had a mini battle inside of me.

 _But he said he was sorry…_ reasoned the nice side.

 _No, he looked sorry. That means nothing._ Retorted the stubborn side.

I shuffled my feet and desperately searched for a reason to walk away. Thankfully, Christina seemed to have the same idea.

"Do you want me to help you out with finding your homeroom?" she asked, exchanging a glance with Four. _What does that mean…_ I thought, examining their secretive look. Deciding to roll with it, I agreed.

"Sure, thanks!" I said, sounding as happy about it as she was. Honestly, I was just looking for a chance to escape that blue gaze that I could feel trained on me. "Where to? For homeroom I have Mr… Eric?" I said, ending in a question. _These teachers sure have weird traditions._ I thought as she explained that he liked being called by his first name as well.

"Anyway," she said, finished with her explanation. "I have Tori for my homeroom, and she's on the other side of the wing…" Christina trailed off, looking disappointed.

"I have him for homeroom." Four spoke up. "I'll take you."

I looked up uncertainly. He didn't seem too happy about it, with his closed off expression. "You don't have to…" I said, not wanting to be a burden.

He looked confused for a moment, and then gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was thinking. I don't mind taking you at all, I just zoned out."

I gave a hesitant smile back. "Well then thank you." I turned to Christina as she piped up behind us.

"I have a locker next to you!" she practically shrieked.

I hadn't even noticed her snatching my schedule. I laughed at her excitement. "Sneak! Gimme!" I reached for the paper, but she easily held it out of my reach. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "Ugh! I hate being short! Christinaaaaaa." I whined the last part, leaping up to get the paper, but to no avail.

Finally, Four seemed to decide the sight was too pathetic to watch any longer, and grabbed the paper from her hand, giving it to me.

" _Thank_ you!" I said, with a pointed glare at Christina.

She only giggled and took my hand. "Come on! I'll show you where our lockers are, 2046 and 2047!" She squealed, and took off with me down the hallway. When I saw Four jogging behind us to keep up, I felt a flash of surprise, and then realization, accompanied with a bit of disappointment.

"Are you and Four dating?" I asked Christina.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, stopping dead in her tracks, surprising me and Four, who collided into me as I collided into her. The four of us ended up sprawled on the ground, with Christina hysterically laughing.

I groaned as I felt Four's elbow digging into my side, but Christina's knee was _really_ doing the damage in… higher places. "Christina. Off." I managed, and sighed in relief as the weight was lifted off my chest. "Four, you too." He scrambled up, and I stood, glaring once again at Christina, who was still on the floor, gasping from her giggle-fit. "You sound like a banshee." I informed her as I pulled her to her feet. Four's lips twitched as he fought off a smile, and I felt a flash of satisfaction.

"Me and Four… DATING?!" Christina panted, still laughing.

I shuffled uncomfortably as Four looked at us with wide eyes. "What." he asked, glaring daggers at Christina.

"She thought we were dating!" Christina exclaimed.

"And it's becoming very apparent that you aren't." I muttered as they stared at me, Four shocked and Christina amused.

"We," Four stated, motioning with his hands back and forth between them, "are NOT dating, nor will we ever be." he said, eyes flashing with amusement at her fake offended look. "She's crazy." he said simply.

"At least I'm fun." she said, punching his arm. "But he's right, we would _never_ date. Four has like, no emotion anyway, he'd be no fun." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"OK GOT IT." Four and I said at the same time. " _Anyway,_ I was just wondering cuz you didn't seem to… enjoy my company very much but you were in a hurry to keep up." I said, turning to Four. I could've sworn he blushed a tiny bit.

"Well, I figured if I was showing you to class, I'd better not lose you before I start." he said smoothly. Then again, maybe he didn't blush. _This guy really has no emotion!_ I thought, frustrated.

Christina however, was staring at him with excited brown eyes and a huge smile. He just gave her a look and she grinned even bigger. "Actually, I better head to homeroom now, Four knows where the locker is." she said, shoving me towards him so hard I had to stumble to avoid crashing into him again. "See you guys in gym!" She called over her shoulder as she jogged in the way we had come.

I looked up at Four and he gave me a small smile while rubbing the back of his neck. "She's… something." he said with a chuckle.

"You like her?" I guessed, feeling that flash of disappointment again. _Why should I be disappointed, it's not like_ I _like him!_ I told myself. I couldn't help the flash of relief though, at his next words.

"Get that thought out of your head bitsy! I don't like Chris!" he laughed at my suddenly pissed expression.

"Don't you ever. Call me. Bitsy. Again." I growled.

"Ok Bitsy." he replied with a grin and started walking down the hall.

 _Woah._ I hadn't seen _that_ smile yet. "You should do that more often." I murmured, more to myself than him, but he caught it.

"Do what?" he asked.

 _Uh-oh._ "Uh… nothing." I said nervously. How was I supposed to tell him that when he gave a real smile, it looked hot, for one, but also looked really nice, and happy.

"Ok…" he said, in a way that let me know he wouldn't forget it.

"Tris!" I heard a slightly familiar voice call from behind us. For what must be the 1000th time today, I spun around.

"Al!" I said in recognition as the boy I had met at our building came jogging up to us. He still looked cute, but next to Four, his wide shoulders didn't seem as strong, and his soft brown eyes didn't look as inviting as the dark blue ones. And his lips… _WOAH TRIS._ My inside voice screamed. _Stop right there, and ask yourself why you are comparing two boys who you barely know._ "Hi!" I called out, trying to sound normal despite the thoughts that were now swirling through my brain.

Al seemed to slow as he saw Four. "Hi." he said, suddenly less happy.

"Hi." Four answered in an equal tone.

"So… what are you two up to?" Al said, directing the question to me. I couldn't help but notice Four shift a bit closer to me.

"Four's just showing me to my locker." I answered. "2046."

"Sweet! I'm 2049!" he said happily. "I can take her off your hands if you want man." he said to Four. I couldn't help but be offended at the wording. _If he thinks it's such a job then I'll just find it myself._ I thought, preparing to say exactly that.

"Nah it's no problem, she's pretty cool." Four answered, surprising me. I thought for sure he would say no. Then I saw a flash of protectiveness in his eyes and bristled.

"We're gonna be late to class, can someone just tell me where it is before I go off and fail trying to find it by myself?" I asked, irritated.

"One second." came Al's reply as he glared at Four, who at the same time said

"Of course."

Four's head snapped to look at him. "Dude, what?" he asked, clearly realizing what I meant by being late for class. Al however, didn't seem to care.

"Do you think you own her or something?" Al asked, tense.

"I never said I did, but I could definitely own _you_ if you asked for it again." came the dangerously calm reply. A look of fear crossed Al's face.

"I think you just did." I muttered, not realizing Four had heard it until he winked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Well?" Four said, now moving to stand in front of me.

"I don't want to be late to class…" came Al's hesitant reply. He looked around Four and I met his gaze. He seemed genuinely sad.

"It's less out of the way if Al takes me to my locker." I said slowly, not wanting to meet Four's eyes. "I wouldn't want to bother you."

A pause answered my words, before I heard a sharp "Of course."

I brought my eyes up to see Four's eyes once again guarded. He met my eyes for an instant before spinning around and striding down the hall, before disappearing into a classroom.

"Well, now that _he's_ gone, I'll show you to the lockers!" Al said, now happy. "Over here!" he said, walking over to a long wall of lockers. "This is your's. And this is mine." He pointed to each locker in turn.

"Nice." I mumbled absently. He didn't seem to take notice though. Then I realized something. "Uh, Al?" I asked, interrupting him as he told me about his classes.

"Yeah?" he turned his eyes to me.

"Um, Four was supposed to take me to my first class, but he left… so… do you know where Mr- I mean Eric's homeroom is?" I asked, forgetting which door Four had gone into.

"Wow what a jerk." Al said pointedly. I tensed a bit.

"Well you weren't exactly being nice to him." I retorted, defending him.

Al looked surprised, but the expression soon turned to bitter. "I didn't realize you two were already so… close." I blushed, unable to fight it even though his tone bit me.

"Can you just show me where it is?" I muttered.

"Fine. Here." Al said, walking me down a hallway and pointing in at a classroom. "Just tell me if you need anything." he added in a softer voice. Too soft.

"I can take care of myself, but thank you." I said, trying not to sound too stiff. Before he responded, I turned and walked into the classroom, thankful that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. The class was still chatting. I spotted Four talking to a pretty girl with dyed red hair and a tall, bronze-skinned boy with dark eyes. She picked her way over to them nervously, intending to apologize to Four.

"Hey! Who's this pretty lady?" the dark-haired boy asked, grinning at her.

"Huh? Oh, thats Tris." Four said, and she knew immediately that he was still pissed.

"Well _enchanté mademoiselle._ " he said flirtatiously, taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed a deep red and laughed nervously.

"Hello…" I said in return.

"I'm Uriah." he said, standing and regaining a bit of his self-control apparently.

"Shauna." the girl said, smiling a bit at me.

"Nice to meet you." I gave them a small smile and turned to Four. "Um, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a moment, and opened his mouth to say something just as the teacher walked in.

"IN YOUR SEATS EVERYONE!" he shouted upon entering. He had slick black hair and a pierced nose. He looked barely out of college and definitely not old enough to be a highschool teacher. "I'm Eric, your homeroom teacher, as well as your gym teacher."

 _That explains the shouting._ I thought to myself. I turned to look at Four, but he had sat down and was watching the teacher. I was about to turn to an empty table when he motioned slightly to the seat beside him. I sat down slowly, nervously watching him. He smiled slightly as I settled in the seat and I leaned back into the chair, relaxing.

"TRIS!" Eric shouted.

"Huh?" I asked nervously.

"Introduce your pretty self to the class please." he gave me a creepy grin. _That was weird…_ I thought, going over what he said. Apparently, Four thought the same thing, because I caught him glaring at the teacher.

"Um, I'm T-Tris." I said, not wanting to stand up. "Tris Prior." I finished quickly and looked down, blushing yet again. Why did I have to stutter?

I heard a soft chuckle from beside me. I looked up to see Four's mouth twitching, a trait that seemed unique to him.

"I've never seen anyone else so determined to hide their smile before." I commented in a whisper as Eric went through attendance.

Four whispered back, "I've never seen someone so determined to hide their feelings before."

I tried to hide my surprise at his intuition. "Have you looked in a mirror?" I decided to answer.

"You're good." was his only reply.

I realized I hadn't apologized to him yet. "Sorry."

He stiffened, apparently realizing what I was talking about. "Me too." he said.

I winced at the tone. "What are you sorry for."

"Protecting you." he chuckled a tiny bit. "You?"

"Not letting you." I mumbled.

His lip twitched again.

"Geez Four I never thought someone could laugh without smiling." I said with my own small smile.

He gave me a challenging look. "Then make me laugh, and maybe I'll smile."

"I already made you laugh like four times, shouldn't that be a lucky number?"

He gave a small smile, without realizing it apparently, because when I gasped, he quickly made it disappear.

"Aw come on! I like your smile!" I said without thinking. Once I heard the words though, I blushed a deep red. _You don't even know this guy, he probably thinks you're crazy._ I told myself. When I looked up though, he was only chuckling again and- you guessed it- without smiling.

"I guess I'll have to do it more then." he said.

I was about to point out the fact that despite that, _he still wasn't smiling,_ but was interrupted by the bell, at which Four gave a half-smile, which apparently doesn't count, and stood up. He waited though, and I looked at him questioningly.

"You have Art next, right?" he asked as if it was obvious.

"Yes…" I said, confused.

"So do I, I'll walk you." he said simply, and walked with me out of the classroom.

As we entered the hallway, full of rushing students and an ongoing flood of different conversations and laughs and teasing, it hit me for the first time. _I'm in a new school, in a new city, in a new state, and I practically don't know anyone._ I looked up to see Four looking down at me, the slightest hint of concern in his hard-to-read eyes. I smiled encouragingly up at him, and began walking forward.

 **"** **Here we go." I muttered.**

 **Wow 5190 words in my first chapter. I'm pretty proud if I do say so myself haha. Anyway, sorry to the people reading my other story. I'm not stopping it, but it will continue at a slower pace now that I am working on two at once. I will also give shout-outs to people if I read a story I really like. This is still one of my first stories, so please don't judge to harshly if there are grammar mistakes and stuff. (I actually just spelled grammar wrong before it spell-checked me). That doesn't mean I don't want constructive criticism though. Thanks so much for reading my stories and PLEASE give me suggestions. There is bound to be a point where I get writer's block, so I might not use your suggestions immediately, but I will eventually! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is one of the only points of view where it's the same events just in different POVs. Most of the rest of the story will progress with each chapter, I just figured that I should show Four first meeting Tris too.**

 **PS: I forgot the disclaimer, so, I don't own Divergent or the characters, I just own the story plot.**

 **FOUR POV:**

I woke up in my small bed in the closet, stretching out my body so my fingertips touched one wall while my feet touched the other. Not that it was hard, the closet was tiny. That was the advantage though, my dad didn't know about it, he never came into my room for any longer than he… had to. So, I had taken his saw one day and stole some screws and hinges from his toolset and built myself this little closet into the wall behind my bookshelf. I didn't need to worry about hitting any wires when I did it either, my room is attached to the house only by a hallway with no doors, and absolutely no electricity ran to it except for lights, which went in the ceiling. So really, it was easy. Now, I keep everything of value in here, where my dad can't get it. As far as he knows, I leave for school before he wakes up, and he never cares enough to check. I listened into my room anyway, like I do every morning. I don't care what time his work starts, it's always a possibility that he could be prowling around my room, searching for new bad things to scream at me when he does his nightly routine. After listening long enough to give myself the all-clear, I opened the door and pushed aside the bookshelf that hid the door from sight. I slid out into my room, still alert for noises.. I always keep the hinges well-oiled, so I don't have to worry about squeaking. After quietly sliding the bookshelf, which sat on a soft rug, back into place, I hurried to brush my teeth and wash my face. I always got dressed before I go to sleep, to save time. The rumpled shirt didn't really bother me, it would get messed up eventually anyway. I dashed out of the house, grabbing a plain bagel from the pantry. I would eat more stuff when I got to school anyway. I leapt into my sleek black porche and sped away. I know, for an abused kid, it's weird that I would have such a nice car, but my dad works for the government. And as he says "I don't want you to embarrass me anymore than you already do my driving a load of crap." such a pleasant man, isn't he? Anyway, at least I got my baby. I slid my hand over the dashboard as I drove into the city. We lived on the outskirts of it, so we had an actual house and all that. My dad though, chose the school farthest from our house, of course. So I spent an hour driving until I reached the school I had been going to for 3 years. We had only just started the new school year a few weeks ago, and we were halfway through September. I heard we were getting two new students soon. No one knew anything about them though, which was weird, because at a small private school like ours, _someone_ always seems to know _something_ about _somebody_. Luckily, the rule didn't apply to me, because if people knew my secret, I sure wouldn't be able to keep my 'don't mess with me' rep. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I ducked out of my porche to see a huge blue Ram pick-up truck parked beside me. I admired it's perfect condition for a minute, it's shining electric blue color and flawless paint job. I would have loved one of these, if I couldn't have my porche. I jogged through the parking garage to the elevator. Pressing the button for the first floor, I leaned against the wall of it as I went up. _I swear, this is the slowest elevator in existence._ I thought as they machine made it's agonizingly slow ride up to the floor. I finally got off and walked through the office, heading out to the main hallway. Suddenly, a small figure crashed into me in the doorway. I stumbled back a few steps and found the object in question to be a petite blonde girl, who now was sitting up dizzily on the floor. I reached down to help her up, but she pushed herself up, and I let my hand drop. I almost let my jaw drop as well as she lifted her head to see who had bumped into her. She was beautiful. She had high, pronounced cheekbones and soft, slightly wavy blonde hair that rippled with her every movement. My eyes traced down her body to see slim curves that made her seem light and delicate. Her cheeks were rosy and pink and her hair was quite tangled and kind of adorable from her fall. She blew it out of her face with perfect pink lips and I saw she was looking right back at me. Thats when I saw her stunning eyes. They were a mix of blue and grey, creating a stormy effect that was immediately rapturing.

"You should watch where you're going." I said in a hoarse voice, and I was taken aback. _How did that happen?_ I thought, nothing _ever_ surprised me.

She seemed a bit startled, and I regretted my tone a bit. She seemed to recover a second later though, responding with a tense, "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Really? Because I was right in front of you." I said a bit rudely. I'm not exactly used to people sassing me. Especially new girls. Usually I end up sassing them until they go away.

"I _apologized,_ didn't I? And you're lucky I did with that tone of yours!" She snapped, apparently losing her temper.

"Well try to see me next time." I said, deciding that if I stayed any longer I would mess up even more.

"You got a lotta nerve!" I heard her angry voice call after me.

I paused for a second, about to turn back, but decided to walk on. I wouldn't be able to decide whether to start challenging her or asking her how she got so brave.

"Oh don't mind Four!" I heard a familiar happy voice behind me. "He doesn't seem to like anyone!"

 _Wow Christina, thanks for the great first-impression._ I thought sarcastically as I made my way down the hall. I unpacked my stuff into my locker and took out my art sketchbook. I quickly flipped through the pages. It was filled of past art assignments from previous years, but all of them had the same theme. They were drawings of beautiful, simple things, like a smooth rock, or a sky reflected onto a lake, or- my personal favorite- a detailed hole with a book called "Hope" at the bottom. I had drawn it last year, after a very… intense experience with my dad. The idea was, you could fall from the very top, down to the depths of brokenness, but even at the very bottom, there will always be hope to guide you. I shook my head from my thoughts and shut the locker, tucking my book under my arm and heading towards Chris, who was now sitting alone outside the office.

"Hey Chris!" I called, using her universal nick-name.

She turned to me and smiled widely. "You met Tris?" she asked.

"Uh sorta, if you mean her." I said, motioning to the blonde girl at the desk.

"That's her!" she chriped, but I zoned out, Tris was talking to Tori, the art teacher, and smiling. _That is one hell of a smile._ I thought as she laughed.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Chris say and saw her staring at me, excitement mounting in her eyes. "YOU LIKE TRIS!" She exploded.

I looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard her _very false_ little outburst. "I. Do. Not!" I snapped, staring her in the eye. She was untamable though.

"You guys would be _perfect_ together!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Me 'meeting' her, involved her running into me and both of us giving each other attitude Christina." I retorted, using her full name. "I wouldn't call that love at first sight."

"Or maybe it is." she said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows. "Ooh! Shush she's coming over here!" she squeaked, not giving me the chance to respond. "HI!" she shouted, way louder than neccessary, winking at me as she did so. "Four," she said, addressing me, "this is Tris."

"I think we've met." I said, meeting her eyes. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful color that had entranced me before. Her eyes seemed to search mine, and I tried to put some apology in, hoping she would recognize it. To be honest, I didn't want her to _not_ like me. She seemed satisfied, and grinned slightly.

"I wouldn't call that 'meeting'." she said with a small laugh.

I relaxed, seeing she didn't hate me, and gave her a nod. "Well then, I'm Four. Nice to meet you Tris."

"Four?" She asked.

I stiffened. I didn't like being questioned about my nick-name, ever. She seemed to get the message, and she didn't push it.

"Cool name." she finished.

I couldn't help but be pleased with her reaction. Most new kids- especially girls- get on my back about my name. _She's different._ I thought to myself, as I examined her eyes. I noticed it then, the wall. _She's hiding._ I was immediately intrigued. _She's good at it too._ I thought, as I kept the eye contact. I was distracted by the beauty of her eyes though. They were as capturing as before. I was a little surprised when she broke the eyes contact and looked down, until I saw Chris's wide smile. I gave Tris a small half-smile when she looked back up, her cheeks pink. _She's kind of adorable…"_ I thought, but quickly shut down that train. _You just met her! Plus, she already thinks you're a rude jock with no manners or emotion, so get your act together!_ I told myself.

"Do you want me to help you out with finding your homeroom?" I heard Christina ask Tris, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes, but was secretly happy. The look said "you're gonna pick up your ass and come with us buddy or else", and I knew better than to mess with that look from Chris.

"Sure, thanks!" Tris said happily, obviously deciding not to ask about Chris's little exchange with me. "Where to? For homeroom I have Mr… Eric?"

Christina went through how most of the teachers like being called by their first names, and then proceeded. "Anyway," she said, finished, "I have Tori for my homeroom, and she's on the other side of the wing…" Christina trailed off, looking disappointed.

"I have him for homeroom." I put in, a little distracted as I had been looking at Tris again. "I'll take you."

"You don't have to…" she said softly.

I was puzzled for a minute, but then realized I had been a little monotone on my offer."Sorry, I was thinking. I don't mind taking you at all, I just zoned out."

She gave me a hesitant smile back. "Well then thank you." I turned to Christina as she piped up behind us.

"I have a locker next to you!" she squealed to Tris.

Tris narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "Sneak! Gimme!" She reached for her paper, but Chris was at least a head taller. I laughed as she whined "Ugh! I hate being short! Christinaaaaaa."

I decided to take mercy on her, and snatched the folded paper from Christina, handing it to a grateful Tris.

" _Thank_ you!" she said, glaring at Christina.

It didn't faze Chris though. "Come on! I'll show you where our lockers are, 2046 and 2047!" She squealed, and took off, dragging Tris behind her. I followed them, unwilling to leave just yet, and had to jog to keep up. I still fell a little behind though.

"WHAT?!" I heard Chris scream. A second later I crashed into Tris, who fell beneath me and Chris. I ignored Christina's insane laughter in my ears and looked around confused.

"Christina." Tris hissed, as if in pain. "Off." I then noticed Tris pinned under Chris's knee and my elbow. "You too Four." she added.

I almost winced at the word as I scrambled up. _What's wrong with her calling you Four?_ I asked myself. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It just felt… off. I rolled my eyes at Chris, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You sound like a banshee." Tris grunted as she heaved Christina to her feet, still giving her a dirty look that I didn't quite understand. I almost smiled at her comment.

"Me and Four… DATING?!" Christina panted, still laughing.

My eyes flew wide open at the words and I saw Tris shuffle her feet. "What." I said with more of a statement in my voice than a question. I glared at Chris.

"She thought we were dating!" Christina exclaimed.

Tris looked from Chris to me and back again. "And it's becoming very apparent that you aren't."

"We," I paused for emphasis, motioning between me and the hysterical girl beside me, "are NOT dating, nor will we ever be." I rolled my eyes at Chris's false hurt look. "She's crazy." I finished, stating the obvious.

"At least I'm fun." she said, punching my arm. "But he's right, we would _never_ date. Four has like, no emotion anyway, he'd be no fun." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"OK GOT IT." Tris and I said at the same time. I didn't need my mind going down _that_ route, thank-you-very-much Christina.

" _Anyway,"_ Tris continued, "I was just wondering cuz you didn't seem to… enjoy my company very much but you were in a hurry to keep up." She said, turning to me.

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and knew that Christ would _not_ let this go unless I came up with a solid cover. "Well, I figured if I was showing you to class, I'd better not lose you before I start." I said, hoping I sounded more sure than I felt. I wasn't fooling Chris though, I should've known that. She was staring at me with the weirdest, craziest look I had ever seen, which clearly meant 'YOU LIKE TRIS'. I gave her my fiercest look, but her smile only grew.

"Actually, I better head to homeroom now, Four knows where the locker is." she said, shoving Tris towards me. "See you guys in gym!" She called over her shoulder as she jogged in the way we had come.

"She's… something." I chuckled, as Tris looked up at me.

"You like her?" Tris asked as if it was obvious, although I almost detected a note of disappointment in her voice.

"Get that thought out of your head bitsy! I don't like Chris!" I chuckled, and then again when I saw her expression turn murderous.

"Don't you ever. Call me. Bitsy. Again." She growled, glowering at me.

"Ok Bitsy." I replied with a full smile, and began walking down the hall.

"You should do that more often." I caught her murmuring.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Do what?"

"Uh… nothing." She said, blushing.

 _Damn, why is she so adorable?_ I shook my head, clearing the confusing thoughts that seemed to think up themselves, and brought myself back to the conversation at hand. "Ok…" I said, clearly meaning that I would ask later anyway.

"Tris!" I heard a voice call from behind us. I turned to see a boy with brown hair jogging towards us.

"Al!" Tris said.

 _Not this guy._ I sighed inwardly. He was the sophmore grade's player. Girls fell for his football player's stance, but were thrown away after he got what he wanted. Somehow though, he managed to play it off as innocent, and everyone thought he was a sweetheart. I knew better, he had dated my friend, Shauna. She refused to go all the way with him, and a week after, he dumped her. Made up some excuse about 'not being good enough for her' or some bullsh*t. Apparently though, he was good enough for the sophmore slut- Molly- who he started dating only two days later. They broke up soon after, but still come to school in the same car suspiciously often. And the fact that he knew Tris pissed me off big time. I glanced at her, and she seemed to be deep in thought, before her eyes widened. _What was that about?_ I thought as she shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Hi!" she greeted him as he slowed a few paces away from us, apparently noticing my glare.

"Hi." he said in a not-as-enthusiastic tone. Did I mention he is a total coward? After he broke up with Shauna, I thought I could give him a little piece of my mind. We agreed to 'talk it out' on a Friday after school, but he never showed. When I came up to him the next day, he just avoided me… for weeks. Eventually I gave up on having a real confrontation, I just settled for making him pee his pants at the sight of me. Kind of like right now.

"Hi." I said in monotone.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked Tris, apparently trying to ignore me.

 _Not happening._ I thought, sliding closer to Tris to show him she was with me. _Woah there Four,_ I told myself, _as far as you know, she isn't with anyone._

"Four's showing me to my locker." she answered in a chirpy tone, either oblivious to the tension in the air or trying to make it go away. I suspected the last one, as she didn't seem like one to miss anything.

 _Good._ I thought in satisfaction as Al's face fell a little. As much as I didn't really like my nickname when she said it, I _did_ like the fact that she made it clear she was doing something with _me. And why do you care?_ The little voice inside my head questioned.

 _Because… well… no one should be with Al, especially not Tris._ I responded, having what was most likely a mental breakdown as I had a conversation with myself in my head.

 _Why not Tris?_ The voice pushed. _What's so special about her. Do you *mock gasp* like her?_

My eyes widened at the thought. _NO WAY. I just met her, I can't like her._ I couldn't shake off the thought though. My mind wrestled back in forth, trying to make a choice. Finally, I decided on: _No, I don't_ like _Tris, I just like… something about her…_ I concluded, glancing to see those stormy eyes that had captured me already, literally. Earlier, when we were talking to Chris. I just couldn't break the eye contact. There were so many things that lurked behind those beautiful eyes, but it was like they were being protected… or caged in. I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that I already wanted to break them free. I refocused back in on the conversation as Al offered to 'take her off my hands'. I bristled internally, and more so as I saw the angered and slightly hurt look on Tris's face.

"Nah it's no problem." I answered smoothly, knowing exactly how to get to him. "She's pretty cool." I added. _She can't be close to him._ I felt the urge to protect her already, this small girl who had enough spirit to tell me off when I gave her my 'rough voice', this morning. Unfortunately, it seemed she didn't want to be protected, as she met my eyes and seemed to get a little pissed. Is she that good at reading people? _Maybe I'm just really easy._ I thought sadly, wishing I hadn't offended her.

"We're going to be late to class." Tris snapped. "Can someone just tell me where it is before I go off and fail trying to find it by myself?" she finished even sharper than she had started.

 _Then again, maybe she doesn't need protecting._ I thought. Checking my watch, I realized she was right, and we had to get to class.

"Of course." I answered right as Al said "One second." I snapped my head around to glare at him. "Dude, what?" I said tightly, trying to keep my calm.

"Do you think you own her or something?" he spat, still needing to look up at me though I was a head taller.

"I never said I did, but I could definitely own _you_ if you asked for it again." I said, keeping my stance next to Tris, though I straightened. The look of fear in his eyes was so obvious, I could've laughed. I almost did at Tris's next words.

"I think you just did." she mumbled, apparently not intending for me to hear, because when I winked at her playfully, she blushed, staring at her feet.

"Well?" I pushed, rubbing it in as I moved myself between him and Tris, now staring down at him. I underestimated his skill though.

"I don't want to be late to class…" he murmured, just loud enough for Tris to hear. _Coward._ I spat inwardly. I knew I had lost though, when he poked his head around me and used his best innocent eyes, looking at Tris."

 _No!_ I wanted to shout at Tris's sympathetic look. She's way too nice.

"It's less out of the way if Al takes me to my locker." she murmured, pausing. "I wouldn't want to bother you." she finished, looking down at the floor again.

 _It doesn't bother me! I love walking with you!_ I wanted to say, but I knew I wasn't winning this fight. Plus, I'm not _that_ desperate. "Of course." I snapped, ignoring Al's smug look as I spun and walked down the hall into homeroom. Only when I sat down did I realize that I was supposed to help Tris here. Fighting off the twinge of guilt, I snorted. _If she likes him that much, Al can show her._ I couldn't help but be shocked at my thoughts. _Am I jealous of Al?! No… yes… NO!_ I glared a hole through my desk, frustrated with my own confusion.

"Hey wasup my lucky number!" I heard a familiar friendly voice shout across the classroom. I was not in the mood.

"Hello Uriah." I said with little emotion. Apparently he didn't get the message.

"So dude, I think I'm gonna ask her out tonight, I mean, I think she likes me, right? She acts like it… I think…" I knew who he was talking about of course, his crush of one year, Shauna. He's been chasing after her like a puppy but other guys always seem to beat him to it. She talks to him a lot though, personally I think they should just confess their feelings and get it f*cking over with, it's annoying.

"Man just ask her already!" I exclaimed, interrupting one of his rambles, but shut my mouth in an instant when I saw who he was rambling to. I hadn't realized the girl in question had arrived. "Hey… Shauna." I said, giving an apologetic look to Uriah, who was looking frantically at me.

"Ask who what?" Shauna asked, looking between us.

"Um… ask Chris… to… teach me to tie my shoes!" Uriah said triumphantly.

I literally almost did a face-palm.

"Tie… your shoes…" Shauna said, looking pointedly at his sneakers, which were most definitely tied.

"Um yeah… my uh.. I…" Uriah stuttered.

"His mom ties them for him." I put in helpfully, knowing full-well Shauna didn't believe a word we were saying.

"Uh-huh… okay…" she said, running a hand through her straight dyed red hair. As much as I love Shauna (as a friend of course), I never really understood why she wanted her hair to be so… bright. Uriah liked it apparently. He likes 'everything about her'. I sighed and turned away from them as they started to flirt-but-not-actually-flirt-because-we-are-best-friends-for-now, as Uriah called it. I snapped to attention as a familiar head of blonde hair entered, walking backwards and waving. I rolled my eyes, realizing Al actually _had_ brought her to class, and I didn't. Great. She walked over and Uriah's head immediately snapped to her. I glared but he payed no attention. Apparently having a crush doesn't stop you from looking. _A black eye might._ I thought bitterly, but then realized I was over-reacting, I'm supposed to be mad at her for god's sake. But she really was beautiful… _STOP._ I sighed and turned to her, but not meeting her eyes.

"Well who's this pretty lady?" Uriah said in his 'deep-man-voice'. Tris blushed bright red as he took her hand and kissed it, and I realized how adorable she was when she blushed. It was _not_ adorable when Uriah was making her do it. I glared at him, along with Shauna, and he soon got the message, getting back to his feet calmly, but I saw a smug little look in his eyes. _He was trying to see if Shauna would get jealous! He's smarter than we give him credit for…_

I told him her name and she mumbled her greetings. Shauna, realizing Tris was obviously not falling for Uriah anytime soon, softened up and gave her a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" a soft voice asked.

I re-focused my mind and found Tris looking at me with her smoldering eyes, now filled with worry. I opened my mouth to tell her to come with me to the hallway, but Eric barged in, telling everyone to take a seat and shut up or something. Avoiding eye contact with Tris, I sat down in my seat, paying attention to her movements out of the corner of my vision. She made a move towards an empty table, but I unconciously motioned her over with a small twitch of my hand. I was glad I did though, when she came over slowly and sat down. I gave a little side smile, still not turning to her, because I was still a little mad that she had chosen to go with Al. My thoughts were interrupted by Eric's booming voice.

"TRIS!" he yelled her name, startling her.

I almost laughed at her expression. _Like a deer in the headlights._ I thought seeing her wide eyes. My amusement dissapeared with his next words though.

"Introduce your _pretty_ self to the class please." he said with a sneer at her.

My insides immediately boiled, and I felt the same protectiveness as earlier as I saw an unsettled expression creep over her face. I fixed the 'teacher' in a glare that he didn't notice. He was looking at Tris.

"Um, I'm T-Tris." she said, not standing up. "Tris Prior." she looked down blushing. _God, that's adorable._ I thought yet again as her face turned that already-familiar rosy color. She even stuttered! How am I supposed to stay mad when everything she does is endearing?! I chuckled at her expression, catching her attention.

"I've never seen anyone else so determined to hide their smile before." she whispered.

I almost smiled before her comment sank in. How did she notice that? Well anyway, two can play at that game. "I've never seen someone so determined to hide their feelings before."

Her eyes widened a bit and I knew I had caught her. She seemed determined to win though. "Have you looked in a mirror?" she said dryly.

Alright, she got me there. "You're good." I conceded, deciding not to risk my chances in a wit-war with someone who could already seemingly read me too easily.

"Sorry." she said, surprising me. She didn't seem like someone to admit mistakes.

I tensed a bit, remembering her and Al heading down the hallway together. "Me too." I responded, a bit sharper than I meant to, as I saw her flinch.

"What are you sorry for." she asked, sounding confused.

I mulled over how to respond. She might not have even realized I was being protective, and then I wouldn't have to apologize at all. _Then again, she wouldn't have gotten mad at you if she hadn't known you were trying to help her._ "Protecting you." I chuckled, deciding to give it straight. "You?"

"Not letting you." She mumbled.

 _Just when I thought she couldn't get cuter._ I thought, seeing her blush _again._ I fought off a smile, and she must've noticed, given her next commentary.

"Geez Four I never thought someone could laugh without smiling." She smiled slightly up at me.

"Then make me laugh, and maybe I'll smile." I retorted, challenging her.

"I already made you laugh like four times, shouldn't that be a lucky number?"

I smiled at that, but immediately tried to wipe it away when she gasped. _Shoot!_ It turned out to be totally worth it though.

"Aw come on! I like your smile!" she said laughing, but then blushed cherry-red.

 _Woah, what?!_ She likes my smile… I thought to myself, chuckling and making sure not to smile. "I guess I'll have to do it more then." I answered, knowing she would catch on to my little joke. The bell interrupted her response though, and I gave her another half-smile, standing out of my seat. When I stayed, she gave me a puzzled look. "You have art next, right?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't think I was creepy for taking a quick peek at her schedule.

"Yes…" she said.

"So do I." I said, "I'll walk you." _And Al WON"T._ I thought smugly as she picked up her bags and walked side-by-side with me to the hallway. She paused at the entrance though, and I looked back, concerned. She looked dazed, as if she was about to fall over or faint. I saw her re-focus on my face though, and I relaxed a bit at her small smile as she walked forward with me again.

"Here we go." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is a little shorter than the other two.**

 **Tris POV:**

I ran forward and kicked the ball away from Tobias, dribbling forward and around Uriah before passing to Christina, who was open by the goal. She gave it a huge kick, flying it into the goal. I jogged over and high-fived her as we took a small water break.

"Nice kick!" I congratulated her, smiling.

"Nice pass!" she returned.

I grinned and took deep gulps of water. We were out on the field, and since it was still the first week, Eric let us choose the sport to play this week. Although it mostly seemed like he wanted us to turn on each other, because he had been spiking tensions between teams throughout the week.

"So," Christina said, catching her breath, "you're sitting with us at lunch today."

I threw my head back and let out a light laugh. "Sure Chrissy." The day before I had sat with Caleb along with a bunch of nerds, and it was awful.

She smiled, but then gave me a dangerous look. "I'm gonna be very nice and let you call me that, as long as no one else does," she said seriously, and then got a glint of mischief in her eye. "Trissy." she finished with an evil look.

"Nope!" I said. "Nuh-uh. I'll drop your nickname, fine." I said concedingly.

"Aw! Fine I won't call you that." she sighed. "But I like the nickname for _me._ Keep it." She laughed. Suddenly, her eyes got wide. "Ok Tris, this is serious. Laugh really hard and look attractive." she commanded me.

I gave her a confused look but did as she said, her look told me not to argue. I leaned forward and let out a laugh, my hair blowing back from my face. I tried to picture myself like one of the pretty girls in the movies, laughing with their boyfriends. When I had finished "laughing" I looked up. "Was that good?" I asked.

She grinned widely, and pointed behind me. "Perfect."

I turned and saw Four staring at us. When we looked over, he quickly turned away. My eyes widened in realization. "Christina." I said sternly and quickly. "You are not setting me up with Four…" I trailed off, seeing her paniced expression. I felt a feeling of dread creep over me and my suspiscions were soon confirmed.

"Setting you up with who-now?" a deep voice sounded behind me.

I squinted my eyes shut, not daring to look. "Hello Four." I said in a nervous voice. _Did he hear all of that? Oh no… what if he only heard some of it?! What if he thinks I was asking Chrissy to set me and him up?! He thinks you're a total weirdo. He probably thinks that what I was laughing so hard about. Ah god, I probably looked like a donkey. DAMNIT! Oh wait, why do I care?_ I stopped my thoughts suddenly, but another popped into my head _totally_ unannounced. _Because you like him._ OK NOPE. Sorry mini voice, not happening. _Besides, even if I did like him he would never like a girl like me. But you don't like him, so that's not a problem, right? Right. Wrong. What?! Oh just snap out of it and explain the situation!_ I spun around to face him and explain what we were talking about, but must've spun a little too fast. That, and I didn't realize exactly how close he was standing.

"Woah!" he shouted as my legs kicked his out from under him. He reached out to catch himself and I flinched away from his swinging arms. Bad move. I threw off my already uneasy balance and fell off the bench backwards, grabbing his hand by instinct to keep myself up. Another bad move. _Note to self: never try to make a person who's already falling down keep you from falling down._ I thought as he toppled down on top of me, and I fell backwards off the bench, my head hitting the ground as my body slid from the bench. Four landed without the ability to break his fall, because I was still grabbing his hand, and collapsed on top of me. When I regained my surroundings from hitting my head, I was met with wide, startled, dark blue eyes in front of my own. Right in front. Like-lips-are-basically-touching in front. I could feel his breath hitting my face. _Minty._ I thought. I had to fight against the strong force trying to suck me into his blue gaze. _Wait what? You're trapped under a dude and you're thinking about his breath and his lips and his eyes. Honestly Tris!_ I scolded myself, letting out a woosh of air as I realized it was rather hard to breath with a 6.3ft guy laying on top of you. He apparently realized the situation as well, because he rolled off immediately. I sighed in relief as the weight was removed. When I stood, dusting myself off, I was shocked. He was _blushing._ And not the maybe-blush either. His face was _red._ Then I realized that mine was too. Probably more so. I shuffled my feet and looked down. _Just apologize and then explain, like you were planning._ I told myself. "Umm…" I started, but he interrupted.

"I need to go." he said shortly, and turned and strode into the school to the guys' locker room.

"Oops." I muttered, exchanging a glance with Christina.

 **Four POV:**

I burst through the locker room door mentally beating myself up as I looked down at my… situation. It was so obvious. There was no way she hadn't seen. _God, why do I mess EVERYTHING up?!_ I reflected on the moments before. I had walked over after seeing her laugh, and caught a few words. "...set me up with Four." I had already guessed Chris was trying something with the two of us, but Tris didn't know that. I was only gonna make her nervous, maybe earn a few of those adorable blushes. I didn't expect her to spin around like a tornado! And then I didn't know exactly how, but a second later I was lying on top of her, staring into those beautiful eyes. _On top of her._ I don't have superpowers! Any guy would get this little… problem after that. _But you did, and now she thinks you're a perv._ I banged my head a couple times against the wall. _Why do you care so much…_ I began to ask myself. But I already knew the answer. Even though it was only her second day here. I liked her… a lot. _Great, now I have to take a cold shower._ I thought grumpily as I headed towards the line of showers. I turned on the water and stepped into the icy flow.

Gritting my teeth against the cold, I waited until the situation had calmed itself, and I stepped out, shaking my hair. I fixed a towel around my waist, draping another over my back, and headed out of the shower door. Our school was hard to get into, so of course it had full shower doors- with locks- that were solid and not transparant. I usually loved that. But right now, I hated that Zeke, Uriah, and Will were able to wait out there without me knowing. Silently, I thanked god that I had covered my back, _they can't see the scars._ It seemed I had other worries as well however, because Uriah was giving me his 'I-know-your-secrets' look, and I was pretty sure about which secret he knew. I was proven correct in the next second.

"So man, you like Tris?" Zeke asked casually.

I immediately gave my cover-up answer. "No."

"Oh really? Because you're body says otherwise." Uriah said, barely containing laughter.

I fixed him in a dark glare, but he obviously didn't take it seriously, because he just let out the laughter. I didn't give up though. I just took a step forward, then another. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like being laughed at.

Uriah seemed to finally take it in once I was glaring down at him. "Uh, sorry man." he said hastilly, clearing his throat nervously.

"Uh-huh." I said, stepping back. I didn't realize at first how scary I can be, but now I know, and I use it. Not to bully or scare someone for no reason of course, but you can ask anybody. I don't take shit.

"Anyway," Will said, "It _was_ a little obvious Four."

I sighed, realizing this wasn't sliding by. I took a quick check around the room to make sure there weren't any nosy ears, and then turned to them. "You're right. I do like her, but it doesn't really matter because it _was_ obvious, and now she thinks I'm a perv." I snapped.

"Dude, you don't know that." Zeke comforted me.

I looked up disbelieving. "Really, Zeke? Thats like saying you wouldn't be creeped out if a girl came up to you and starting rubbing your arms!"

"Well, it's not really your fault." Will put in. "She knocked you onto her, and then stared into your eyes. I mean, I would get one too." At the last part, I gave him a sharp look. "If it was Christina." he added quickly. We all knew about his crush on Chris. And we also all knew about her crush on him. Except them.

Suddenly, Uriah, who had been quiet, interrupted. "She might not have seen."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't we all agree it was obvious?"

"Well yeah… if you aren't fixated on your face. Tris was staring at your eyes the whole time. And not to worry you, but I don't think she really understands why you interrupted her explanation and practically ran to the locker room. She looked even more embarrassed than you." he finished.

Zeke's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God. That actually wasn't stupid."

Uriah glared at his older brother in mock anger. "Well thanks."

I ignored them, thinking about what he had said. It was true, we were making eye contact the whole time, with the exception of me glancing at her lips. And then I had stormed off, facing the other way. _Maybe she didn't see…_ I thought hopefully. Then another thought hit me. "Oh shit." I cursed, quickly dressing.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"I left her with Christina." I said, heading for the door.

Will gave me an offended look. "So what?"

"Your little sweetheart seems to be on a quest to hook me up." I called over my shoulder, leaving the room. As I got onto the field, I looked around for Tris, and found her and Chris on the bleachers on the far side of the field. They were talking to Peter. _Just perfect._ I thought sourly.

 **Tris POV:**

"Don't feel bad Tris!" Christina said pleadingly as we sat down on the bleachers.

I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. "Why shouldn't I? I upset him. And now he probably thinks I'm some slut who wants him on top of me." I winced at my own words.

She looked at me sympathetically. "I doubt that. He seems to really like you. Besides, everyone messes up around their crush sometimes."

"I guess." I mumbled, and I saw her face turn to shocked excitement. I realized what I had just agreed to.

"No! I don't mean… but I didn't… you surprised me!" I stuttered out.

"You like him!" She squealed. "I knew it!"

I sighed, realizing she was right. "Ok, maybe I like him a little." I said concedingly.

She giggled, not looking at me. Instead, she was looking across the field. I searched for the focus of her attention, and saw a familiar muscular figure walking towards us. "I'll be right back." She smiled evilly.

"NO! Chris don't tell him-" but she had shot off toward him. I buried my face in my hands. _Now she'll tell him, and he'll realize you're a freak. And even if he doesn't mind, which he will, he'll still realize I'm a freak, because he'll have to find out about my past at some point._ I felt my hair fall in a curtain around me.

"Why is the pretty lady upset?" a voice sneered at me.

I looked up and saw a rather handsome boy with shiny brown hair and dark green eyes. His looks were spoiled though, by the evil taunt in his eyes.

"I'm not." I snapped, and moved to get up. I know exactly what this guy is looking for, and he isn't getting it.

"Aw, don't go sweetheart. Stay." he said in a mock innocent voice, but hardening at his last word. His hand wrapped around my wrist.

My eyes flew open wide as a crowd of soccer players obscured my view of Four and Chris. "Let go of me!" I said, paniced. I yanked against his hold, and began punching at his hand and arm, but he only took that wrist with his other arm.

"Calm down baby." he purred.

Then I noticed a redness around his eyes. _Was he drinking?!_ I wondered.

He brought his face up close to mine. I flinched away, but he was holding too tight for me to really get any distance. I could feel him breathing on my cheek as he whispered. "I know you want me."

My eyes hardened as I smelled no odd scent on his breath. "Are you actually that _arrogant?!_ " I hissed through clenched teeth, pulling away but to no avail.

"Now now, we wouldn't want to make me mad." he said as if he were talking to a child. He leaned in again.

I turned my face away, not believing what was happening. _Does he even care that our whole gym class is seeing him do this?!_

He read my thoughts. "Don't worry about anyone else seeing your dirty act, no one is watching." he sneered.

I saw he was right, he had moved us so the bleachers blocked us from view. "Please leave me alone." I whispered, realizing I was in real danger as he pinned my wrists over my head. _Not again not again not again not again. No no no no no no._ I thought as silent tears came sliding down my cheeks.

He gave me a mocking look. "Oh, you want me to-" he was interrupted as a fist came smashing into his jaw from the side I was turned away from. He collapsed on the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Get off her." I turned to see Four standing with his feet in a stable stance, eyebrows lowered in anger. His knuckles on one hand were turning red, and he was giving Peter one of the most intensely furious looks I had ever seen.

 **Four POV:**

I felt fear rise inside of me as I cleared the crowd of soccer players and didn't see Tris and Peter. I was sprinting now, leaving Christina behind. I didn't care if they wondered why I was so scared for her, it didn't matter. Peter had raped my friend, Lynn, and I knew exactly what he wanted from Tris. Al and I weren't the only guys who had noticed her. I continued my sprint, racing past the bleachers. At the last moment, movement flickered in the corner of my eye. I spun, and saw the back of a boy with dark, shiny hair, leaning over a petite form. I raced forward and as I got closer, I saw him pinning her wrists above her. _NO!_ I slammed my fist into him at full force, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Leave her alone." I said, fighting desperately to keep my voice low, not wanting the other students to see the situation. I didn't even look at Tris, too focused on dealing with the human crap in front of me.

"Dude! What the fu-" Peter started, but trailed off as he met my eyes. He isn't a coward like Al, I knew that, but I was a grade higher than him, over a head taller, and _much_ tougher. He was mean, while Al used deciet, Peter used strength and force. "I didn't know-"

"If I were you," I interrupted, forcing myself to sound collected. "I would leave. Right. _Now."_ I let myself go a little on the last part. I was breathing heavily from my run and anger.

Peter seemed to take my advice to heart, and stood, walking away without a word. He wanted to run, I could tell by the twitches his hands made as he forced his pace to slow, but was far too proud to break away.

I finally turned to the blonde girl, now curled in a ball against the side of the bleachers, and the sight immediately made me want to run him down and beat him into hell. She was shivering, and tears ran down her face. She glanced up and saw me looking at her, and began to wipe the tears away, covering her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, settling beside her.

"I'm fine." she said in a quavering voice, but put obvious effort into strengthening it.

"You're a horrible liar Trissy." I said, smiling sadly. The nickname felt nice, like we were close friends… or more. _Stop thinking about that._ I repremanded myself, remembering what just happened.

"I told Christina she couldn't call me that." she said softly, voice a little stronger now.

I smiled to myself. "Perfect."

She didn't look up, but I could practically feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

She pulled at the sleeves of her shirt awkwardly. "For knocking you onto me."

I froze, and she looked up nervously. Did she notice? Maybe not. "It was an accident." I said simply. Slowly, a followed with, "I'm sorry too."

She smiled a bit, realizing the deja vous feeling. "For what?" she asked.

I sighed with relief, realizing she hadn't seen it. After what just happened, she would shoo me away in an instant. "Nothing." I said simply. Then I realized something. "Hey, remember yesterday, when we were going to your locker?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me I should do something more often, what was it?"

"Oh…" she said, suddenly nervous again. "Um…"

"Come on Trissy…" I trailed of pleadingly.

"I just… you smiled…" she said, blushing furiously.

I _really_ wanted to know now. " _And…"_ I shifted closer to her, putting my arm over her shoulders and shaking her playfully.

She took the opportunity to bury her head in my shirt and muffle her words. I fought to ignore the happy feeling that spread through me as my arm wrapped all the way around her small form. She mumbled something into my chest.

"I didn't catch that." I said softly.

She sighed, turning her head slightly so I could hear. "It just looked really happy, and real, and open, and cute, and…"

I waited, not saying anything, as I felt my own blush rise at her compliments.

"Hot." she finished quickly, burying her face again.

I was personally happy, because I probably looked like a smiling tomato as the blush came to full bloom. I smiled unconsiously, and then saw her glance up and grin.

"Like that." she said, blushing but also happy.

I didn't bother trying to hide it, and just kept smiling widely at her. "Soo…" I said after a few seconds. "You think I'm hot?" I said cheekily.

"Shut up!" she mumbled, stuffing her face in my shirt again. "I think your _smile_ is."

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"But," she continued, noticing, "The rest of you isn't bad either."

I smiled again, but then noticed the tear stains on her cheeks from before. "So really, are you ok?" I asked seriously.

She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into me again. "Yeah, I- I can deal with it."

I bristled at her tone. "What does that mean?" I said, tense.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously, pulling away from me and staring at the ground.

"I mean, _has this happened before?_ "

Her eyes flew wide open. "N-no."

"You're lying."

"No, no I'm not.

"God dammit Tris, yes you are!" I said, my temper rising at the thought of her in that situation with no one to protect- help her.

"It was in my old school, in Texas." she admitted quietly.

"Who."

"No one important."

I was about to protest before she interrupted me. "The past it _my_ past ok? It doesn't concern you and you shouldn't concern yourself with it." she said, softening her tone at the end. "Now lets get back before they wonder where we ran off to."

I nodded silently in agreement, but the whole walk back, my mind was tortured with images of Tris, pinned helplessly beneath a guy I didn't know, without hope of help.

 _I will protect you._ I promised her silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV:**

"Everyone up." Tori snapped. When we looked around unsure, she narrowed her eyes. "Well? You all have legs, don't you?" She said, tapping her ruler on the desk.

I looked at Lynn, who was sitting next to me. It was art class, and she was my first art teacher who let us actually have fun and put our own little touches on our art. We stood slowly, scared of what Tori was doing this time. Her whole 'mean teacher' aura was a total fake, and we could see a little sparkle in her eyes. She was a little… unusual, for a teacher, but that was one of the good things about her.

"Whaat?" Lynn said in her usual monotone voice that she used in class. A hint of humor was in her eyes though, something that Tori noticed all-too-well.

"Art." Tori said, matching her gaze with a smirk.

I stood up and looked across the room at Four, who was next to his best friend Zeke. He hadn't stood yet, and seemed entirely focused on the movement of his pencil in the notebook he was holding. His lips were pursed in his eyebrows lowered in concentration.

 _That's kind of cute…_ my eyes widened as soon as the thought entered my head, and I felt my cheeks flush a bright pink. I averted my eyes to the ground and stood, as Tori was still standing at her desk, foot tapping. As the heat left my face, I looked over at Zeke and Four to see everyone- including Zeke- standing, except Four. He was still drawing intensely in his art book. He didn't even lift his head to see Tori, even though her tapping got increasingly louder. Suddenly, Zeke's eyes widened and he smirked.

 _Uh-oh._ I thought as he looked over at me.

 _Come here._ He mouthed, still with that mischievous look draped across his face.

I slowly picked my way through the desks, carefully watching his face. I stopped in front of him, just inches behind Four's chair, where he was still scribbling. I raised my eyebrow in a question, to which Zeke pointed at the page, the evil smile growing ever wider. Uncertain of what I would see, I peered over the dark-haired boy's shoulder, and saw a familiar set of eyes, kind of. They were blue-grey, with long eyelashes and curved eyebrows above them. They weren't just eyes though. At the top of each iris, there were dark storm clouds gathered, and across the rest, there were bars. They weren't exactly jail bars though, it was more as if they were a guard, a safe-keeper against any outside harm. Behind the bars were detailed mysterious tendrils that curled gracefully, intertwining with one another. The most touching part however, was the pupil of each eye. It was black, as any normal eye, but in the center was a speck of light. And, as I stared longer, I realised it was a sun, with rays of flames extending from it. I couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped my mouth at the beauty of the drawing. Then, the familiarity that the whole drawing conveyed seemed to grow, ever-increasing, until I could almost grasp it. Then, the book snapped shut, and I was staring into a different set of shocked, dark blue eyes, with a speck of lighter blue in his left iris.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah!" he mocked me, though I could see he was caught off-guard as well.

I eventually regained my sentences, and noticed the class staring at us. Then I realized why, and apparently so did Four.

"Um…" I mumbled, blushing bright red as I felt his nose brushing mine.

He seemed to gain focus too, and gave me a half-smile. "Hey." he said, leaning away.

I let out a sigh of relief and let my eyes drift to his notebook. "The eyes were beautiful." I said quietly.

His eyebrows raised slightly and he looked slightly uncomfortable. "So you know then?"

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

His shoulders fell as he relaxed a bit. "Nothing." he said, the slight lilt in his voice almost _too_ convincing.

I raised my eyebrows but said nothing, turning as a bellowing laugh exploded from Zeke behind us. We were met with the sight of him doubled over in laughter, while the rest of the class was profoundly confused.

"Um… Zeke?" I said carefully, questioning his sanity as tears began to stream down his face.

"Zeke what the h- what on earth is so funny?" Four asked, checking his language as Tori gave him a warning look. She usually let us get away with everything, but we had been to an assembly the day before about proper consequences for bad words.

Zeke slowly stood, wiping his eyes as his laughter died to a quiet chuckle. "Four, you are so whi-" Four was on him in an instant, hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes were blazing, and once again I noticed his tense muscles through his tight black T-shirt. I traced down his abs with my eyes, marveling at how much his shirt showed. Then I yanked my gaze back up, blushing bright red as I saw Lynn smirking.

"If you finish that sentence, Zeke, I will make you regret it." I heard Four's quietly calm- yet dangerous- voice say.

A muffled, but sincere agreement came from Zeke as he nodded his head frantically. Four hesitantly took his hand off of Zeke's mouth and waited, tense. His shoulders relaxed as Zeke stayed silent, but as soon as he did, Zeke shouted "WHIPPED!"

I burst out laughing as Four's face turned enraged, and Zeke ran behind Lynn.

"Uh-uh buddy." she said, running a hand through her cropped brown hair. She then procceeded to shove him out and in front of her. "You kids work this out, I'm having class." she went back to her seat.

I watched Four fearfully as his face calmed after a second of anger. All that remained was a subtle twitch of his jaw. "Well, I'm just gonna… sit down…" I said slowly, walking back to my seat.

"As should you two! Please keep your hissy-fits _outside_ my class from here on out!" Tori said in her usual sassy voice. "Now, for this project, you will be put in groups of two." She held up her hand as Zeke began to cheer from his once-again occupied seat. "Groups that _I_ will be assigning." She fixed him with a narrow glare.

He sat back, muttering, but had enough sense to stay quiet.

She took out a list from her pocket with a flourish. "Now, I have chosen the groups to benefit the grades of all of you, be aware." she said, as she gave the list to the first person closest to her desk. He was a lanky kid with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. I think his name was Will. He passed the paper along until it reached Lynn. After scanning it for a second, she shot straight up from her chair, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Tori, I know you think I'm responsible, but if you think any of _this_ ," she said, gesturing to herself, "will rub off on _that,_ " she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Zeke, "then you are sadly mistaken. _That_ ," she emphasized her pointing finger, "has no sense of order or organization, and the only thing the combination of us can possibly make is an mental combustion, which will only happen to me, because he has nothing to combust!" By the end of her little rant, she had thrown the list to the floor and stood there, hands bared in fists at her sides as she panted.

My eyes were wide, I hadn't known she felt such a hatred towards Zeke, or even knew him well enough to feel anything. Then I remembered Four telling me about some sort of conflict with Zeke and Lynn's older sister, Shauna. Shauna has asked him out but he said no. Except only a few days after he had started dating a girl named Maria. After fully comprehending the emense awkwardness of the situation, I ducked my head down and bent to pick up the paper.

" **The Fire Inside" Group Assignments:**

Lauren and Al

Edward and Peter

Molly and Will

Lynn and Zeke

Uriah and Nicole

T. Four and Tris

Fernando and Maria

I looked up from the list with eyebrows raised, unintentionally making eye contact with Four. He tilted his head at my expression, so I passed the list to Maria, motioning for her to give it to him. After taking a quick glance at the list, the petite red-head gave him the list, giving him a look that was possibly supposed to be seducing. I nearly barfed in my mouth, trying to disguise the feeling that I knew was jealousy with a look of disgust. Four was containing laughter as he accepted the list with a curt nod. As he scanned the list, a smile spread over his face, and I grinned. Seeing my triumphant look, he quickly wiped it from his face, but wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I silently cursed my past self for telling him I liked his smile. Ignoring the showdown that was currently taking place, consisting of a very angry Lynn, a very angry Tori, and a very nervous Zeke, I scribbled a note.

( **Four** / _Tris_ ):

 _Egotistical butthead._

I slid it under the desks between us, not wanting to give Maria another chance with her goo-goo eyes. He chuckled when he opened it. He slid it back, and I rolled my eyes at the response.

 **I don't think anyone has called me a butthead since 5th grade.**

 _Ha. Ha. Go with that, I know you hang with Uriah. Is class always like this?_

 **Touche. And just wait, Tori will handle this.**

I looked up from the response to see him nod towards the three standing figures. At that moment, Tori stomped the ground once, _loudly._

"ENOUGH! Lynn I understand you don't appreciate your partner choice but you will once your grades improve. Before you start, yes, you get great grades for projects but your participation needs work. And Zeke goes above and _beyond_ in that aspect, so you can help each other. Tris and Four, stop passing notes! And everyone SIT!" she said hotly.

I exchanged a glance with Four as we were reprimanded, and sunk down low in my seat. Once the class had quieted, she visibly calmed.

"Now, if you let me I would like to explain the project. Take notes."

I flipped open my empty notebook and picked up my pencil.

After waiting a moment, she continued. "This project is called _The Fire Inside_. What you will do is find any form of fire, figuratively or physically, that you think represents your partner. For example, if I was trying to find a bird that represents Zeke, I might use a parrot, because he's-"

"Smart and pretty?" Zeke suggested, earning a glare from Tori and Lynn.

"-loud and annoying." she finished.

He shrugged, unfazed.

"Of course, preferably, you will accent the more flattering aspects of your partner. You will also write a small paragraph, explaining why this form you found represents them. The fire form must be hand-drawn, of course. You may work on it for the rest of class." she said, already heading to her desk.

Lynn shot a glare at her retreating back, and if looks could kill, I would start planning a funeral. After her angry gaze proved uneffective, she stomped over to Zeke, who settled back in his chair, amused. I shook my head as I watched her, wondering how she could feel so deeply for her sister. I know if anyone broke my heart, Caleb would just start bringing up stastictics on worse situations.

"Tris?" a deep voice called urgently from beside me.

"Ahh!" I yelped, jumping in my chair. Or, rather out of it. I clenched my eyes shut, bracing for the floor to hit my head, but instead was met with strong hands gripping my sides.

Four looked down at me, chuckling. He swung me up and looked me over, still chuckling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… uh… scare you." he said, trying to contain his laughter.

I was unable to come up with a retort as his hands were still around my waist, and with each little chuckle I could feel him shake. I was ultra-aware of the fact that his skin was warm and rough through my shirt, and took a deep, shuttering breath. I could just picture his hands sliding around to grip me in his warm embrace. Then he would remove just _one_ arm to touch my chin and pull my face up to look at his, and then he would lean in to meet my- _stop it Tris!_ I scolded myself. As I looked at his breath-taking face, which was _still_ laughing, I was brought back to earth. Unsure of whether to be angry or amused, I ended up very flustered, still wrapped up in the feeling of his hands on my waist, and mostly that fact that _he didn't move them._

 **Four POV:**

As Tris's head began plummeting towards the ground, I instincively reached out to catch her, reflexes even faster than usual. My hands gripped her small, delicate waist, and I nearly sighed at the feeling. As I realized I had just made her jump out of her chair, I began to chuckle. I swung her up from the ground, watching her face go from slightly pissed to kind of… lost? She looked deep in thought, and a look of longing appeared in her eyes. I found myself apologizing, trying to contain my laughter in fear of disrupting her obviously important thoughts. I couldn't stop my laughing though, she was just so easy yet so hard to understand. I know that she's _thinking_ , but I don't know what she's thinking _about_. I began to realize that my hands were still around her waist, and I suddenly felt the urge to pull her close to my chest and hold her. I would remove just _one_ arm from her body to pull her chin up so I could stare into her enchanting eyes, and I would lean in to meet her- _stop it Four!_ I told myself, angry for allowing myself to fantasize over such a delicate creature. As I came back into focus, I realized she was looking very red and awkward, and realized my hands were still gripping her sides. I let go immediately, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She let out a small sigh as I did, though whether it was relieved or dissapointed I wouldn't know.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "any ideas?" I asked, referring to the project.

She looked up confused. "Hmm?"

I gave a half-smile at her dazed expression. "The art project…" I said slowly.

Her face turned bright red. "Oh! Right… that." she exclaimed. "I was thinking maybe you would be able to tell me what Tori usually, y'know, likes." she said with a hopeful look.

"Well, she usually doesn't really care _too_ much about your actual drawing talent." I said reassuringly.

Tris let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" she said.

I tilted my head, not expecting her reaction. "What, you're not good?" I guessed.

"Well…" she said slowly. "I started drawing over the summer, just to try it out, but when I showed my brother one of my birds, he kinda said it looked like a… um… piece of shit with wings." she said, blushing madly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" I reassured her, sending furious thoughts at her brother, whoever he is. "He was probably just teasing you. But anyway, Tori usually cares more about the symbolization in the piece."

Tris looked pleased. "Well, that's good! I see symbols in like, everything!" she said brightly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Like what?"

"Well," she started, looking excited. "A bird flying out of a tree is like breaking out of a cage, and a bird diving is an acceptance of falling and trusting yourself enough to pull out of the free-fall. A cat stalking is a looming event, that you have a feeling may happen but you don't know what it is. Dogs play-fighting show the joyful, carefree spirit of children, and a dog's bark is life's way of keeping you on your feet and ready. Clouds rolling across the sky is the beginnings of something worse to come, lighting is what flashes in someone's eyes when they're terrifyingly angry, like when you fought Peter, and-"

"I- I scared you?" I asked, suddenly worried. _Damn! You idiot! How many times have you practiced controlling your anger and pain so you don't hurt those around you? God, I can't believe I scared her!_ I zoomed back into focus as she shook her head frantically. "No! No, Four I didn't mean-"

"Four! Tris! I hope you two are discussing the project!" Tori called.

"We're discussing symbolization!" I called to her, causing Tris to blush.

"Go with that!" she called back but waved me a dissmissal with her hand.

I looked at Tris sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm such an idiot! I was trying to keep you safe but you're more scared of me than him! I'm so so so sorry-"

"Four!" she snapped.

I looked up, surprised at the sharp tone.

"I'm not scared of you."she said, tone softening.

"But you just said-"

"Yes, I know what I said. But not scary to me, scary to Peter! I was going to say that to me, the thunder was like… I don't know, a safe place, a blanket or a shield, to me, thunder has always been a way of blocking the pain and just immersing yourself in soundless noise for a little. The rest of the storm doesn't matter, the clouds will leave and change from shape to shape, none of which you will remember. The rain will fall, each drop indistinguishable from the next. But the noise of the thunder will rumble in your ears long after it has gone."

I reached out to wrap her in a hug, but remembered the rest of the class. I settled for putting a hand on her shoulder and looking into her stormy- _how ironic_ \- blue eyes. No words were needed, we simply gazed into each others' eyes. I needed that speech more than she will ever know. I often consider quitting, just stopping my life, just to escape the storm that rages inside my home. My father has always been the clouds to me, his belt the rain, whipping me. I was the thunder, groans and rumbles of pain as the rain whipped against me, plummeting down from the clouds high above. But maybe thunder isn't just sound. Then a thought occured to me.

"Tris, what about the lightning?" I asked, confused, but also yearning to hear more of her animated voice as she gave me a little peek into her vast, mysterious mind.

Her eyes took on an odd look as the words escaped my lips. "The lightning… the lightning is what gives the thunder it's strength. The lightning is the thunder's, I guess you could say, 'big stick' in Franklin's words." she gave a light laugh. "I've never really been able to understand lightning."

I laughed with her. "Until just now, I never really understood thunder."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to extend your knowledge." she grinned.

I couldn't help but grin in response, seeing that beautiful smile stretch across her face.

Our little moment was interrupted by the bell though, and Tris's face went from immensely happy to terrified. "We got _nothing_ done!" she exclaimed.

"Relax!" I chuckled. "The due date is… September 29, and it's the 5th. We have 24 days."

" _No._ We have 16 days! WEEKENDS!"

I chuckled for what must be the 50000th time. "First of all, I've _never_ seen anyone so sad about weekends." I took a moment to laugh at her disgruntled face. "And second of all, I'm coming over every weekend to work on the project with you." I said smugly, placing my hands on my hips in my best bossy-girl pose.

Her mouth twisted into an amused smirk. "Oh really Mr. Bossy-pants? You're coming over every weekend? I don't know if I would appreciate that." she said, hiding her laughter at his diva pose.

He rolled his eyes, dropping the pose. "Seriously, I'm coming over."

She sighed. "If you insist." she whipped up a finger at his triumphant grin. "But _you_ have to spend 20 minutes explaining to Caleb that no, you are not my boyfriend and no, we won't do any buisness in my room and yes, we will leave the door open to my room and no, we will not go in my room anyway and no, you will never break my heart even though we were never dating in the first place."

I was laughing hard by the end of it, just thinking of her standing angrily off to the side as I explained all of this to whatever possessive boy was her brother. "He must be pretty protective of you." I said, stating the obvious as I recovered from my laughing fit. By now we were in the hallway, students of their grade racing to the cafeteria for lunch as they slowly progressed through the school.

"Oh please, he's all bark and no bite. I've beaten him at least 20 times in wrestling, and we've had at least 20 matches. He couldn't even stay on Bruiser for more than 5 seconds!" she laughed."

I gave her a confused look. "Bruiser?"

"Oh! He was one of our bulls in Texas." she explained.

"Wait, what? You're from Texas? You rode a bull?" I asked, overwhelmed as he realized maybe delicate little Tris may not be so delicate.

"Yep! I'm country gal!" she chirped, throwing in an accent. "I _loved_ the bull riding. All of our bulls loved it too, especially Bruiser. He would buck and buck while you were on him, but the second you got thrown, he would come over and sniff you to make sure you were alright." she took on a wistful look in her eyes.

I watched her, already captured by the excitement and spark in her eyes as she spoke of her old home. She glanced at me, aware of my gaze.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "You probably don't really care." she laughed sadly.

"What? No! I think it's amazing that you rode bulls! Did you have horses? How much land did u have? How many bulls did you have? Were there any cows?" My mind buzzed with questions as a whole new side of Tris began to show itself.

She laughed, a beautiful, pealing bell sound that made my insides pelt with a tingling feeling. "Why don't you come over after school today? I do show and tell then." she laughed again as my face fell. "Come onnnn!" she said, poking my side playfully. "I'm hungry, and we are running out of lunch time!"

I hesitated, half-tempted to make her stay there.

As if to read my thoughts, she put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Alright then, I'll just sit with Al today." she said, flipping her pretty blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned away.

My eyes widened as she began to walk away. "You're kidding." I said, jogging up to her.

Increasing her pace, she just pursed her lips and said nothing.

"Tris?" I said, my voice rising a little in pitch. _Damn it! Way to sound nervous!_ I scolded myself. "C'mon." I added, lowering my voice to what I hoped was it's normal pitch.

She faltered in her step as I spoke, and it was my turn to smirk as she spoke. "What kind of voice was that?" she said incredulously, turning to me with befuddled eyes.

I guess I lowered it a little too much. "This is my man voice." I said, lowering it even more.

I could see her struggling to keep a straight face, so I threw in some more acting skills.

With shoulders raised, I made long strides past her and turned to face her, putting my hands on my hips in a superman pose. Continuing in my deep voice, I said, "I'm here to tell you that it would reprimand the safety of the world if you were to sit with that vile piece of-"

"Four?! What the hell are you doing?!"

I turned to see Chris standing at the entrance to the cafeteria, an extremely amused and confused look on her face. With that, Tris couldn't hold it in anymore. I heard an explosion of laughter behind me, and turned to see her eyes tearing up as she held her belly. I could feel color creeping onto my face as she attempted to choke out words to Christina, who was also giggling by now.

"We'll… be there… there… soon!" she choked between fits of laughter.

Christina nodded, re-entering the room.

As she slowly recovered from her episode, I gave her an evil stare. "You knew she was there!" I accused.

Tris smiled, wiping away the tears. "Yes, my hero." she said, almost bursting into laughter again.

I rolled my eyes as she came over to me, ruffling her hair- which earned me a glare- and smiling. "You're dead." I said happily.

"Al seems like the safer choice…"

"Ugh, fine, you're safe… for now."

She smiled that beautiful smile and I couldn't help but grin in return. "I'll take that!" she said, grabbing my hand and running to lunch with me in tow.

Though I didn't know whether she meant my answer or my hand, I was hoping for the latter, because all I could focus on was that tiny, yet incredible touch of her soft skin against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

****I've been forgetting the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, if I did there would be a 'rise Tris from the dead' serum.****

 **Tris POV:**

Four and I walked through the hallways after gym, which was our last class today. I still wasn't used to the weird schedule they had here. They literally changed it up everyday. The only way to know where to go was the board in homeroom. I let out a giggle as Four tickled my ribs.

"Stop!" I gasped for air as his fingers dug into my sides. I was kind of glad I was spazzing though, because the other option would be freezing at his touch. Nevertheless, I couldn't bear it and began to fight back. "You… will… pay!" I gasped, copying his movements.

He began to laugh and spaz as well, and I was pretty sure everyone was staring at us. However, I was _definitely_ sure I didn't mind as long as I got that brilliant laughter from the supposedly stoic boy. As I was about to discover though, someone else _did_ care.

"Ahem?" a girl cleared her throat behind me in a rather rude tone.

I turned to see a beautiful dark-haired brunette with brown eyes. Her hair was in loose waves and her makeup done to perfection. Beside her was blonde girl with soft curls in her hair and a rather pretty face with green eyes. She had pinned back braids on each side of her head making sort of a loose crown. Just as Peter however, their good looks were spoiled by a mean glint in their eyes, which were surrounded by thick makeup.

"Yes?" I said carefully, already sensing trouble.

Four had turned too, realizing I stopped, and let out a sigh. "Lauren, Nicole." he greeted each in turn.

I could tell from his voice he was unhappy to see him. That automatically made me dislike them as well.

"What are you doing with him?" Lauren asked, an edge in her voice.

I decided to end the 'Tris is a little girl' theme right away. "I'm walking with him." I said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

Her eyes widened, as if she wasn't used to getting responses like that. "Well I wouldn't walk with him if I were you." she spat.

I snorted. "I know exactly what you would do with him, that's why you aren't me."

Her cheeks colored a bit, and I heard Four stifle a laugh. Thats when her friend, Nicole, took over.

"You know I wouldn't go biting off more than you can chew." she said, a cunning edge to her voice.

"I don't doubt you have much experience with that." I fired back, standing my ground.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out smart-ass." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I think you're overstepping the lines hon." the blonde girl said with an openly fake smile.

Now, the smart thing to do at that point would be to just walk away, leaving it there so they were slightly satisfied. Of course, I'm always one to do stupid things out of spite. "Ohhhhmigosh!" I said in an over-exaggerated peppy voice. "You can think! Great work _hon!_ " I smirked.

They stood for a moment glaring, before Lauren slid forward, walking slowly with a shake in her hips until she was standing by Four, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think what Nicole means, is Four may be, well, a bit too much for you to handle." she said, tapping a finger on her chin in an obviously fake innocent act.

"Yes, big boys go to big girls." Nicole said, smirking as she walked to stand by her friend. "If you know what I mean." she raked her eyes over my body.

I felt my resolve falter. They had found my weak spot.

"Thats enough." Four said in a low, serious tone, as if sensing my insecurity.

They ignored him though, and continued with their slow examination of my incompetent body. I could feel my face color slightly, but pushed on.

"Well I'm sure you have plenty experience with the 'big boys', don't you?" I asked them, mustering up what was left of my self-confidence and smirking again.

Lauren's eyes flared in anger. "Are you calling us sluts?" she hissed.

I kept my smug smirk plastered on my face. "You said it, not me." I said lightly.

"I would stay away from Four if I were you." she snorted. "I mean look at yourself, do you honestly think-"

"Lauren!" Four snapped, dashing out of their grip and turning so he stood next to me. "I said enough."

Her eyes went wide and she pouted her lip. "We were just protecting you sweetie, right Nicole?"

The blonde looked up from her nails. "Yeah, I mean, we all know you have a _type._ " she basically hissed the last word. "And I'm pretty sure that mess," she pointed at me. "Isn't what you're looking for."

Four's jaw tensed, and his gaze turned from annoyed to angry. "Leave. Now." he practically growled.

But the pair were already sauntering off down the hallway. And I was already on my way to the bathroom.

Four spun around, realizing I was gone. "Tris!" I heard him call. "Wait!"

I felt awful leaving after he stood up for me, but I just couldn't let him see the tears that were threatening to spill from my stinging eyes. "I'll catch up with you outside!" I choked out, racing around the corner into the girls bathroom.

As I slammed the stall door shut, I slid down the wall, letting the tears fall silently. I wasn't scared of the girls, no. Those two were idiots, real idiots. Except… what they said… was true. I let out a small gasp as I recounted the conversation. They were right, I'm ugly, I'm pale and plain and I don't have curves or anything that could possibly make a boy like Four like me. I looked down at my baggy faded blue sweatshirt and let the sobs come. It wasn't just that though. What they said struck too close to home, too close to what happened there… I sobbed louder, trying to muffle the sounds with my shirt, trying not to remember the sky-blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Trying not to remember what happened. My sobbing died into a small sniffing, which died into silence. After absorbing my little breakdown, I felt the regret and self-resentment take over. _You can't just run away when one little thing makes you feel bad. You promised yourself not to be weak, remember? No being a pushover!_ I berated myself as I stood and walked out of the stall. Bracing my hands on the sink, I leaned forward to examine my tear-streaked face. _Weak_. I shook my head of the voice and splashed water on my face until there was no evidence whatsoever of my tears.

I let out a huge sigh upon exiting the school, both in relief and frustration as I realized I had to walk home. _This is what you get for being late to school and then making your brother mad._

I thought, kicking a small pebble down the driveway. I looked around, realizing I was one of the

last to leave, and began running to get home on time. As I ran down the edge of the drive along the ditch that fell down into a small group of trees, my thoughts immediately drifted to Four. His dark blue eyes and perfect face, his fascinating sense of secrecy, his sarcastic humor that matched my own. And that rare, thrilling smile, that seemed to radiate an aura of happiness. I continued jogging in that dream-like state, oblivious to the world around me.

"Tris! Tris look out!" A voice screamed from behind me.

I skidded to a stop at Christina's voice and turned to see a sight that shattered all my reserves of thought power. A truck spinning off the road straight towards me. I squinted my eyes shut and instinctively raised my hands out in front of me to shield myself. Bracing for impact, I prepared for the side of the huge truck to topple me over, to be run over by the giant wheels that spun for friction against the ground, friction that wouldn't come soon enough. I didn't open my mouth to scream, only got ready for my bones to crunch against hard metal and-

"TRIS!" a deep voice roared as big arms wrapped around my waist and I flew over the edge of the ditch, tumbling down with my savior. By now, I had a good idea of who he was due to the aroma of a fresh waterfall.

"Ah!" I said as a rock clipped me in the head. _Really Tris?_ I thought to myself. _Two seconds ago you were bracing for death, but now a rock gets you and you say 'ah'?_

We slowed to a stop as the ditch evened out on the ground, and I lay on my back, hair thrown across my face, breathing heavily and my entire body shaking. I attempted getting up, but my unsteady arms refused to take the weight. I turned to the right, and saw the familiar handsome face I had been expecting. My breath caught as I saw a deep line of red trickling down his face, and for a second I feared the worst. My fears were shot down though, when my hand against his cheek woke him up. Instead of jerking away, like I would expect him to, as he never seemed very fond of physical contact, he raised his hand to press it over mine. He stayed like that, eyes closed as he took deep breaths, and then curled my hand within his, bringing it down to hold it against his chest.

"Tris." he sighed, sounding relieved. His eyes snapped open and I was immediately caught in their depths. " _Tris._ " He said my name again, and I felt a familiar tremble go through me.

He sat up and pulled me to his chest, holding me in that wonderful embrace that smelled like a mountain river but felt like soft waves of the ocean. I sighed into his chest, ignoring the throbbing pain of my scalp.

"You're okay, you're ok." he said in that deep,calming voice.

I wondered for a moment why he felt the urge to comfort me, until I noticed I was shivering violently, although the fall was definitely not the only reason.

"You're bleeding." I said softly, pulling away to look at the mark slightly to the side and above his right eye.

He gave a harsh bark of laughter, and I looked at him, surprised. "You almost got killed Tris, I can handle a little cut." he said, voice soft again.

I shook my head at his words. "And it's my fault you're hurt." I said as I took out a small pack of tissues, holding a few to his head.

As I put slight pressure to stop the bleeding, I saw him watching me. My eyes flickered down to meet his, and his dark gaze once again penetrated me. I froze, staring into his eyes. _What are you doing Tris?! Stop standing like a deer in the headlights! You do not swoon over boys you can't have!_ I reprimanded myself, tearing my eyes away from his.

"You scared me, I thought I would be too late." he finally said, breaking the awkward lull in conversation.

His words jerked me back to remember what had happened. "Why did you do it?" I asked. "You could've died."

He just looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes swirling with emotion. But as he opened his mouth to respond, a voice cut through from the top of the ditch.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN FREAKIN SHIT!" I heard Christina shout from above us. "Are you ok?!"

I shared an amused glance with Four, and we stood, supporting each other. "We're fine Chris!" I called up.

Will soon appeared by her side, and they scrambled down the rocky side to us, meeting us as we made our way up.

"I think I just shit a brick." Chris said, eyes wide and breathless.

Will looked much the same, with a pale face and trembling lips when he spoke. "Man, that was like something out of a movie!" he said slowly, looking between the two of us as he put his arm under Four's and around his back to support him.

"Yeah." Four said dryly. "Like Twilight?" he said.

Despite the situation, I had to laugh at the similarities. "Yeah, tough, untouchable, handsome guy saves the helpless little girl." I scoffed, as Christina mirrored Will's actions on me.

I gasped a moment later, realizing my words. "I didn't mean…"

But Four was already smirking. "So when does the little girl ask the tough handsome guy out?" he said playfully.

I glared at him. "I believe you forgot _untouchable_." I snorted.

At Will's face though, I realized I had chosen the wrong words. "Well…" he grinned, looking at Christina.

She smirked, catching his meaning. "I don't think Four would mind being… _touched_." she burst into a fit of giggles, while Will fought to keep a straight face.

By now, both me and Four were bright red, his participation in the joke long gone.

"Well um…" I started as we cleared the top of the ditch. "I'll just head on home now." I said, scrambling away from Christina, still feeling quite awkward. "Wait… where'd the truck go?" I asked, confused.

"They towed it when some kid called 911. And the driver went to the hospital. We didn't get the chance to mention you two, he was barely conscious." Will told me absently as he raised an eyebrow at Four, who was backing away from him as if he had a disease.

"How long were we down there?" asked surprised.

"Like, 10 minutes. Me and Christina ran over after we told the medics in the ambulance how the truck had fallen. You're just lucky the it didn't fall down after you, it was inches away from the edge." Chris explained.

I shuddered at the thought of the huge vehicle rumbling down on me and Four. "Well let's just leave it, I'm not really looking to press charges on the guy, I don't think he saw us." I said, already making my way down the drive.

"Wait! Where's your car?" Four asked, fully free from Will's smirk.

"Oh, I walked!" I called back.

A second later I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. "I can take you to your house if you want." he offered. Seeing that I was about to decline, he held up a finger. "You promised to tell me a story anyway." he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "If you insist." I said, waving to Chris and Will as he guided me across the parking lot. I gasped when we approached a black porsche. "Th-this is your car?" I gasped, lightly touching the shining finish.

"Yeah." he said, grinning.

I felt my face twist into a smirk. "At least it's not a volvo."

He burst into laughter as he got my joke, although I think he was mostly laughing at the memory of our conversation.

"So," he began, as we got in the car. "you think I'm handsome?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "This is gonna be the smile thing all over again, huh?" I asked.

He flashed me a grin and I groaned. "You little shit." I muttered, not really meaning it but meaning it at the same time.

"But I'm your little shit." he declared, but then color rushed to his cheeks as he went over the words in his mind.

I leaned forward against my seat belt as we pulled out of the slot, laughing hysterically. "I have enough of those… thank you!" I crowed.

He just rolled his eyes at me, mouth twitching as he fought a smile.

 **Four POV:**

As Tris leaned forward against her seat belt, I fought a smile that threatened to creep across my face. _You should be mad! She's laughing at you!_ I told myself. And really, I should, I should be mad, as I hate being laughed at. But for some reason, I don't really mind when Tris does it, like earlier, on our way to the lunch room. I actually like- no, love- to be the reason of her laughter. I reached over to her, glad to have the excuse to touch her as I put a hand on her slight shoulder, pulling her back. "You're gonna slam your head into the car, and then all of that work protecting your head from the truck will go to waste." I chuckled as she leaned back into the seat, wiping her eyes.

"Ok, but only for my little shit." she said, obviously containing another fit of laughter.

"Lucky me." I said dryly, not letting on to how much I enjoyed the wide smile on her face.

She eventually calmed down, and looked around, curiosity rising in her eyes. "So how exactly do you afford this beauty?" she asked, running her hands over the dashboard.

"Mayor's son." I said tightly, unhappy at the turn my mind took at the mention of my father.

"Wait… as in Marcus Eaton?" she gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Last time I checked."

"Wow, it must be cool to be the mayor's son. You must know so much about the city!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't share the excitement however, as it only reminded me of how my father rarely spoke to me about anything, let alone his all-so-precious work. "Yeah, it's just great!" I snapped, coming out much harsher than I intended.

She quieted after that, bringing her arms down from the smooth black dashboard to rest on her knees as she leaned her head on the window.

I glanced sideways at her, and once again I was captured by her beauty. The bright afternoon sunlight shone down through through the window, turning her hair golden and lighting her eyes to a beautiful, impossibly bright blue. Her skin was practically glowing in the rays. However, I couldn't ignore the confusion and sadness in her eyes, and felt awful knowing I had caused it. I pulled into their parking garage, and we got out.

"Sorry." I said quietly as she shut her door.

She looked up with an apologetic gaze. "No, it's my fault, I get it if you don't want to talk about that."

I said nothing as we walked to the elevator, hoping my outburst hadn't given too much away.

She continued cautiously as she pressed the button for our floor. "I mean… it must be hard… your father must be really busy and stressed all the time."

I looked at her, relieved that she hadn't realized and also that she understood part of the problem. I gave a small smile. "Yeah, it gets hard, but we get through it." I said truthfully. We don't get through it together, but we each have our own ways of dealing with stress. I beat on my drums, he… well, we all know what he beats on.

She seemed relieved that I wasn't angry at her anymore, and I felt bad. Here I was, making her all tense and uncomfortable, while she was about to tell me all about her past. And from what I had seen of her so far, she wasn't exactly the show-and-tell kind of person.

"So," she said, placing her hand on the handle. "you ready?"

"For what?" I asked confused.

She gave me an evil smile. "My brother." she threw open the door to reveal a tall boy pacing in front of a small, dull purple couch. At the sound of the door, his head flew up to reveal wide green eyes and a hooked nose.

"Beatrice!" he exclaimed, marching over.

"Tris." she corrected him.

"I have been waiting here for ten minutes Beatrice, TEN!"

"Tris."

"Do you have any idea what could happen in 10 minutes?! Someone could rob a bank, or break into a house, or kill a girl! A truck could _flip over_ in ten minutes Beatrice!"

"Tris."

I chuckled at the irony and at her pissed expression. It was then the worrywart noticed me.

"Who. Is. This." he said, in more of a statement than a question.

"This is Four. He's here to work on our art project with me." she lied smoothly.

He snorted. "Oh really? You're here to help my sister with art, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, not really liking the tone but at the same time amused.

"Uh huh. Well I just need you to answer a few-"

"No, I am not her boyfriend and no, we won't do any business in her room and yes, we will leave the door open to her room and no, we will not go in her room anyway and no, I will never break her heart even though we were never dating in the first place." I recited.

Tris was covering her mouth by the end of my little speech, shoulders shaking as she tried to muffle her laughter.

He looked… miffed, to say the least, but he eventually sighed. "Run along."

Tris gave him a wide smile. "Thanks Dad!" she chirped, grabbing my hand and racing past him, pulling me up a blue, curved staircase and down a hallway with multiple doors. She ran to the end, which had a grey door at the very end, a blue door on one side, and a black door on the other. She pulled me through the black door, slamming it shut behind us. As it closed, it cut off Caleb's angry yelling quickly. She turned and locked it as I examined the room. It was surprisingly colorful despite her foreboding black door. She had a grey and black plaid blanket on her twin-sized bed, with pale blue sheets. Her walls were a light baby blue and her dresser and nightstand were light grey, along with her lampshade. Above her night table she had a black poster on the wall with white letters.

"We just decide the rest of our lives." I read aloud, a small smile on his face.

She gave a light laugh. "Yeah, I made that when we first moved here. Me and Caleb were both really nervous when we got on the plane in Texas and he asked me if I was nervous, so I said: 'Why would I be nervous? We just decide the rest of our lives.'" she smiled slightly, a tinge of sadness clouding her gaze. "I made it to remind myself to make the right choices."

I gave her a sympathetic look. "You miss it, don't you." I said quietly.

She nodded, but a second later she looked up with a sparkle in her eyes. "Do you wanna see it?" she asked.

I nodded, expecting she was referring to her old home. I was proved right when she sat at the desk in the corner of her room. I smiled at her home screen.

"One choice can transform you." I read out loud. "You're really into the whole choices thing, huh?"

Although I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was smiling by the way her cheeks jutted out from her face, and the corners of her eyes turned up slightly. "Everything you do is a choice you make, and every single one changes you. The thing to question is: Which ones will change you the most?" she answered without looking from her computer.

I didn't answer, mulling over her words. "You're pretty wise for a 16 year old." I finally said.

She sighed slightly. "Losing everything does that to a person." she said in a surprisingly light voice.

I was about to ask if she was ok, when she sat straight up in her chair. "Found'em!" she said happily.

She clicked on a photo album labeled "Texas" and it opened to reveal pictures of wide plains and herds of horses and cattle and dogs and Tris and people I didn't know. In conclusion, it captured me, and I knew immediately that if i even set a single foot in that beautiful place, I would never want to leave. She sat back in her chair, sighing.

I pointed to a picture that had caught my attention. "Can you open that one?" I asked her.

She nodded, and clicked on it. It grew to cover the whole screen, and I smiled. It was a picture of Tris wearing a straw cowboy hat on a beautiful black horse. They were perched on the edge of a cliff, a vast field of grass plains dotted with cattle behind them. Tris was holding the reins with one hand, the other keeping her long, sun-bleached hair from flying in her face. She had the most beautiful smile on, her nose, freckled from the sun, wrinkling and her eyes wide and bright and wonderfully alive. I found my smile growing, seeing her look so perfectly content.

"My mom took that picture." she sighed.

I looked at her, hearing the wistfulness in her voice. She was staring at the picture looking lost in memories.

"Was that your horse?" I asked, looking back at the beautiful black horse in the picture. The animal's coat was shiny and sleek, smooth muscles beneath the skin. The wavy mane flew out much like Tris's hair, as did the tail. The forelock was also moved aside by the wind, revealing a small white dot in the center of it's forehead.

"She was-is my best friend." Tris answered. "Her name is Sophie."

"She's beautiful." I said quietly.

"I know." Tris whispered, her voice breaking.

I looked around at her, concerned, and felt pain tear at my chest as I saw her glistening eyes. She turned away immediately. "Tris-" I started.

She cleared her throat, interrupting me. "Sorry." she said, her voice slightly stronger.

"Don't apologize. Are you-"

She cut me off again, voice smooth. "Let's work on the art project."

 **Tris POV:**

I set to work on unpacking my bag, avoiding eye contact with Four at all costs. He did the same, though he kept looking up at me. I knew he wanted answers, but i just… couldn't. Not yet. I can't let my guard down, ever. _You cried in front of him, now he just thinks you're a homesick baby._ I sighed, the voice in my head returning. _He wants to get away from you now, so you better finish your project quick. Wouldn't want him to be stuck with you._ For some reason the voice would like me to die. I shook it away, it and it's truthful words. I finally looked up, holding my art book and a mechanical pencil.

"So… ideas?" I asked quietly.

"You're the one with the symbolism talent." he teased. "Put it to work."

I grinned, ignoring that constant nagging knowledge that he had to be nice to me in order for us to make any progress. "Well…" I started, thinking. It was hard to do though, as all I could think about were two eyes, both dark blue, one with a speck of light blue, and both burning in fiery passion. I gasped, getting an idea. "Eyes!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me like I had grown two heads. "Um… eyes what?" he asked.

I laughed at how ridiculous I must've sounded. "Eyes! Eyes burn with passion, love, hate, anger?"

A smile grew on his face. "Eyes burn." he agreed.

"So we draw eyes, eyes burning with something." I finished.

"Alright, let's make a list of the emotions." He said.

I thought for a moment, making a list in my head. "Anger." I suggested. Easy one. "Compassion. Jealousy, pain, happiness, determination… Love." I said, fighting the blush that itched to go to my cheeks.

I saw Four's head twitch a little, but he just continued writing.

"That's… probably enough." He said. "That gives us 7 to work on."

"Alright." I said, taking the list. "You work on two, I work on two, and we do the last one together?" I asked.

He nodded his head in agreement. "And once we each finish one, we can trade finished ones so we both have a say in each one."

I smiled. "Great! So which two do you want to do?" I asked, looking at the list.

"I think… I'd be pretty good at jealousy." he grinned, cheeks coloring a bit. I remembered his fight with Al and laughed. "Alright, Mr. Scary gets jealous."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, smiling. "Which do you want?"

"Determination?" I guessed, remembering how I had set my mind on accepting the big move.

He chuckled. "Called it. Can I do pain?" he said the last part quickly.

I looked up surprised… and concerned. _Who the hell puts this amazing boy through pain?_ I thought angrily as he avoided my eyes. I said nothing though, only scribbled down his name by the emotion. He looked up, realizing I wasn't questioning, and smiled slightly. I returned it, and he scooched over to sit next to me, looking at the page in his notebook.

"Which one for you next?" he asked.

I pondered the list. "Anger." I smiled grimly, remembering the incident with Lauren and Nicole.

Four didn't smile though, instead, he looked up, his dark blue eyes boring into my own grey-blue one. I became suddenly aware of how close we were sitting, his chin brushing my head and his arm slightly behind my back, bracing his body. He was turned sideways from his hips down, and all he had to do was turn the rest of him sideways to bring his face against mine, his lips against mine. _But he won't. Because you're ugly._ Damn that voice has no filter.

"I just wanted to apologize for what they said to you, I should've warned you about them." He said quietly, although the low sound of his voice seemed to fill every inch of space between us.

I still blushed though, recalling what they had brought to attention. I unconsciously brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "It's okay." I said softly.

He let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh! No it's not!" he said, leaning back a bit, giving us both space to breathe. "They hurt you, but nothing they said was true!" he exclaimed.

I sighed, remembering how I had been through this conversation with another boy, and he ended up lying too. I decided to just cut to the chase this time. "Four, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know what I look like, it's ok. I'm fine." I said firmly.

His eyes flared at my words. "Damnit Tris, why would I lie?! You're… beautiful." he said, cheeks pink but eyes sincere and wide.

My eyes widened at his words, and I let out a little sigh. I turned to jot his name down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You just won compassionate, congratulations." I said softly.

He gave a little smile and slowly, tentatively, wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, putting my arms around his neck as he seemingly instinctively pulled me into his lap. I sighed into his chest, snuggling into his soft shirt and breathing in his musty smell. I felt him bury his face in my hair, and I felt little shivers run down my spine as his warm breath blew against the back of my neck. I murmured into his shirt after a while. "Do I get happiness now?"

He chuckled softly, picking up the pad of paper without removing both arms from my body. I heard the pen scribble on the paper.

"Done." he said, a smile in his voice as his arms returned to me.

I just sighed basking in the warmth of his body. _It won't last_. That little voice taunted. And I knew that, but in the moment, I didn't really care. When we finally separated, I smiled up at him, and he gave me a similar expression. After about 5 seconds of that, we both cleared our throats, looking away awkwardly. I had the unlucky chance to look at the paper and what I saw scared me. I picked up the notebook, looking up at him again for a second and then down at the list. I let out a low whistle, hoping it didn't sound too strange, and wordlessly, awkwardly filled in the last slot, feeling his gaze on me.

 **Eye's Burn: Emotions**

Anger- Tris

Compassion- Four

Jealousy- Four

Pain- Four

Happiness- Tris

Determination- Tris

Love- FourTris

 **AHH! I'm so happy I finally got some real progress with my fav couple EVER! And thanks to the Guest who mentioned the 3rd person POV, sorry about that guys! I'm writing multiple stories at a time, and literally all of my others are 3rd person haha! But anyway, sorry it took so long, this chapter had a lot of drama in it! Already starting a new one!**

 **Also: I'm starting a Strange Magic fanfiction and I BEG OF YOU: Watch the movie and if you love it as much as do, tell people about it! There is a truly sad amount of stories and while the movie as a whole was far from Disney's best prodution, it has possibly the BEST. COUPLE. EVER. I love them so much! Bog and Marianne! It's finally a movie where the guy isn't hot or cute or even usually nice, but good at heart. And I'm so sad that everyone is so wrapped up in the rest of the movie that they don't see what an amazing influence it will have on all of the kids who watch it. Maybe not every girl needs a prince in silver armor. And maybe every boy doesn't need a cute, innocent, whole princess. Maybe they just need a heart of gold, even with a few cracks in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or the characters in it:(**

 **This chapter is starting from the hug, sorry for the backtrack, but I figured you guys would want to see Four's view of the hug:).**

 **Four POV:**

"It's okay." Tris said softly, a sad expression on her face.

"Ugh!" I said, shocked and frustrated with the girl in front of me. "No it's not!" _Can't you see yourself clearly?_ I wondered desperately. "They hurt you, but nothing they said was true!" I pleaded for her to understand, for her to not depreciate herself so much. But of course, she refused to listen. Instead, she got that familiar, far-off look in her eyes, and I knew she was remembering something from her past. I also knew it wasn't a good memory from the steel that came into her gaze.

"Four, you don't have to lie to make me feel better." She said firmly.

I fought the urge to flinch when she said my nickname. For some reason, it was bothering me that she used it. But I did allow my anger to flare up at her words.

"I know what I look like, it's ok. I'm fine."

"Damnit Tris, why would I lie?!" I said, harsher than I intended. I could physically feel myself softening as I met her wide, startled eyes. Stormy and strong and proud and magnificent. I tried to find the right words, and decided to say exactly what I had been thinking since I bumped into her that first day. "You're… beautiful." I said quietly. I could feel myself blushing, and I itched to lower my gaze from her's, but I couldn't tear myself away. Instead, I tried to show her through eye contact alone that I wasn't "just saying" anything.

She sighed a little, and turned away to write something down. I felt anxiety rise in me. "What are you doing?" I asked carefully, worried she was gonna do something like write her brother an order to kick me out of the apartment for making a move on her. Instead, like always, she surprised me in the best way.

"You just won compassionate, congratulations." she said in that quiet voice that she seemed to use whenever she felt nervous.

I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face as she turned to me, eyes still wide and unsure. Almost without thinking, I let my arms encircle her, drawing her to my chest in an attempt to wipe that uncertainty away. I felt her smile into my shirt as her arms fell around my neck. I brought her small body into my lap, feeling a need to be as close to her as physically possible. She sighed against me, and I felt a tingling rush through me as her warm breath hit my neck, and I sighed into her hair, breathing in her fresh, clean aroma. We sat like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort of one another, and I marveled at her. She had turned me from gloomy, scary, tough Four, to soft, compassionate, loving- _wait, what?_ I caught my train of thought. _I don't love anyone. Love hurts._ I scolded myself. I had learned that lesson long ago…

My mind was forced away from that path when I heard Tris murmuring into my shirt. "Do I get happiness now?"

I gave a small chuckle at that. Apparently, she still hadn't forgotten about the project. Forcing my hands to move away from her body, I wrote her name by the emotion. "Done."

She sighed and fell silent, and I longed to know what was going on in her head. _What are you thinking…?_ I jolted my thoughts away from that. _I don't deserve to know what she's thinking. I don't deserve to have her wrapped up in my arms. I'm too broken for her._ I shoved the thoughts away, not wanting to think of anything bad with her warmth radiating into me. We finally separated, and I smiled down at her, and she grinned up at me. Then I realized I had been watching her beautiful eyes for too long, so I coughed and averted my gaze. I heard a low whistle from beside me, and turned my head to see her facing away from me. I peered over her shoulder and my breath caught in my throat as she jotted down the words quickly, the last emotion, the one that we do together. Love.

I struggled to regain my breath, hoping she hadn't heard my gasp. Her hand was stilled, and she didn't turn to face me, for which I was thankful, as I currently felt (and probably looked) like a dying fish. I coughed, finally able to continue the airflow in my body, and looked down.

"So…" she said awkwardly, trailing off.

I decided to save us both by setting us on task. "Let's start on our first choices." I looked down at the list, desperately avoiding the last one, and read aloud the first one for each of us. "Alright… You start on anger and I'll start compassion?"

 **(AN: I'll put the list every time there is a reference to it so you guys don't have to go looking for it.)**

 **Eye's Burn: Emotions**

Anger- Tris

Compassion- Four

Jealousy- Four

Pain- Four

Happiness- Tris

Determination- Tris

Love- FourTris

She gave me a relieved smile and nodded. "Sure! If you need any help ask me, and I'll do the same."

"Sure." I agreed, knowing already that I would need help. _No matter what she may think, I am_ _ **not**_ _compassionate._ I thought regretfully.

I heard a soft sigh beside me, and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned at my expression. "I know what you're thinking, and I disagree entirely. You _are_ compassionate."

"But-" I started, but stopped when she whipped up a hand.

"Save it Four. I know you put up a tough, muscleman, mean front, but everyone has a way of hiding the parts they don't want other's to see. The parts that make you feel vulnerable. You put up your fists and you punch." she said, an understanding look in her eyes. "I've done it too, literally." she gave a small laugh. "Just don't underestimate yourself. And make this page," she pointed to the blank white sheet in front of me. "who you _really_ are."

I was still for a few moments, stunned by how well she had read my emotions. When I saw her start to shift awkwardly, I chuckled weakly. "You sure pay attention." I said, fighting to stay cool.

She laughed. "Silent observer. Something you are not unused to." she said slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the silent, _handsome_ , observer. Who observes things _handsomely._ " I barely held in my laughter as her face turned red.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?!" she exclaimed crossly.

"Hmm…" I tapped my finger on my chin. "...no."

"Ugh! Work on your project little shit." she said with an evil smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper again, while she turned to lean against her blue wall. _How the hell do I start? Where do I start? What do I start_ _ **with**_ _?_ Questions raced through my mind as I stared blankly at the paper. My thoughts grew anxious as Tris began to sketch something on her paper. _What to do…_ I looked around the room, searching for inspiration. I let out a small sigh, finding nothing to kick-start my brain.

"Find the color of your emotion." Tris advised, not looking up from her page.

I thought about what she said for a moment, and then smiled as one particular color flooded my brain. "Thanks." I said, beginning to sketch out the eye. I made a large arc with my pencil, and another beneath it, making the basic shape of an eye. I then drew in the iris and pupil shapes, fitting in the corners of the eye and the tear ducts. I ended up with a very basic outline of an eye. I then made the lid, keeping it as high as possible to make the eye look wide. I erased a section of the line separating the pupil and the iris, drawing in two small ovals. Then, I began the fine details. I drew in a mother sitting on the steps to a concrete building, holding a child, with a small blanket wrapped around them, rain pattering down from the cloudy sky. Then, from the top left of the eye, sketched out a soft outline of what was to be light, shining down, cutting through the rain to settle on the mother and child. There, the ray changed to shape as a hand covering them, shielding them from the rain around them. I flicked my pencil over a few spots, and then settled back to look at my work. The two people were in the pupil, resting in the bottom curve of it. The rain was mainly in the surrounding iris, fading out towards the edges of the eye itself. The light shone through, straight to the pupil, where the hand cupped the top of the center orb. I stretched my shoulders, working out the ache from being hunched over for so long. All in all, I was quite proud of my sketch, and I knew it would be even better once I added the colors. I looked to the side to see Tris slumped over on the floor, notepad in her hand. I became worried for a moment, before realizing she had fallen asleep. I watched her for a moment, loving how her eyelashes fluttered as if she was dreaming, how a small smile graced her face, all creases of worry and sadness gone. _I would bet $50 that she's dreaming about Texas._ I thought to myself, standing to get a spare blanket from the chair in front of her desk. I draped the dark blue fleece around her, taking a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Beautiful." I whispered, hoping the voice would travel into her dreams and convince her of the truth. I then sat against the end of her bed, facing out the window, and watched the soft gray sky as the rain started.

 **Tris POV:**

" _Beautiful." A voice sounded from the baby blue skies above me. I laughed and let my arms fly out as if they were wings. And they might as well be, as I flew across the grassy meadows of my farm on the magnificent black mare beneath me. "Whoo!" I whooped as we sped across the landscape, galloping through the space with nothing to stop us, to slow us. Sophie wore no saddle or bridle, we had no need. I just tucked my fingers into her mane and touched my heels to her side, giving her the only urging she needed to plunge into a full out sprint. Then, any words I said would be tossed away in the wind anyway, so I clamped my mouth shut, loving the way the wind drew tears from my eyes and the sting of the black mane of my best friend snapping against my cheeks. I knew without looking that her tail was flying out behind her like a flag that said 'freedom'. I knew without looking that dirt shot up from her hooves as she dug into the ground to race faster. I knew without looking that her eyes were sparkling with joy and freedom and love. I knew without looking that her ears were still forward, that she still wasn't giving it her all. She was still holding back. I urged her forward once more with my heels, feeling her soft, smooth coat beneath me, muscles surging under the surface. I prepared myself for the blast of speed that was sure to come, winding her mane around my hands further, squinting my eyes shut, tightening my grip on her back with my thighs. But it never came. Instead, she faltered in her step, slowing. I opened my eyes, confused, looking around to see what my sure-footed horse had stumbled on. But as I turned, I saw nothing. Instead, I felt ice-cold arms wrap around my waist, yanking me away from my beloved steed. I screamed in shock as her mane fell from my grip with no effort, though I had wrapped my hands so tightly it should've dislocated my fingers._

" _No!" I screamed as Sophie collapsed, her forelegs making a sickening crunch as she fell forward, a fatal injury. She was stopping, I knew, for me. Searching desperately as she let lost whinnies out into the crisp air. The sky turned a sickly gray around us and I struggled against the icy grip, but nothing could free me, not even when I punched at the elbows with all my might. When I looked down, I saw all-too familiar tanned forearms, lined with lean muscle. "NO!" I screamed again, realizing who it was as a glimpse of pale icy eyes flashed in my vision. He was pulling me farther from Sophie as she called after me, hooves scraping at the ground as she fought against the pain to stand. "SOPHIE!" I cried despairingly, reaching out my arms desperately. But a second later, the dull grey was everywhere, nothing else. The cold arms were gone, and I was just standing in empty grey space. Nothing. Then, slowly, buildings began to come out from the grey. But they provided no comfort. They were the same, uniform color. Hard and tall and cold and steel, like the eyes…_

" _Tris!" a deep voice shouted from behind me._

 _I spun around to see Four, wrists pinned behind him with grey rope. "Four!" I shouted, immediately racing towards him._

" _Tris!" he called again, this time anger in his voice. "Tris why would you do this to me?" his voice boomed in my ears, and I stumbled to a stop, confused._

" _What are you-" I stopped short as a whip appeared from the grey mist, sailing through the air to collide with the skin of his back. "Four!" I screamed._

" _You hurt him." a cold voice echoed around me._

" _You!" I shouted venomously, anger and shame coursing through me. "Why are you here?" I shouted into the sky._

" _Over here, honey." the voice said, and a pair of pale blue eyes appeared a few feet from Four. "You hurt him." he repeated, as the whip fell against Four's back again._

 _Four's dark blue eyes, a stark comparison to the icy pair a few feet away, glared at me angrily. "You did this!" he shouted. "Why would you do this to me?" he shouted again, flinching as the whip shot down again, visibly fighting to contain his pain._

" _What do you mean? What did I do?" I asked desperately. I began running forward again, but was met with an invisible glass-like barrier. "Please! Stop!" I begged, my fists slamming against the clear wall in vain._

" _You and your fear did this, Tris." the cold voice said, coming from the pale gaze. "Why couldn't you just be brave enough for me? Coward." he hissed. "Why couldn't you be brave enough for him?" The whip sailed down again._

" _I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Please, stop! I'll give you what you want! Just STOP!" I heard Four's whimpers as the whip came down again and again, unceasingly._

" _It's too late Tris." Four whispered, his face suddenly wiped of anger, only sadness and surrender and helplessness remaining. "Too late."_

I shot up from the wall with a gasp, my eyes scanning the room around me. I sat there, panting, panicked, and confused for a few seconds, before reality set in. _It was a dream_. I realized with relief. _Just a dream._ I sat back against the wall, trying to relax my tense muscles and pounding heartbeat. It was then I noticed the tears streaking my face. I angrily wiped them away, furious at myself. _No crying, you promised yourself Tris!_ But I couldn't help but dwell on the dream, which was still fresh in my mind. Had it meant something? _No, it couldn't. He doesn't know where I am. And Sophie is safe at home in Texas. And Four…_ I sat up in surprise, memories from that afternoon flooding my mind. _You fell asleep…_ I realized, seeing the notebook in my hand. I examined my drawing of the eye. I had made an eye narrowed to show anger, adding in some wrinkles above it to show the skin tensing. The eye itself had veins criss-crossing the white of the eye. The pupil had flames that licked all around the edges. On the inside, there were miniscule pictures, some overlapping each other. There were men firing shots at each other, no particular sides visible, just bullets shooting at other bullets. Those that didn't hit targets continued their way across the rest of the eye. Those that did hit targets hit the innocent people in the center of the guns. War. There was a women who had her back turned towards the outside of the eye, while her children kneeled behind her, clothes ragged and torn, with their hands begging for food, for shelter, for warmth, for love. Neglect. The rags of their clothes trailed off until they melded into a whip, which was in a man's hand, which was held high above a small boy, who was crouched over, back exposed and already laced with scars. Abuse. There were also burning buildings scattered across the eye, pieces falling to the ground to come into fragments on impact, like steel turning to shattered glass. Destruction. And the flames from those buildings licked at every other image I had placed in the iris, going outward until they joined the flames at the edges. The pupil was not black, rather, it was a hot, raging, burning ball of gas. Like a star touched by Satan, or the sun cursed by Hell. It was quite terrifying really, but it did the intention. The pictures, rather than showing anger themselves, provoked anger in the observer, which was my intention. I averted my eyes, feeling a boiling rage in my as I looked at the innocents being injured, at the children being abandoned, and in particular, at the child being whipped. It reminded me of my dream… of Four. Shaking my head, I realized that Four must've gone home, as it was already night. I stood to turn the light off, when the blankets at the base of my bed moved.

I gave a startled yelp as they touched my foot, but soon shut my mouth when his face was revealed. _He fell asleep too._ I thought with a small laugh. He looked so peaceful sleeping, with his brow relaxed, rather than lowered. His mouth was even smiling slightly. "Goodnight Four." I said softly, putting the blanket back over him and heading downstairs. I stopped to grab my phone from my nightstand as I went, and decided to turn off the light to let him sleep. _3:48am?!_ I realized with a start when I checked my phone. "We are gonna be tired tomorrow… or today." I muttered as I descended the stairs, making sure to be quiet. My brother would be sleeping by now, and I _really_ wasn't in the mood to explain why there was a 18-year-old boy asleep in my bedroom. _At least Dad isn't home._ I thought to myself, relieved. He had left to work on some buildings destroyed by an earthquake in California, and wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. "I don't know why we bothered moving if he has to cross the country anyway." I snorted as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a container of leftover pasta and put it in the microwave to heat up. I waited a minute before taking it out, and balanced a cup of water and half of a chocolate muffin in my other hand. I quickly placed it all on the glass coffee table by the couch before I could drop anything, and ate quietly, checking my instagram absently.

 **_bae_lauren_** _Freakin' ugly bitch._

 **_urs4evernicole_** _Ugh, Ikr? If my face looked like that I would put some concealer on!_

 **_bae_lauren_** _Yeah, the type where you can't see the face at all._

 **_urs4evernicole_** _Like a plastic bag?_

 **_bae_lauren_** _Omg, totally! Maybe she'll choke to death!_

 **peterfootball** _Ha! She deserves every second of that!_

 **_bae_lauren_** _You hate the bitch too?!_

 **peterfootball** _Are you that surprised? The ugly whore! She tried to fuck me!_

 **_urs4evernicole_** _Ugh! I KNEW she was a slut!_

I choked on a mouthful of noodles as I read the comments. _Peter, Lauren and Nicole, of course._ "They're idiots, remember Tris?" I said to myself, trying to keep the tears from flowing. But I couldn't, and I let my fork fall on my plate as the tears fell. "Why…?" I asked desperately. I realized my account wasn't private, and let my thumb hang over the little switch on the screen that could make it private. _No, you are Tris Prior. You are no coward._ I told myself. How ironic, to say that while the salty water leaked down my cheeks. I resorted to the same technique as before, hating myself for allowing such petty comments to bring me to tears. _1- they are idiots who don't even know you._ I took a deep breath to steady myself. _2- they are most likely saying this out of jealousy for Four._ The tears began to stop. _3- they don't actually want you dead, they're just angry._ I used the heel of my hand to wipe the wetness away, and fought the urge to question the truth of the last one. "No more crying Tris. For real." I said sternly. "No more weakness. No more fear."

I stood up, appetite gone, and checked the time again as I made my way to the kitchen. _4:01._ I sighed, unsure of what to do. It would be useless to go back to sleep again, only to wake up in two hours for school. But then again, I didn't need to be up for another two hours. "What to do…" I sighed, playing with the strings of my sweatshirt. Then I realized, _Four and I need to be outta here before Caleb wakes up, or else we're in_ big _trouble._ With this in mind, I ran up the steps to my room, flicking the light back on so Four would wake up. I was about to rush into my closet to dress, when I saw Four in his crinkled shirt. _He needs clothes too._ "Great." I muttered, backing out of my room to turn to the dark blue door opposite to mine. I took a deep breath, and put all of my effort into stepping lightly across the hallway. I ever-so-slowly turned the door knob, silently thanking Caleb's need to keep everything neat and pristine. It meant that his door hinges were well-oiled so they didn't creak, and his floor wasn't littered with clothes. I stepped lightly across his gray rug, opening his closet door. I went through his clothes quickly, trying to find something Four would wear. I finally found a black T-shirt with a V-neck that Caleb was probably trying to get rid of, and dark blue, loose ripped jeans. I swung the closet shut again, and tip-toed out, making sure everything was as it was when I entered. I let out a sigh of relief as I shut the blue door again, and threw caution into the wind, racing into my room and chucking the clothes in Four's general direction for when he woke. I dashed into the bathroom, brushing my teeth while cleaning my face. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second, recalling Nicole's comment about concealer. I self consciously touched my pale cheek, and opened the drawer, getting out the concealer that I rarely used. I put some on my finger, dotting it across my face, unsure how to use it. I ended up just rubbing in the dots, hoping it provided some coverage. I expected to feel better with the makeup, but instead I felt fake. _This isn't me!_ I thought disgustedly. _I will NOT let those two determine how I look!_ I thought angrily, wetting a strip of toilet paper and quickly wiping off the makeup. Feeling more freshened now that my face was clear and washed, I dashed into my closet, yanking a black T from its hanger along with a pair of black skinny-jeans. I ran out to my room, throwing off my old clothes quickly. As I lifted the shirt, I felt the bird's nest that was my hair. Sighing, I picked up the brush from my nightstand, and began tearing at the nest, facing the small mirror by my bed.

"Tris? What time is- Oh!" a deep voice said sleepily behind me, before turning shocked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Oh, I forgot he was here!_ I realized, turning to face him. I was met with his very surprised and slightly dazed face, whose eyes did not meet mine. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, yanking up my covers as I realized I was only wearing my bra and underwear. I quickly snapped my mouth shut though, remembering Caleb across the hall.

I listened intently from under my covers for a moment, relieved when no sound came from his room. Then, the situation at hand settled on me again, and my cheeks turned flaming red.

"Tris?" he asked quietly.

"It's 4:30. There are clothes for you on the floor. Get changed in the bathroom. Meet me downstairs." I said softly, unwilling to lower the covers from my face.

"Tris…" he said softly again.

I cut him off. "Get ready." I said in a monotone. I knew it was unfair to be mad at him, it wasn't his fault, but I was just so embarrassed. _God, now he knows you're skinny and pale and ugly._ I stopped the train of thought, remembering my promise not to cry. I heard the door shut, and slowly lowered the covers, making sure he was gone. In a flash, I was yanking the shirt and jeans on, anxious to cover myself, feeling as if there were eyes on my walls, judging me. I finished brushing my hair, grabbed my wallet and phone, and shot out of the room before he came out.

 **Four POV:**

I opened my eyes drearily to bright lights shining down into my face. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts and take in the surroundings, but I realized quickly that I was in Tris's room, in Tris's blanket, leaning on Tris's bed. _I fell asleep._ I realized, sitting up. I heard the sound of hair ripping from the bed, and turned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Tris? What time is-" I trailed off as I opened my eyes, feeling them bulge out of their sockets. She was only in her undergarments. "Oh!" I exclaimed, my eyes trailing down her exposed body without me consciously realizing. I couldn't help but notice how her slender waist curved in, her soft ivory skin open to me. Her petite frame only lured me closer, I could see the hidden muscles beneath it. My breath caught when she turned, and I forced myself not to look up. She gave me many 'little problems' but I was sure gonna have a big 'little problem' if I looked at her chest. Apparently, she wasn't prepared for me to wake up, because a second later she was screaming some profanity and diving beneath her covers. After the initial daze had ended, I felt enormous guilt falling over me. Here I was, inviting myself over to her house, and staying the night, only to wake up and ogle her when she wasn't even aware I was awake. After a moment of silence, I felt pressed to say something.

"Tris?" I asked in a soft voice, hoping she wasn't mad.

"It's 4:30. There are clothes for you on the floor. Get changed in the bathroom. Meet me downstairs." was the quiet answer from the pile of covers. I winced at the vulnerable voice, hating that I had made her feel that.

"Tris?" I tried again, wanting to apologize, to tell her she had no reason to be insecure, to cradle her in my arms and chase away anything that was hurting her-

"Get ready." she said in a more steeled voice.

That reminded me that right now, _I_ was hurting her. Ashamed and immensely guilty, I gathered the clothes she had mentioned and headed into her bathroom. As soon as the door shut, I heard a quick, rushed commotion that lasted about a minute, before light footsteps retreated down the hall. I sighed, pulling the shirt over my head. It was a little tight, but I was grateful she had gone through the trouble to get it for me anyway. I put on the jeans, relieved that _those_ weren't tight, and ran some cold water. I splashed it on my face, and instantly felt more alive. I saw a large bottle of mouthwash on the side, and contemplated it for a moment. I decided to get out my phone and text her to ask if I could use it.

 **Four** / _Tris_

4:45- **Can I borrow some of ur mouthwash?**

4:45- _Sure_

4:46- **Thanks**

4-48- **I'm sorry Tris**

I sighed, checking my phone for the time. _4:40, no response._ I dashed out of her room, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. _Wait, why are we leaving at 5:00am?_ I realized.

"Tris?" I whispered once I got down the stairs.

"Door." she answered, and I heard her turn the knob.

"Why are we leaving at 5:00?" I asked in a normal tone once she shut the door behind us, hoping that normal conversation would take down the wall she had suddenly put up.

"I like it when you're alive." she answered, pressing the down arrow for the elevator.

"Um… thanks?" I answered, unsure of what she meant.

At that she gave a small chuckle. "If Caleb finds out you spent the night I would have to gather his little nerd bits from all over my apartment after he explodes, and your's too." she explained as we got on the elevator and she pressed the button for the garage.

I snorted. "I don't _have_ nerd bits."

Now it was her turn to snort. "So you're pure stupid?"

I laughed. "Feels like it right now." I looked at her face, hoping she wasn't still mad. I was startled though, when she looked up and met my eyes with defiance.

"You can stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy Four. I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault!" she said, yelling the last part as she stomped off the now-open elevator into the parking garage.

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone.

"What?" she snapped, spinning to face me with frustration in her eyes.

"Nothing, you just seem pretty mad…" I looked at her with eyebrows raised. Serious now, I tilted my head in concentration, trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

She sighed. "I'm not mad… I'm… sad-mad." she admitted quietly. As we reached my porche.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll answer if you gimme a ride?" she said hopefully.

I smiled at her. "I was gonna do that anyway Trissy."

She gave me a strange look, not bad, but unfamiliar. "Trissy?"

I tried my best to be confident and gave her a smirk. "Yeah, Trissy. You like it?" I hoped my voice didn't raise like I thought it did just then.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she gave a little quirky smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'll live."

"So…" I said as we cleared the garage. "Sad-mad?" I asked her.

She sighed, but it was a strange, fluttering sigh, as if something was blocking her throat.

"Tris?" I asked anxiously. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she said in a strained voice. "You wanna stop to eat? I got money."

When her voice cracked, I knew for sure. "Tris why are you crying?!" I asked, alarmed.

"I- I'm not crying." she said, turning to the window.

"Yes you are, and I want to know why!" I exclaimed, already angry at whoever or whatever was hurting her.

"Well too bad!" she snapped.

I pulled up to Dunkin' Donuts and parked on the curb, grateful for the lack of people on the edge of the city this early. "Why are you sad-mad?" I asked quietly as we went into the empty store.

She ignored me, wordlessly walking up to order a sandwich. I did the same, forcing her to put her money away, despite the glares she shot at me.

"I could've paid." she muttered as we waited for the food.

"I bet you could've." I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, but all I saw was the red puffiness beneath them from her tears. As if reading my thoughts, her vision hardened and she turned away. I took our food from the counter and sat down at a table by the window.

We ate in silence for a moment, until I couldn't stand it anymore. "Tris, you promised to tell me." I said firmly.

She sighed, and looked up at me with enormous blue eyes, mid-bite with her sandwich, and I couldn't contain the crooked smile at the sight.

"As adorable as that is, I still want an answer." I said.

"Chuck ma inagam pitah." she said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Uh… repeat that for those who don't speak alien." I said with a small smile.

She didn't return it though. Instead, she looked down, swallowing her food, and said in a very small voice, "Check my instagram picture."

I gave her a confused look, but unlocked my phone and went to her instagram.

"Last post." she whispered.

I grinned at the post she was talking about, it was the picture of her with her horse that had caught my attention earlier.

"What about-" that's when the preview of comments caught my attention. Already, my blood began to boil. I opened the comments to read through them, and I could feel the protectiveness towards Tris and incredible, overwhelming rage towards Peter, Lauren, and Nicole. I read through them again, not believing anyone would actually say something so terrible to her. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech of a chair, and the next second, her blonde hair was flowing behind her as she streaked out the door, running down the street.

"Tris!" I bellowed, running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or the characters in it:(**

 **THANK YOU NOTE:**

 **Huge thanks to all of the kind reviews on my story, special thanks to Faith O for noting the cyberbullying! There will be a lot of that in many of my stories, as I myself knows how badly it feels to be put down all the time. Believe it or not, my sister is the one who is constantly my downer. She tells me that I'm ugly, or that I can't sing well, or the songs I write suck. Sometimes, the only way I can convince myself that I might actually be good at something is when I read the wonderful reviews from you guys. So a special thanks to all of you really. You are all so supportive, and also thank you to the Guest who gave me that advice about the POV, thank you so much! I hope I'm doing better with that, I've started to check for that specifically:). Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **AN: there is a reference to a Taylor Swift song in this chapter, so keep a look out, the first two people who find it and comment the name of the song and the line I used from is get a shoutout! (Taylor Swift is my favorite artist!)**

 **Tris POV:**

I ran down the street, away from the boy who had shock in his eyes as he read those terrible comments. The same boy, who had just seen me almost naked, and knew that the comments about my appearance were true. I hated myself for crying in the car, I hated myself for being weak, I hated myself for being scared of his judgement, I hated myself for being scared of their judgement, I hated myself for caring about their biased opinions at all, and I hated myself for crying so much. Which is why I was absolutely refusing to cry now. Maybe there was a salty waterfall of tears raging inside me, but from here on out, that was where it would stay. _Your feelings are your own, no one else's._ I told myself. Nevertheless, I continued to run, even after I heard him shouting after me. I barged through early risers on the edge of the city as I ran, and it hit me how sad it was that they didn't give me strange looks for running so fast my legs were a blur. It was sad that they were familiar enough with it to not care anymore. I remembered a time in Texas, when Caleb had refused to let me play castle with him and his friend. I was five, and absolutely distraught. I had packed a sweatshirt and leggings, a bag of goldfish, and five dollars in a small bag. I set off down the street with it, until I took some turns and got lost, and started to miss my mom's warm hug… and my dad's soft voice…

I sat on a nearby bench, hidden in the shadow's of a store's overhang.

I had sat on the curb in front of a small house, with a little barn behind it. There were a few horses in the little paddock that surrounded the house, which had made me think of our farm. It was before Sophie had been born, before I was aware that you could have a favorite horse. So I loved every horse equally. The horses had just made me think of home more, and I began to cry. I didn't want to cry, because my 5-year-old self insisted that Caleb deserved it for not letting me play with them, and that my parents deserved it because they let him be mean to me. But soon enough, I was thinking about how my mom would hug me whenever I cried, and how my dad would come wrap his arms around the both of us, and soon enough, Caleb would stop into the room, muttering something about how he only joined the hug to make us feel better, but then he would always give me his own little hug, asking me in a quiet voice, "You ok B?" and I would nod, and he would smile and his green eyes would sparkle and we would all be a happy family. 5-year-old me had been crying hard by then, and soon enough an older lady, around 60, came out of the house, seeing me sitting in front of her patio. She came over and touched my shoulder, and I had jumped up, saying quick apologies, stumbling over my words as the childish me fought to calm down.

"I'm sorry Miss." I had said in a warbling voice. "I just… I'm lost!" I had broke off into sobs again, and she wrapped me in a hug before guiding me inside, saying soft things in her quiet voice that sounded sorry, and my selfish little self had been rather happy that someone felt bad for her. That didn't change the fact that I was lost though, so I had launched into my story, and it turned out, the lady knew exactly where I lived, as she had sold the huge farm to my parents, preferring the smaller piece of land that she owned then. She had let me ride one of her horses home, astonished at my already talented riding skill, and made sure my parents knew I was home. How surprised I was when the stallion I rode home- yes, 5-year-old me was already riding stallions- became the sire to Sophie in 5 years, born exactly on my 10th birthday. My parents were originally going to sell her, but it became obvious that the two of us had a huge bond, and they kept the small black foal. Even more astonished would I be when she ended up as my 8th grade teacher, 9 years later.

I shook my head sadly. Here in the city, a lost little girl would be ignored, or at the very best, sent to the police so she could be found in three days.

"Tris." that oh-so familiar voice said from beside me.

"I don't need your pity!" I spat at him as I stood, knowing I was being unfair but not really caring at the moment. I was met with silence, and I sighed. "I'm sorry Four." I said softly, "I've been unfair and mean to you all morning. It's my own fault that I forgot you were in the room, and that they were insulting me, if I had just let them win in the hallway then none of this would've happened, and they're probably gonna go after you now and it will be all my fault and I totally understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again-"

"Tris! Stop!" Four said, walking forward to grab my hands, which had been waving wildly as I spoke. "I understand how you're feeling completely. And it's _not_ your fault. _Never_ say that. I will personally kill Peter for what he said." Four's eyes darkened, determination and fury burning in his eyes.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" I practically shouted, twisting my wrists in his hands so now I was holding his as well, staring seriously into his eyes. "You will _not_ lay a hand on him, ok?!" I said urgently, lowering my voice when people began to look at us.

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you protecting him?! He said-"

I flinched, stopping him from repeating what he said. "I know what he said, do you really think I'm protecting him? I'm protecting _you_! Despite your view on the situation, beating up people is considered a crime in this country, no matter how much of an asshole the victim is." I said seriously. A flash of fear appeared in his eyes when I said the word 'victim'. But it was gone as soon as it came, leaving me wondering if I ever saw it at all. Finally, he sighed. "You're right." he admitted, though anger still burned in his eyes. "But Tris, if they say anything else, you _have_ to tell me, ok?" He brought his gaze up from the ground to look into my eyes.

I hesitated. If this became a regular thing, I didn't want this to be a normal discussion between the two of us. "Four…" I said softly, avoiding his entrancing gaze.

He tightened his grip on my wrists, bringing my eyes to finally meet his, which were now urgent. "Tris! Promise you'll tell me, or so help me I will beat the hell out of Peter anyway."

I clenched my eyes for a moment, preparing myself for the lie that was to tumble out of my mouth, before nodding ever so slightly. "I'll tell you." I said quietly.

"Promise." he demanded.

I allowed a weak smile to cross my face in an attempt to reassure him. "I promise to tell you if this happens again." I lied through my teeth. The false promise left a sour taste in my mouth, which only grew when he answered with a small smile and gave me a quick hug. I was about to decide to actually tell him, before I reminded myself of why I couldn't tell him. _Your falls cannot become his. You will not burden others with your problems. You can stand on your own._ I told myself determinedly. Everything about Four said he had his own issues, his isolated personal life being a major hint. There were other tips too, like how his eyes turned cold whenever someone mentioned injury, or how he only seemed to be uncomfortable when we had… moments? I wasn't sure what to call them. Like when I was explaining the quotes in my room, or showing him the pictures of Texas, or when we hugged. It left me not only wondering what made him so closed off, but also if he enjoyed those moments at all. My thoughts were shaken from my mind when he spoke again, pulling away from me.

"Don't call me Four, by the way."

I tilted my head, confusion swimming through my mind. "What? Then what should I call you?" I asked, a small, bemused smile playing across my face as the dark blue eyes that I was already accustomed to gazed down as me, a twinkling deep inside of their depths.

He looked to be deep in thought for a moment, before shrugging, a half-smile growing on his lips. "Nothing, for now."

I smirked. "Alright. What are we gonna do for the next… hour, before school Nothing?" I asked, laughing when he rolled his eyes at my literal interpretation.

"Fine, call me T." he chuckled.

"Tea?" I asked, confused. "Like, peppermint tea?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

He gave a deep laugh and shook his head. "No, it's a hint, stupid!" he said, nudging me.

My cheeks colored a bit but I soon got over it when I realized it was a hint to _his name._ "Oh! Is your name Thomas?" I asked excitedly.

He made a face at me. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. So _maybe_ Thomas was a little boring for Four- no- T. "Fine. Ooh! What about Tristin?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"Tom?" I guessed, my excitement fading a bit as I realized this would be harder than I thought.

"Nope. Let's drive around for a bit, we got nothing else to do." He suggested.

"Well _I_ have something to do… Tyler!" I said hopefully.

"No." he said, his lips twitching as he fought a smile. "Come on." He took my arm and lead me back the way we had came. In my head, I thanked him for keeping track of the route, as I had paid no attention whatsoever. I kept a steady streams of names as we walked.

"Tommy?"

"No."

"Theo?"

"No."

"Tomos?"

"Is that even a name?"

"Toby?"

"No."

"Ted?"

"No."

I snickered at the next one. "Teddy?"

"God no!"

We had finally reached the car, and he turned to me, his eyes amused. "Enough guessing Tris, at least for today?" he pleaded.

I looked at him thoughtfully, knowing the question would nag at my mind constantly. "Well…"

"I _will_ tell you, eventually, I promise." he said sincerely, looking into my eyes.

I sighed after a moment, nodding. "Fine… T." I said with a smirk.

He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks Trissy."

I grinned at the pet-name. "Don't you dare tell anyone about that." I threatened. "Or else I'll tell them why I call you T."

He held his hands up as if in surrender, smiling. "Got it. No Trissy."

I grinned at him, and then climbed into the car. He followed suit, and we drove off, making our way _very_ slowly through the city in the car.

"Y'know, maybe we should just head to school." I suggested after we had sat at a red light for over 5 minutes.

He checked the time, which read 6:48. "Yeah, we should get to school early though, even with this traffic."

"Oh, I have a math test today, so I can just study for that a bit more." I answered. "Unless you don't have anything to do, in which case we could go to the field and do some stuff." I said casually, but then realized how that sounded. "I mean like, run some laps or something. I do NOT do drugs and I didn't mean like anything inappropriate just like hang out or-"

"Tris!" he laughed, interrupting my rambling. "I get it! I would love to go run some laps with you." he chuckled, shaking his head as I blushed. "Your so cute." he laughed, but then his eyes flew open wide. "Uh… I mean…"

Now it was my turn to giggle, although my cheeks were heating up at his comment. "Aww! Don't worry, you're cute too." I said, narrowing my eyes with a smirk.

He seemed relieved and mildly annoyed at the same time. "I'm not cute." he muttered.

I grinned. "Well _I_ think you're cute."

He glanced at me, flashing me a dazzling smile. "Fine. I can be cute to you."

I laughed, although I personally felt achieved at getting him to accept the term, for some odd reason. "Christina said that when you guys started high school she thought your butt was cute." I said nonchalantly.

He threw his head back, laughing like a little kid. For a moment I just watched, a smile spreading across my face at his wide smile. When his fit subsided, he shook his head, still smiling. "Thank you for that! I am so gonna get payback at her!"

"For what?" I laughed.

"Uh… nothing." he said, giving me a lopsided grin.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother asking. "She said that this year though, she thought that someone else's butt started to look cuter." I giggled, exchanging a knowing glance with him.

Suddenly, his expression turned evil as he looked at me again, stopping at yet another red light. "What about you? Whose butt do you like?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed a deep red. "I- I don't look at butts! Thank you very much!" I stuck my nose in the air, not wanting to admit the fact that I _have_ in fact, looked at butts. Well, one butt. A butt that was sitting in the seat next to me. _Why are you referring to T as a butt?_ I asked myself.

"Come one Trissy, which booty gets you in the moody?" he teased, nudging me with his elbow.

I fell forward against my seatbelt at his little rhyme, my laughter filling the car. "I don't get in the moody!" I laughed. "You are so weird!"

He was laughing too now, grinning widely at me. "I'm a little shit." he confirmed.

I shook my head, privately glad he had dropped the butt subject.

"We're here!" he announced.

"YES! FINALLY!" I exclaimed, leaping out of the car before he even stopped moving, swinging my door shut just in time so that when he pulled into the parking spot, the car beside him wasn't hit.

"Tris!" he exclaimed from the car, turning it off and jumping out. "What the hell?" he laughed, shaking his head.

I grinned. "It's so fun! Don't tell me you haven't tried it!"

"I do it all the time! I've just never seen anyone else do it!" he said animatedly as we walked down to the field.

"That's so cool! Do you-"

"Jump in too?" he finished for me, leaving us both laughing.

His cheeks were red now, from the chilly October air around us.

"Come on!" I called over my shoulder, taking off in a fast jog.

He soon caught up to me soon, and we ran beside each other for a while, about 3 minutes, before I began to get distracted by the movement of his muscles, his arms pumping forwards and backwards as he jogged, the tight muscles in his legs tensing and releasing as he propelled himself forward. The way his lips opened to exhale and inhale air was also quite distracting...

"Tris?" he asked, his face turning to look at mine.

I blushed at being caught staring, and yanked my gaze up to meet his eyes, hoping he would pass off the red of my cheeks as running and cold air. "Yes?" I asked, not breaking pace.

I smirk tugged at his lips. "I asked if you wanted to play a game." he said, slowing down.

I followed suit, shrugging. "Sure!"

He then gave me a very serious look, and I got a little scared. "Ok. But you can't tell anyone about this game." he said in a breathy voice, taking a step forward to bring him close enough that my nose was almost touching his throat (yes I'm that short). And his breath was brushing the top of my head. He leant down so he was whispering in my ear. "'Cause it's a secret." he breathed, and let the air tickle my ear. Goosebumps rose on my arm and I fought not to lose myself in the scent of his cologne and sweat.

"Uh- um… T?" I asked in a voice almost two pitches higher than my usual voice.

"Tag!" he exclaimed, tapping my arm before shooting off in the other direction, leaving me stunned for a moment. Then, my eyebrows lowered in a vengeful smile. "You will pay for that eventually!" I screamed as I took off after him.

He was fast, with his longer legs, but years of sprinting across acres of our farm in Texas to check on the fields had made me faster. I was slowly gaining on him, inching closer and closer until… "Got you!" I shouted triumphantly, shoving his shoulder so he stumbled and veering off to the side at the same time, increasing my pace a bit.

"What the… how the hell are you so fast?!" he shouted from behind me.

I let out a laugh, ducking my head for a moment as I ran. "Texas gals ain't weak!" I said in the lazy accent that I had perfected in my childhood.

He laughed from behind me, and we continued sprinting, dodging, and laughing across the field.

 **Four/T POV:**

I threw my hands in the air, slowing as I realized I was never going to catch Tris. _She is way too fast._ I thought to myself, as she continued sprinting away. I probably could've caught up to her if I gave it my all, but I didn't want to get into school all sweaty. "I give up!" I shouted to her with a chuckle.

She literally skidded to a stop, throwing up some dirt and grass in front of her, the ground slick with dew. She spun around to look at me excitedly, then jump and clap her hands. "HA! I WIN!" she crowed, racing towards me.

"Yeah, yeah, you win." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

She grinned up at me, breathless and panting. "That was so fun!"

I grinned down at her, unable to unglue my eyes from her beautifully happy face, with her wide smile and stormy eyes. "Yeah, we should do it again some time." I finally answered, shaking my head to clear it.

She let out a laugh, a clear, crystal like sound that rung in the morning air. "Awesome! We should probably head over to the school now, though. It's…" she checked her phone. "7:26!"

"Run!" I exclaimed with a laugh, and we took off up the hill of the field, bursting over its rise like speed demons.

We slowed as we neared the entrance of the school, not wanting to look like idiots. I glanced down to see her eyes clouding with worry and fear, but she plastered a smile on her face quickly, grinning up at me. I shook my head at her.

"You should know by now that you don't have to hide from me." I murmured in her ear, pulling her to the side of the walkway to sit on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said stubbornly, eyes hardening as they glared holes into the ground.

"Come on Trissy." I said, giving her a small smile in hopes to lighten the suddenly damp mood.

"I'm…" she trailed off, as if debating to finish. I was relieved when she did. "I'm worried that… they'll say it again, except in front of everybody." her cheeks turned red and she looked away. "I know what they said is _true_ , and I know everyone knows it, but that would just bring it to everyone's attention." her eyes squeezed shut. "And I don't want to drag anyone else into this." she sighed, glancing at me quickly, and I knew she was wishing I had just walked away from the situation, because that's the way her selfless mind works. And that would probably work out fine for me, if you don't count the desperation I would feel every single waking moment of my life to run and wrap my arms around her.

I shook my head slowly, and pulled her closer so her head was resting on my shoulder. "It's not true, Tris. Nothing they said was true." I repeated my words from the night before. "You. Are. Beautiful." I said sternly, willing to let the guard preventing my feeling down for a bit if it brought up her self confidence. In this one moment, I could pretend as if I was comforting her as a… boyfriend. I almost smiled at the thought. "And if they say so much as one little _word_ about it, tell me. I'll stand by your side… always." I whispered the last part so low I wasn't sure she had heard me.

"Thank you." she whispered, and turned to kiss my cheek, blushing right after.

I grinned, and pulled her up from the bench. "Now, let's go show those assholes exactly how much we don't care what they think." I said with a smile.

"Language, T!" she reprimanded with a giggle, and I smiled as she used the new nickname I had provided.

I was even happier than usual to be in 6 of her 8 classes, as it allowed me to keep watch on her all day. When Peter had entered homeroom that morning, I immediately left her side to stand in front of him, looking down at him with a glare that I knew had made boys run from me before (Al). He had done his best to glare up, but ended up backing away to sit in the seat farthest away from her. I came back to a punch in my shoulder, she had thought I was going to beat him up. That was all the trouble we really had today so far, but now it was lunch, and I had just come from French to wait for her at our table. She was, to the best of my knowledge, in gym, though I wasn't positive. I waited anxiously, tapping my foot against the floor. I knew for a fact from Will that Christina was in gym, so I waited until she walked in the cafeteria. Almost before she set foot inside, I was striding over.

"Hey Four!" she chirped.

"Hey Chris." I said in an even tone. "You were just in gym, right?"

She nodded in an affirmative.

"Was Tris there?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too weird.

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HER!" she crowed triumphantly.

"N-no!" I stammered, forcing her back to the topic so she could answer me.

"She is in gym, she was just staying a little longer to brush her hair I think." she answered, smirking.

I nodded, and felt relief wash over me. I didn't realize how worried I had been until I knew she was ok. "Ok, good." I said, the words slipping from my mouth without forethought.

Christina gave me a look. "Possessive much?" she said, half-joking.

I rolled my eyes. "Just… checking?" I finished with a question, unable to tell her way I was so worried.

Christina grinned. "I can't believe you like her! This is so exciting! I bet she likes you too!" she squealed.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Uh… no, she doesn't. And I don't like her." I said firmly (or so I hoped). "And she told me how much _you_ liked a certain butt in freshman year." I said, with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, whining. "I told her that in confidence!" she said.

I winced at the whiny tone. "Chris stop with the squeaking!" I berated. At one point last year I had thought I liked her, but the feeling soon dissipated after it became clear of exactly how girly she is, and how smart-ass she likes to be sometimes. _She's a great friend, but I don't understand how Will deals with all those- cue the scary music- mall trips._ I followed her to our usual table, and sat by Zeke.

"Wassup F-man?!" he asked in his usual loud voice.

I chuckled. "Hey Z."

"So…" he said in a quiet voice, so no one else heard him. "How is it with you and Tris?"

I almost choked on my food, silently cursing my past self for telling them about it in the locker room. "Uh… I don't know. I don't think she's into me that way." I said, focusing on my food.

"That's tough. But hey, there are other fish in the sea! Right? I mean, I bet you'll find someone like Shauna is to me!" he said encouragingly, turning to take a bite of his sandwich.

I narrow my eyes, holding back an angry response. Tris isn't just a "fish in the sea". She's… special. _Speak of the devil._ I thought as she strode up to the table.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, taking the seat next to me.

"Hey!" I say with a smile.

She returns it with a wide one of her own her eyes meeting mine for a second, before jerking away. _We do that a lot._ I noted with a chuckle. I was soon laughing again as she sat still, not really doing anything.

"Um… don't you need food?" I laughed.

She sighed. "Yes…"

I tilted my head, amused. "Well why don't you go get some?"

"'Cause I was trying to avoid the awkwardness of sitting down for two seconds and then standing back up?" she says hopefully, looking up at me with sparkling eyes.

"By sitting at a table and staring at the wall like it holds the answer of life?" I questioned.

She stood, grinning. "Touche, T, touche." she ruffled my hair, earning a glare from me as she walked away, sticking her tongue out.

I turned back to my lunch, smiling to myself, until Zeke started choking beside me. I turned, alarmed, until I realized that the 'choking' was him trying desperately to contain laughter. "Man, is that actually what you call a girl who doesn't like you?! And you are totally whipped!" he crowed.

Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough to reach beyond our table, but it _was_ loud enough to reach everyone sitting at it. I gave him a fiery glare. "Zeke…" I growled.

Marlene gasped, clapping her hands. "Four has a crush!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Christina squealed, and they practically vibrated in their excitement.

Will gave me a friendly smile. "You weren't gonna be able to hide it that long, bud. It was bound to come out eventually."

Uriah was smirking widely, placing his hands together and twiddling his fingers so he looked like an evil madman. "I am going to make your life a living hell." he said venomously.

Lynn just shrugged. "I don't really like her… too blonde." she scoffed.

I felt an anger rise in my chest, but forced it down. _She doesn't know how insecure Tris is, it's not her fault._ I told myself. "Well you're all entitled to your own opinions." I said stiffly, uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Little did I know that the uncomfort scale would soon shift from a 7 to an 11.

"Opinions about what?" a familiar voice asked behind me.

My eyes widened, and I twisted around to see Tris with her tray of food. "Uh…"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you all staring at me?" she asked as she sat down. "Oh, do I have food on my shirt?" she began inspecting her top.

"We were just talking about Four's opinions… y'know… about _girls_." Uriah said, with three exaggerated winks.

"Oh! Um… ok." she said, looking at me nervously.

I put my head in my hands, not bothering to play it cool anymore. "Oh god." I mumbled as Chris jumped in.

"Yeah! Tris, you know that Four appreciates that _golden_ attitude in a woman, right?"

Shauna snickered. "Yep! Kinda like your hair, that's pretty golden, don't ya think Four?"

Zeke gave her a look, at which she glared back. Will put a hand on Chris's arm, as if to restrain her, while holding back chuckles himself. Marlene just elbowed Uriah in the gut.

Tris looked around the table, anger flourishing in her eyes. "Do you guys have a problem with blondes or something?!" she asked incredulously.

"Well Four certainly doesn't." Uriah snickered, but only earning another punch in the gut from Marlene, this time obviously a little too close to home, because he sucked in a deep breath, and she immediately started apologizing.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry that was NOT supposed to be there! Are you ok?! Do I need to like… take you to the nurse or something…?"

Uriah's eyes widened as he held his crotch. "No! Nah... " he wheezed. "I'm cool!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Payback time._ "Oh no Uriah, I think you should really get that checked out.

Tris grinned at me, catching on. "Yeah! We wouldn't want any permanent damage down there or anything! She should probably give you a _thorough_ checkover." she snorted.

Zeke smirked, never missing a chance to pick on his brother. "Y'know Uri… they're probably right… I hear Mrs. Selva is _very_ thorough in her examinations. With all of her experience and such."

Tris burst out laughing, as did I and the rest of our table, except for Marlene, who was rolling her eyes, and Uri, who was blushing a bright red.

"Come on Zeke!" I said happily, standing up to take one of Uriah's arms. Zeke followed suit, and we began dragging him to the nurse's office, smirking.

"See ya in History!" Tris called after me.

"Can't wait!" I said sarcastically, throwing a grin over my shoulder at her.

She smiled, still laughing with Christina now sitting next to her. I laughed and turned to Zeke, who was also laughing.

"Ok so, what are we actually doing guys?" Uriah said once we were out of the cafeteria.

"Uh… taking you to the nurse." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha ha, very funny. Zeke?" he asked.

Zeke just grinned down at him. "You mess with my bro, you pay the price!" he said, high-fiving me.

"What?! You can't be serious! And I'm your bro! Your brother? Genetically related?!" Uriah said desperately, struggling vainly against our hold.

Zeke paused for a moment, looking him over thoughtfully. Then he shrugged with a grin. "Eh."

I laughed as we finally hauled Uri towards the nurse, Mrs. Selva, who was somewhere in her late 20's.

"Boys." she greeted us. "What do we have this time?" she looked purposely at Uriah.

"Well… Miss Selva-" Uriah started nervously.

"He got punched in the nuts!" Zeke crowed, laughing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh too when Uriah's face turned beet-red.

The nurse held back a chuckle and nodded to him in the best professional manner she could. "Alright, come on Pedrad." she said over her shoulder, leading him into a private room.

 _Sweet, sweet revenge._ I thought, laughing as Zeke and I left Uriah to the nurse, high fiving each other again.

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I know I loved writing in some Four and Zeke friendship! I always thought they were kind of like a superhero team, one the outcast, careful and silent, and one outgoing and and kind of like a bulldozer. But both handsome, strong, and TOTALLY AWESOME! Sorry, fangirling. But anyway, don't forget to comment if you find the song reference. Also, I really want to point out (again) that a lot of this story is going to speak out against bullying and abuse, verbally or physically, in-person or through computer, a lot! So, that being said, if any of you guys ever need to just talk or rant to someone, don't hesitate to pm me! I promise that I don't judge, and I'll be a great listener. I always do my best to help my friends out, and I want to help all of you guys too. Even if it's just you have two tickets to a concert and you can't decide who to take, or you have a crush on someone and you don't know if you should tell them, or a fight with your best friend. They don't have to be giant problems, just anything you need to talk about with someone when you don't feel like you can. I've been there before, and it's not a party. So really, PM me! I would love to get to know you guys beyond the reviews (which, by the way, are AMAZING) that you leave on my stories. Love you guys!**


	8. AN

**Hey guys! So about that Taylor Swift song last time? I'm so so so so sorry to all of you guys who tried to guess, because I don't think I made it clear what I meant. When I said "a reference", I really should have said "a quote". One part of the sentences in my last chapter is a direct quote from a Taylor Swift song. To hopefully make up for the confusion, I will tell you what album it's from… (drumroll)... THE RED ALBUM! Again, I'm so sorry for the confusion, and I hope you guys get it now! I'll give you a hint with the next update if no one guesses it by then, and if no one guesses it after that, I'll tell you guys what it is and put a different quote in the chapter after that. Also, I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update, but I'm almost done with the next chapter, and I can promise some definite FourTris fluff! Again, so sorry, I'm a horrible person, shame on me forever and ever and ever, I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE for INCREDIBLE patience while I wait around forever to post something. I admit, I had a LOT of writer's block with this chapter, but I didn't want to just write something down to make the chapter as long as the others. Yes, school played a part in the delay, but I also didn't want you to wait around for so long to read a bunch of fillers. There is FourTriss fluff in here, and even a lead-in to some Al drama. Also, the song in Chapter 7 was "Begin Again", by Taylor Swift. If you read over it again, there is a part in the car where Tris goes, "** his head back, laughing like a little kid" **this is part of a line from this song. For future reference, and I know I sound like a broken record XD, the song references will be actual lines from the song. There is no song reference in this chapter, as I want the references to sort of connect in some way with that chapter of the story. ILYSM guys! Thanks for your patience, and I'll make you all happy knowing that chapter 9 is already almost finished!** **That being said, to the story we go!**

 **Four POV:**

"No way! He bucked him _5_ feet into the air?!" I laughed, my eyes tearing up.

Tris laughed beside me, tears in her eyes as well. "Yep! Caleb was so shocked, he just sat there! I had to go in and make sure Pony didn't run him over!"

We were in her room, our abandoned art project spread across the floor in front of us as we joked around, her telling me funny stories about her life in Texas. The current tale was of Caleb, trying to man up enough to ride their fiercest bull, Pony, who was known for charging after his riders.

"How did you stop him?!"

She laughed. "I was on Bruiser! He was so sweet as soon as he knew you were on him for fun. He's like no bull I've ever met! And Pony was fierce, but not nearly as big as Bruiser. Bruiser was a giant, even by bull standards. Here, stand up."

I followed her instructions, grinning at the light in her eyes. She looked me up and down for a moment. "How tall are you?"

"6.3" I answered, fighting to hide a proud smile as her eyes widened.

"Geez! What? How?" she pouted. "And here I am at 5.6." she gave me a calculating look, and put her hand on my chest, still thinking.

I tried not to stiffen at the contact, nervous now.

She gave a light laugh. "Calm down Four, I'm not gonna take your shirt off."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

She shook her head, chuckling. Her hand made it's way up to my chin, and then she hesitated. "Um… he would be a little higher than this on you." She said, smiling uncomfortably.

I chuckled and pointed to her lips. "You mean here?"

She grinned and made a snapping bite motion with her mouth, at which I yanked my hand away, scowling playfully. She answered by sticking her tongue out.

"So you were ok with touching my abs, but my lips are off limits?" I teased.

She gave me an evil look. "I don't remember touching any abs."

I opened my mouth in mock-offense. "That's just cruel Tris. I guess I have to work out more." I finished the last part sadly, hoping to trick her. I couldn't help it, it was just so cute when her cheeks flushed pink and she stumbled over her words. I guess I'm not the expert actor though, because she just rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Four- T. We both know I'm joking."

I smirked. "So… I have abs?"

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air, laughing as she sat down. "I'm just gonna stop talking."

"No!" I said as I followed her actions, pulling her arms down with a chuckle. "I like the stories! Tell me more about Texas!"

She gave me a resistant look, but sighed with a small smile. "What more do you want to know?"

I grinned, and asked a question that had been bugging me. "Why did you call him Pony?"

She let out a laugh. "Oh! That's a funny story. When he was calf, he had a strange connection to this pony we had, named Ranger. It started when he was first let out to introduce him to the horses. We tried our best to have all of the bulls and cattle respect the horses as authority figures, so they would be easier to herd. Anyway, he was a particularly feisty calf, and tried to headbutt all of the horses. We never did get him to respect them that much… except Ranger. Ranger was the sweetest pony in the world, but he had definite decisions about where he would go and what he would do there, even when you rode him. So, when Pony charged at Ranger, instead of shying away, Ranger turned and aimed a kick that landed directly on the hard, lowered part of his head. Pony was sent into the dust, dazed. When he got up, he had more than respect for Ranger. It was like he was following his dad around. Before we left, we saw them cuddling in a field." she laughed. "It was so weird! He's so much bigger than Ranger, but the second Ranger would give him a glare, he backed off like a kicked puppy!"

I laughed at the thought of it. "That's so weird! I didn't know animals could keep stuff with them like that!" I said in fascination.

She smiled at me, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Of course they can. They can become emotionally attached, or become isolated depending on events of their lives. They can have traumatic experiences just like us, and be frightened with things they associate with those the same way we can. I like to think of them as purer versions of people." she said.

"Why purer?" I asked.

"No animal, unless it has a psychological issue, would ever set out to purposely hurt anyone unless it was in self defense, protection of those close to it, or to survive. Like when bears fight for food, or walruses fight for territory. They only hurt if they feel threatened in some way, and once the threat is gone, they stop." her voice is quiet now, and I knew she was thinking of the comments on her instagram.

I scooted closer to her. "I don't think people hurt other people unless they have issues either."

She snorted. "Some people are just sick. And some people tell the truth in the most harmful way possible." she looked down.

I shook my head. "I think that's the same thing as lying." I said, placing a finger under her chin and bringing her to face me. "And some people are just wrong." I fought the desperate urge to kiss her, she was so close…

She kissed me on the cheek, ducking her head next to mine so quick that I almost missed it, but the scent of her hair lingered around me, and the soft imprint she left on my skin tingled. "Thank you." she said softly, meeting my eyes for a second but then ducking again, blushing.

I smiled, feeling slightly giddy at her actions, as girly as it sounds. "Thank _you._ "

She rolled her eyes, punching my shoulder. "Weirdo." she murmured with a shy smile.

I grinned. "So… wanna work on our project?" I suggested half-heartedly. We had already finished all of our other homework a while ago, and it was 6:30 now.

She let out a drawn-out groan. "Nooooooo."

I chuckled. "Well, we can procrastinate a little. What do you want to do instead?"

She looked up, happy at my easy agreement to not work. "Uhhh… a… game…?" she suggested in more of a question than an answer.

I grinned. "Ok, what games do you have?"

She thought for a moment, her forehead creasing slightly between her eyebrows adorably. Then, they shot up and she grinned. "Wait here!" she said happily as she scrambled up from the floor, shooting out of the room.

I grinned at her crazy actions, and checked my phone idly, only to see 12 messages from Zeke, and 7 from Uriah.

 **Zeke-** Wadup?

 **Zeke-** I'm bored, wanna hang?

 **Zeke-** Dude, where u at?

 **Zeke-** Four r you ded?

 **Zeke-** Seriously bro I have nothing to do

 **Zeke-** Christina and Shauna say they can't contact Tris, do u kno where she is?

 **Zeke-** Uriah wants to know y u aren't answering him

 **Zeke-** dude the girls think Tris may be in trouble

 **Zeke-** I told Uri you won't answer him cuz he's stupid

 **Zeke-** are you with Tris?

 **Zeke-** HOLY SHIT! R U 2 DOING IT?!

 **Zeke-** nice job bud! (I won't tell the girls)

 **Me-** DUDE! way to spam! and yes, I'm with Tris, no, I'm not with her like that! wtf bro, we r doing homework

I shook my head at his texts, cringing at the last two. Then I went and checked the texts from Uri.

 **Uri-** HIIIIIII

 **Uri-** wassup my man?!

 **Uri-** FOURRRRRRRRR

 **Uri-** I am sad

 **Uri-** Zeke says I'm stupid  
 **Uri-** Zeke says ur not answering anyone

 **Uri-** OMFG UR FUCKING TRIS!

 **Me-** i. am. NOT! and you are stupid. ask Zeke what I'm doing.

I chuckled at Uriah's weirdness, and then looked up to see Tris zooming into the room, the top of her head just visible over the pile of slightly squashed boxes. My eyes widened in surprise at her sudden entrance.

"...Hi?"

"Hey Fouwoah!" she exclaimed as she tripped over a blanket on the floor.

Without thinking, I leapt up from my seat on the floor to catch her, bracing her arms over mine. I stood her up slowly. "You ok?" I asked with a small smile.

She stood, using my arms as leverage. "Yeah… thanks." she gave me a smile, removing her arms from mine.

I chuckled at her red cheeks, and looked down at the boxes splayed across the floor.

"Oops." she muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I smiled. "Games." I realized aloud, seeing that the boxes were various games.

"Yep! All the way from Texas!" she laughed, throwing in a southern accent.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're officially a game hoarder. Why all the board games?"

She grinned. "My dad is a big fan ever since… well, for a while now." she said, her smile faltering a bit.

I decided not to press, and grinned. "Well watcha got?"

"Ugh! Tris groaned as she rolled another 6. "I'm bored!"

I smiled, chuckling. "What? Candyland isn't as exciting as you hoped?" I joked.

She gave me a mocking glare. "Ha. Ha. Well you don't have any ideas."

I grinned. "Well…"

her face brightened instantly. "What?! Whatcha got?" she asked, repeating my words from earlier.

I gave her an evil smile. "Truth or dare."

She straightened up, her eyes shining happily. "Dare!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. "Ask out Uriah." I answered immediately.

She gaped at me. "W-what?! No!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at me. "He likes Mar! She would kill me."

I shrugged. "I guess you're chicken then."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Alright. Fine. But you're gonna pay if he says yes."

I laughed. "Don't worry, he's head-over-heels for Marlene."

She smiled. "Okay, good. Maybe if he says no, I'll just ask out Al instead." she said nonchalantly as she typed a message to Uriah on her phone.

Now it was my turn to gape. "Wha- No!" I shouted without thinking.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I was joking T." she chuckled.

I cleared my throat. "Not funny." I muttered.

She let out a laugh at my response, but burst into full-out hysterics when she looked at her phone. "Ohmygod! Oh Uriah!" she laughed, wiping her eyes.

I laughed at her explosion. "What?!" I reached for her phone, which she gave to me. I began laughing too, cracking up with her at the message.

 **Tris-** Hey baby, I know you want me. Wanna go out and get some of this sweet ass?

 **Tris-** C'mon you rascal. You can't resist this.

 **Uriah-** Lauren how did you get Tris's phone? And can u quit?

 **Tris-** Babe this is Trissy-poo, your one and only boo-boo bear. I want to go on a date with you. What do you say?

 **Uriah-** Is this really Tris?

 **Tris-** Yeah hon

 **Uriah-** Then I say to fucking stop playing Truth or Dare with Four!

When I finally calmed down, I typed in a quick response.

 **Tris-** No I'm not, I'm out to kill you. -Four (daysleft)

Tris laughed at the response before putting her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, truth or dare T?"

"Uh… truth." I said hesitantly.

"Okay… hmm…" she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

I grinned at her expression, loving how her dark eye lashes framed her squinted blue eyes.

"What?" she asked, startling me.

"Uh… nothing!" I said, hoping I didn't sound guilty.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Okay, well then, who do you like?"

I jerked my head up. "What?!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that uncommon of a question, T! And I'm a good secret keeper!" she grinned.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. _How are you supposed to say that you like her?!_ I asked myself. I could tell her, but then I risked losing our friendship. Not to mention being rejected. She has Al and Peter on her tail, and though she expressed her hatred for the latter, she seems rather fond of the former. _Bastard._ I cursed him silently. Finally, I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry Trissy, but I won't answer that."

She scoffed, but her eyes still sparkled, so I knew she wasn't really mad.

"Alright, then at least tell me if you like anyone."

I chuckled, nodding. "Fine. I do, okay? But don't tell anyone!"

She bounced her eyebrows suggestively. "Does Four have a little crush?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he does." _More than just a crush._ "And don't call me that."

She sighed. "But I don't like calling you a letter, it's barely a name. A number is bad enough!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Fine, but try not to call me anything then, okay?"

She nodded, but tilted her head. "Why don't you like me calling you Four anyway? Not to be invasive!" she said hurriedly, holding up her hands in defense. "It's just… you came up with the nickname for a reason, right?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How do you know _I_ came up with it."

She shrugged. "You seem like you're hiding. I don't know why, or what from, but you're hiding." she said, her eyes softening.

I stiffened for a moment, almost mistaking it for pity, but realized it was care in her eyes. "You… may be right." I admitted with a small smile.

She returned it, and then closed her eyes as she ran a hand threw her hair. When she opened them, they were excited again. "So why do you like her?!"

I laughed. "Well… she's very beautiful, and she has such an amazing attitude. She's determined and brave and she doesn't even know it."

Tris stared at me with focused eyes, and I tensed. _Does she know?_ I thought frantically. Then she sighed.

"She sounds… perfect." Tris said, almost sadly.

I tilted my head as I wondered, yet again, if she felt the same way for me. _How could she?_ I remembered. "She is." I said with a small smile, not sure if I wanted her to get it or not.

She gave me a small smile in return, and poked my arm with a laugh. Whether it was real or not though, I wasn't sure. "Well once you pluck up the courage to ask her out, I've gotta meet said girl!" she grinned.

I smirked. "Yeah, I think you two would get along great." I chuckled. "Wait," I realized. "What makes you think she'd say yes?"

She looked at me with a confounded expression. "Well, why _wouldn't_ she?"

I rolled my eyes. I know I'm not ugly, but I hope that's not all that Tris sees. "Maybe said girl can see deeper than my appearance." I muttered.

Tris tilted her head, smiling slightly. "The question still stands."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're way too nice."

She grinned. "Only for you!"

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly. "I feel so special."

"You should. I'm not a very nice person." she grinned, but a flash of truth was in her eyes, and I wondered yet again of her secrets and her past. _The things this girl does to me._ I thought with a half-smile.

"Tris?" a voice called from downstairs.

Tris flinched up, eyes wide. A second later she calmed herself. "Shit." she muttered.

"Tris who's up there with you?" I now recognized the voice of her brother, and heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Uh, no one!" she called back, quickly turning to me.

"Hide in the… bathroom!" she whispered, shoving me towards the door.

I chuckled at her frantic movements but obeyed, stumbling into her small bathroom with her close behind. She shut the door just as her bedroom door opened. "Tris? Why, or who, are you hiding?!" Caleb was closer to yelling now, and Tris rolled her eyes.

"I'm hiding because I'm naked dumb-ass, I was changing to shower." she snapped.

I suddenly realized how small the bathroom was with two people in it, and began to feel claustrophobic. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, hoping that would help.

"I don't believe you." came the arrogant reply.

"And why is that?" she sassed him.

"I don't hear any water running." he said.

Tris sighed. "I just got in here, can't you just…" she trailed off, noticing my tensed stance. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

I nodded sharply, ignoring the walls closing in.

"Tris!" Caleb said impatiently.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled back, turning to me a second after. "What's wrong?" she demanded under her breath.

I sighed, knowing I would give in to her pleads eventually. "I'm a little… claustrophobic." I said, uncertain if she would take it as an insult to the size of her home.

Of course, that probably didn't even cross her mind, as her eyes filled with guilt. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she whispered, looking back at the door with a contemplating look on her face.

I could practically read her mind. "Tris, don't, I'm fine. He'll go away eventually and I don't want you in trouble."

"Tris!" her brother knocked on the door.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to trap you in here for my sake. Besides, what's one more scolding from him?" she laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing at?!" her brother shouted.

At that, she stomped over to the door and slammed it open, glaring daggers at him. "You." she spat.

He was preoccupied though, by taking in the fact that I was here. A second later he was full of rage. "TRIS! What- Who is this?! I can't believe you would be so stupid to bring a boy into your bedroom!" he yelled.

She gave him a tight smile. "You are so right, you should probably leave."

He glared down at her. "Y'know, if you were a boy you would have a black eye by now." he growled. "Luckily, there is a boy I can give one to." his angry gaze turned to me. "Who do you think you are? Coming into my house, into my little sister's room?"

"We're in the same grade." she hissed, although her face was hidden from me now.

He scoffed. "I'll deal with you later."

I looked down at him, one eyebrow raised. "Hey."

He looked like he was about to explode. "DON'T YOU 'HEY' ME!" he shouted.

I smirked. "Now, let's not throw a hissy-fit. I'll go."

"Good! Go off a cliff mayb-" his gloating was interrupted by his sister.

"No! What Four means, is _we'll_ leave." she said, eyes narrowed at her brother as she marched over, easily pushing him to the side to grab my hand and parade out, dragging me behind.

Meanwhile, I was caught on the hand part, staring at our conjoined fingers like an idiot as we left the apartment, deaf to the shouting that followed us.

 **Tris POV:**

I walked down the hallway to English with my books held close to my chest. _I'm gonna kill Caleb!_ I fumed to myself. "Thinks he can boss me around when dad's not home… I'll show him who's boss!" I muttered angrily, throwing the novels in my locker.

"Hey gym twin." I heard Christina call from behind me.

"Hey!" I said with a smile, turning around. I don't think anyone could ever be mad in her presence.

"So what's up? How're things?" she drawled in a way that was much too casual for her.

I gave her an apprehensive look. "Chrissy… what do you want."

That was the trigger, she spun around, jolting me to a stop as she blocked my path. "I want to know about you and Four!" sh exclaimed, eyes wide and excited.

"Oh no." I sighed, getting the feeling that we would be late to gym.

After about 10 minutes of explaining to Chris that Four and I are not together, nor will we ever be, nor will he ever like me, and another 5 of her disagreeing, we finally made it to gym class. We snuck in through the back doors, sneaking behind our coach across the room to act like we came out of the lockers late. The bad part, the coach was facing the class, so he may not see us, but about 35 classmates did, and boy did they milk it, waving at us and snickering.

"Hate you." I whispered to Christina.

"Mwah!" she whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and giggled as Four wagged his finger at us, and Will gave Chris a shocked look. We finally made it, and I opened and closed the door as if we were just walking out.

"Tris, Christina." Eric greeted us with a snarky voice. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence." he drawled.

I plastered on an apologetic smile, disgust and hatred rising inside of me. I was shocked though, as he turned back to the class and said without looking at us, "And the next time you show up 15 minutes late, you will receive detention."

Chris gave me a wide-eyed look, and I returned it as the class 'oooooohed'. I took a seat next to Four, and Chris sat beside Will. Four gave me a quick overview of what we were doing, partnering up to work on basketball. I groaned internally. Basketball. Throw me on a soccer field, I'll ace it, a running track, I'll race, but basketball is not my forte. "This should be fun." I muttered, standing with the rest of the class as we began jogging our warm-up, 4 laps around the gym. I lost Four in the crowd, so I just focused on running, feeling warmth run through my muscles as I ran. When we slowed and began to disperse, I looked around for a partner.

"Hey Tris!" I heard a male voice call from behind me. "You wanna be partners?"

I turned to see Al jogging towards me. I hesitated, looking around to find Four. Seeing he was talking to Zeke, I shrugged. "Sure! You any good?" I teased, passing a ball to him so we could pass back and forth.

He smirked. "You don't know what you're up against Prior."


	10. Chapter 9

I grinned and passed the ball to Al. He caught the ball with my hands mid-bounce, aiming it into the net.

"Nice!" he said, high-fiving me.

"Not to bad yourself!" I grinned. I felt a little bad considering Four had something against him, but whatever it was it must be a guy thing, because Al seemed really nice.

"What do you want to practice now?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, and then remembered something I had always needed work on. "You any good at shooting?" I asked.

He smiled. "You guessed my special skill."

"Thank god! Can you help me?"

"Sure! C'mere." He led me in front of the net, ball in his hands. "Make sure you throw it farther from yourself than you think you need to, otherwise it ends up going too close" He demonstrated, giving it a light throw, which went through the net in a smooth 'swish'.

I nodded, concentrating. "So… like this?" I tried, picking up the ball and shooting it. My eyes widened as the ball bounced off the rim, firing back towards us. "Ow!" I exclaimed, as an object hit my head. I looked to the side to see the ball rolling away, and Al laughing.

"Oh my gosh! That was the best!" he laughed.

I tried glaring at him, but ended up laughing too. "Yeah…" I said, smiling.

"Here, I'll show you." he offered with a small smile, placing the ball in my hands. Then he moved behind me, taking my elbows in his hands.

I felt a nervous shiver start, but suppressed it. It's ok, he's your friend, he won't hurt you. I told myself.

"Keep your elbows out a little, so you're throwing with more than just your hands. Use your whole arm." he said, skimming his fingers up my arm.

I shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he intended for this to be awkward as a joke, or if he was just demonstrating. Nevertheless, the advice he was giving made sense, so I put out my elbows a little.

"Good, he murmured in my ear, and I was suddenly aware of exactly how close he was standing.

I shivered at the breath on my ear, but it wasn't a good shiver. It was more of the shiver you get when you're in a dark room and you feel eyes on you. I jerked away, startling him. "Uh thanks Al…" I said, slightly apologetic as I turned back to see him staring at me, wide-eyed. I backed away, my gaze suddenly on auto-pilot and scanning the room for Four, murmuring apologies as I fought to hold back the memories threatening to break through to the present.

"Tris." I heard a husky deep voice from behind me.

I started, realizing that he and Zeke were there, and tried to stop the shivering. But it was too late, worry was already evident in Zeke's eyes.

"You ok Trissy-pants?" Zeke asked with a forced half-smile, and I was grateful that he didn't pity me.

"Yeah. Thank you." I said, not meaning for it to come out in a whisper.

Zeke came over and wrapped me in a hug, and I let myself be wrapped in his large form. Don't be mistaken, I don't like him the way I like Four. He was a little too… loud. But as a brother? I loved him. He was the nice brother I never had, the brother who will take you out in his car and not force a seat belt onto you and will speed down an empty highway at noon. "Four likes you." he whispered quickly, a smile on his face.

"No he doesn't." I whispered back as he let me down, rolling his eyes.

I turned to see Four staring at me with a worried expression, unmoved since my exchange with Zeke. I took a step towards him nervously. "Four?" I asked, remembering not to use "T" in front of Zeke.

He looked at me for a moment, before striding over and quickly folding me into a hug of his own, which I welcomed gratefully.

"You're okay." he sighed into my hair.

I shivered at the thought of the last time he said that, when a truck almost ran us over. I just nodded, closing my eyes for a moment. But it was gone all too soon, and we separated. He doesn't like you, he likes someone else. I reminded myself sadly, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes. Whoever he likes had better know she's a lucky girl... I thought to myself, then felt an idea pop into my head. I heard the tune already beginning in my mind to pair with the words, and ran through it a few times to memorize it before shoving it to the back of my mind though, needing to focus on the present. I came back into focus to see Four and Zeke looking at me, Zeke confused and Four still worried. I gave them an encouraging smile, fighting off the lingering feel of Al's hands on my arm, and chirped in a happy voice. "I got to go change, see you in a few!" I dashed to the locker room, anxious to escape Four's speculating eyes. Rushing through the door, I quickly went to the back of the room, grateful for the emptiness. Or so I thought...

"Hey Tris." A voice drawled behind me as I spun the lock on my locker.

I turned to see Nicole behind me, and sighed. "What do you want?"

She smirked at me. "Did you see my compliments on your picture?"

I smirked back. "Yes, it's flattering to know that I'm so much of a threat that you're jealous enough to wish death on me."

Her eyes narrowed, and I rolled my own, turning back to my lock. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and spun instantly, smacking it away with enough force to burn my own hand.

"OW! BITCH! You broke my HAND!" she shrilled.

I scoffed at her drama. "If you need to think that, then go ahead."

She scowled. "Well, I saw you with Al, slut."

I flinched away at her words, immediately hating myself for the cowardly movement after.

She snickered and mimicked me, dramatizing the movement with an open mouth and raised hands.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Everyone can see those comments Nicole. How much do you think people will like you after that?" I hissed. At that, her eyes widened, and I smirked.

She lowered her eyebrows at me, scrunching up her pretty, made up face. "Watch it flat-ass." and with that, she stalked out of the room.

I ignored the tears that wanted to pour out of my eyes, and instead focused on being thankful that she didn't do that in front of everyone else. In truth, I didn't want other students looking at the comments either, so I had deleted them. I shook my head of the thoughts, pulling my black sweatshirt over my head. This was literally the worst gym class ever. I thought, rolling my eyes as I kicked the door open angrily.

"Hey Tris." I turned to see the beautiful sight of Four leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

I sucked in a breath at his clearly outlined muscles, remembering to tear my eyes away and focus on his face. He was smirking. "Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey." he answered, still smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his answer. "Where's Zeke?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off the wall with his shoulders. "He went to meet up with Shauna on a "not date"." He chuckled, putting quotes around "not date".

I laughed with him as we headed out of the gym and down the front steps of the school. "Yeah, those two should just up and admit that they liked each other. Why did Zeke turn her down in the first place?"

Four sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "He said that since they were both a year younger than they are now, he was scared that it wouldn't last as long as he wanted it too, which is forever. So, he turned her down and dated Maria to take his mind off of her, which obviously didn't work. He still says it's one of his biggest regrets."

I sighed, feeling bad for both of them. "That sucks. But take it from a girl, if he tells her the truth about that, and puts his real feelings into it, she'll forgive him." I said with a small smile. "Sometimes you little boys just have to man up and fight for something!" I teased, poking his shoulder.

He grinned. "Hey! I fought for you!" he laughed.

My cheeks went red at the memory of the Peter episode. "Yeah. Well, first off, that was barely a fight, and don't bring it up." I half-joked, really wanting to forget about the whole incident. "Secondly, you're supposed to be fighting for the girl you like." I forced a grin, hoping my tone wasn't bitter.

He gave a half-smile, and looked at me for a second, a flash of hopelessness in his eyes, then turned back to the sidewalk. "Yeah well, maybe I was fighting for the girl I like." he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny T." I squashed the blossom of hope in my chest as he chuckled, turning to the parking lot. "Well, kind sir, this is where I leave you." I said in a fake accent.

Four smiled and shook his head. "Nope! I'm coming over today!" he chirped.

I shook my head stubbornly, remembering my plans for the night. "Nope! I have stuff to do." I said in a teasing tone, sticking my tongue out.

He tilted his head mischievously. "What stuff?"

I stumbled over my words, not wanting to tell him. "Umm… well I... I'm doing... just… stuff." I finished lamely.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed, knowing he didn't buy it at all. "What stuff?"

"Just stuff." I said stubbornly, walking across the parking lot.

He followed, laughing. "Tris! if we aren't gonna work on homework I deserve to know why!"

I sighed, turning to him as I reached my blue Chevy Colorado. "I have to write something, okay?"

He stopped, looking behind me with a happy yet surprised expression. "Is this yours?" he asked.

I looked at my truck, realizing he hadn't seen it before, and smirked at his awed expression. "Yep! She's my baby." I said, touching the shimmering blue paint lightly.

He grinned. "That's so awesome."

I blushed at the compliment. "I got her in Texas to carry around our old dogs in the back. Their names were Dip and Dot." I explained, smiling.

He laughed at the names. "Creative."

I smiled and nodded, when a "bing" from his phone went off. I as he read the text on his screen, his face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

His dark blue eyes flew up to meet mine, and they were swirling with emotions that I couldn't possibly decipher in the second that our eyes met. "Nothing. But I can't go home right now… please can I come to your house?"

I gave him a calculating look. "You gonna tell me what the text was about?"

His eyes met mine again, pleading me.

I sighed. "Fine. Get in the other side." I gave him a half-hearted smile.

He gave me a grateful look, but instead of walking around the truck, he walked over to me, sliding one arm around my waist in a hug. "Thanks." he murmured into my hair.

I was unable to stop the grin that spread across my face at his touch. "Whatever, get in Big Blue." I muttered, a smile itching at my lips.

He laughed lightly and pulled away, walking around the front and examining the hood appreciatively. I hopped (literally) up onto the clean, dark leather seat and waited for him to get in, shutting the door. As soon as he got in, I started the engine and backed out, laughing as he spread his hands over the smooth hood, letting out a low whistle through his teeth.

"You have a porsche!" I exclaimed after about a minute of him admiring my truck.

He laughed. "I know, but this is an awesome truck."

I couldn't argue with that, so I sat in silence until we pulled into the parking garage. But it was a comfortable silence, just enjoying the thrum of the engine as we made our way through the city.

"So… what writing project is this… exactly?" Four asked me.

I smiled. "You don't get to know, Mr. I'll-invite-myself-over-to-Tris's-house-with-no-explanation-whatsoever." I said in a mocking tone.

He laughed. "Touche Trissy."

Inside though, I was deadly nervous. How am I supposed to do this without him knowing? Or hearing?! I gulped nervously, opening the door to our apartment after an elevator ride of horrible scenarios running rampant through my head, many of which involved him laughing hysterically at me. I stopped at the door, turning to face him as an idea sprung into my head. "Um… wait here!" I said quickly, dashing into the house before he could respond. I felt guilt crash over me, but shook it off. Not your fault he insisted on coming. I reminded myself. I raced through the house, typing the words onto my phone. He can't hear me sing. I reminded myself. I made sure I was out of hearing distance before opening voice memos on my phone. I pressed record and sang softly into the phone. It doesn't have to sound good, I just need to remember the tune. Racking my brain for the lyrics, I sang the words I had come up with in the car.

"I'll bet she's beautiful…" I sang part of a verse.

"...don't know why I do." I finished the song quickly, happy with the verses and chorus I had come up with during the car ride. I ran back to the door as I quickly typed in the guitar chords I planned to use, panting as I threw it open. "Come in!" I announced to a confused and slightly annoyed Four.

"You sure there isn't anything else you need to hide?" he asked, an edge in his voice.

I would be mad too. "No, I wasn't hiding anything, I was just doing my writing project before you came in!" I told him truthfully.

He gave me a look, as if he knew I was holding something back, but then softened. "Okay Trissy. So what do you want to do?"

I tapped my chin. "Well… it's Friday, so we don't really need to do homework today…" I reasoned.

"Wanna continue our Truth or Dare game?" he suggested.

I internally winced, remembering his confession from earlier. But as i desperately racked my mind for anything else to do, I found that there was nothing of interest. "Sure!" I said, hoping I sounded happy.

He grinned. "Great! Where to?"

I smiled at his happy face, and motioned to the couch. "How about here? Caleb is staying at his friend's house tonight I think."

In answer, he took a running leap at the couch, almost sending it toppling backwards. "Ta-da!" he stood, unbalanced on the cushy surface.

I doubled over laughing. "Never do that again stupid!" I giggled, leaping onto the couch after him.

We settled into comfortable positions, before I noticed that the ottoman was to far away to rest our feet on. After putting a huge amount of effort into maneuvering the footrest over to the couch without standing, we finally relaxed against the couch. "We're weird." I panted.

"Yeah." he responded between pants. "Anyway, Truth or Dare?"

I thought for a moment. "Dare."

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm… I dare you to… go out to the balcony and scream bloody murder." he laughed.

I grinned, and ran over to our balcony. "BLOODY MURDER!" I screeched, quickly dashing back inside after.

Four was cracking up on the couch. "I meant scream loudly. You didn't actually have to scream bloody murder!"

"I know that." I said, my nose in the air. I didn't know that.

He gave me an amused look. "Truth."

I rolled my eyes. "I have ONE thing to say buddy, you really gotta take it away?!"

He chuckled at me, shaking his head, "What's the question buddy?"

I thought about it for a moment, before an idea popped into my head. "Ooh! What does the girl look like?" I asked excitedly. If I can't be happy with him, then at least I can be happy for him.

"Uhh… she's… blonde." Four said uncomfortably.

I grinned, fighting the growing sadness. "So I got competition?"

Four laughed, for some reason finding it incredibly funny. "I wouldn't say that…"

I rolled my eyes. "Kidding! What else about her?"

He looked at me uncertainly. "Well… she doesn't know I like her."

I scoffed. "You said that this morning."

"Fine… she has beautiful, stormy blue eyes, and she's kind of short, but it works for her. Everything about her is incredibly stunning, and her hair is long and lights up like gold when the sun hits it." he said, folding his arms.

I tried to think of any girl in our school like that, but came up empty. The closest person to his description was, well, me. I shoved the thought away a second later though, looking at his dark blue eyes and pouting lips, knowing in an instant it couldn't possibly be me. Besides, he said she was beautiful. "Is that all?" I teased, plastering a fake smile on my face.

He smirked. "All that you get to know for now."

I rolled my eyes, but was secretly happy to not have to listen to him fawn over another girl anymore. "Alright then, my turn. Truth."

He gave me a small smile as he pondered which question to give me, running a hand over the stubble on his chin. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he smiled, giving me a hopeful look that I instantly distrusted.

"What…" I said, turning my head to eye him suspiciously.

"What was your secret writing assignment?" he asked.

I froze, raising my eyebrows as my eyes flickered up to meet his, then jolted down again. "Umm…" I started, unsure of telling him.

"Please?" he bent his head so he was looking up into my eyes, forcing me to meet his gaze. "It can't be that bad!" he added with a half-smile.

I fiddled with my fingers as he straightened. "Well, it's just… I've never told anyone… I don't know if I'm any good…"

He gave me a look. "Everything you do is awesome Tris. Please show me what you wrote."

I hesitated, resting a calculating gaze on him. If I told him this, he would have something over my head, he would have control over me. But it would also let me have someone to talk to about it. Do you trust him? I asked myself. As if he read my mind, he gave me an uncertain look with his wide blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in his low voice.

I thought about it for a moment, going over anything and everything in my head. Then I realized how I felt earlier, how without thinking, I began looking for him for help, how that feeling of safety and comfort washed over me whenever I heard his voice, or saw his eyes, or felt his arms around me.

"Yeah." I whispered. I cleared my throat, embarrassed at my quiet response. "Yeah, yeah, I do. Wait here." I quickly got up from the couch, not missing the happy little smile that crossed his face when he thought I wasn't looking, and I smiled to myself, knowing I made the right choice. I dashed up the stairs and into my room, quickly diving down to my bed and pulling out the hard-shell guitar case. I opened it, sighing as the beauty of my wood-colored guitar struck me as it did every time. I ran my fingers over it lightly before picking it up, slinging the strap around my neck and under my right arm. I took a deep breath, already having the lyrics memorized after going over them in the car. I quickly went over the simple guitar chords on my phone before making my way downstairs. The couch was facing away from the stairs, and I decided to just start playing rather than announce my presence. As the first strum ended, he turned to look at me, surprise on his face. He took it in a second later though, and an amazed grin spread over his face. I gave him a small smile as I finished the intro, and began to sing.

"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be" I felt my cheeks grow hot as our eyes met, and I quickly looked down, continuing to sing.

"I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without" I felt the discomfort began to fade as I hit the high note at the end of the line, the familiar feeling of not exactly happiness, but freedom take over me as I sang my feelings. I already loved this song because I could put real emotions into it.

"He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it is just so funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me" I almost laughed at that line, remembering how yesterday afternoon I hadn't even realized my brother was home.

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night" I let sadness creep in now, as well as some hopelessness.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do" I looked down briefly as I played the end of the chorus on my guitar. When I looked up, I was content again again, my mind filled with images of his handsome face, dark eyes, and happy smile.

"He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be" I felt a small edge of discomfort at the line, reminding myself that I would never be good enough to deserve him.

"She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love" I almost choked at the thought of this mystery blonde girl hanging on his arm, laughing with him and goofing off with him. I shook it off and continued the song.

"Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause" I crescendoed more this time for the second chorus, hoping to get him into the rhythm.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do" I quieted here, and extended the strumming for a moment, keeping the tension quiet for the bridge.

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight" I bent forward at this, throwing my body into the song as I burst forward with the last chorus.

"Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"

"He's the time taken up, but there's never enough" I leant over again there, shutting my eyes as the emotions threatened to overwhelm me. It was always like this. The music magnified everything, but in the best way possible. I didn't feel mean or cold, I felt… human.

"And he's all that I need to fall into" I straightened, calm again as I quieted the playing. I wasn't conscious of my audience now, only me and my music.

"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see" I ended with an echoing chord, my eyes closed lightly.

"Wow."

The whispered word jerked me out of my quiet world, and my eyes flew open to see Four standing, staring at me with awe in his eyes. I blushed slightly, but held his gaze determinedly.

He walked over slowly, the tension almost tangible. Then a small smile spread across his face and he enveloped me in a hug, guitar and all. I smiled and returned it, tucking my face into his shoulder for a moment.

"You're amazing." he said when we separated. Not "that song was amazing" or "your voice is amazing". No, he said I'm amazing. And that was everything.

 **Alright guys, I think I've set a record for latest update ever xD. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY to keep you guys waiting so long. Truth is, I was considering giving up this story, but then I went back and re-read it and all of your comments and decided it was worth it. I have a lot more work now from school, but as long as you guys really love this story, I will keep writing it. Of course, I write because I love it too, but it's a great motivation when I know I'm making other people happy with my writing. Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Starting a quote of the day! :)**

 **Quote of the Day: "You don't deserve a penis!" -Just Friends XD**

 **Four's POV:**

 **Eye's Burn: Emotions**

Anger- Tris

Compassion- Four

Jealousy- Four

Pain- Four

Happiness- Tris

Determination- Tris

Love- FourTris

Tris tilted her head back and laughed, her hair falling away from her face in a golden cascade as she tried desperately to keep all the doritos I had shoved in her mouth from falling out. "Oo ara duag!" she slurred through the mouthful, slowly chewing and swallowing until the load was a reasonable size. "To clarify, you are a douchebag." she laughed, before cracking a chip in her hand and sprinkling it over my head.

"Hey!" I yelped as the orange spice was rubbed into my hair. "Now I gotta shower again!" I chuckled, shaking my head as she grinned widely, her expression slightly evil. We were sitting cross-legged in her room, facing each other, a dorito bag between us. The official plan was to work on the art project. The side plan was to distract her until she realized I was stalling.

She laughed and shrugged. "Or you could stay like that and I could call you Carrot-top?" she suggested, a smirk growing on her face.

I sighed and shook my head, a bemused half-smile on my lips. "Well I know I'll never live _that_ one down."

She grinned. "Speaking of what I should call you…. Tiberius!"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

She gasped, her eyes lighting up with inspiration, and she dashed to her computer in a short whirl of blonde.

"Oh no." I sighed. That look meant an idea. An idea usually meant work. Or pain. Or painful work. "What's your brilliant idea, my little genius?" I teased, before clamping my mouth shut with wide eyes. _My?! Where the hell did that come from?!_ I internally went into panic mode, anxiously waiting for her to spin around and fix me in a questioning stormy gaze. She had been giving me a lot of those. Almost like she was waiting for me to tell her something… they had been perplexing me all week long, and I was going insane trying to figure it out.

"Ah… ha!" she gloated, her eyes fixed on her computer as she rapidly clicked the mouse. "T… T… T… T, T, T… not _S,_ MOVE FASTER! ...T! Ha!"

I was surprised to see she hadn't caught my little slip. Then again, she seemed very absorbed in… _oh no_. "Greek baby names that begin with T? Way to be original."

Tris merely spared me a glance and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, whatever wise-ass. Tadeas?"

I snorted.

"Tadeo?"

I snickered.

"Tahvo?"

I rolled my eyes, a smirk tugging at my mouth. "This is pathetic Tris. I'm using your shower. Make a list and guess off of that." I chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "You're using _my_ shower? Creepy much?"

I chuckled and ran a hand through my orange hair. "Well, Carrot-top wants to go back into the dirt."

She threw her head back in a laugh, momentarily entrancing me with the way her nose wrinkled towards the end and her eyes shut gleefully, the bell-like sound ringing in my ears. "Fine, fine, Sweet Potato." she grinned and got up, heading over towards the bathroom. "Let me just clear out my _girly stuff_." she finished in a spooky voice, waggling her fingers as I wrinkled my own nose in a far more distasteful manner.

"Please do!"

Her laugh rang from the bathroom, and I took the moment to appreciate the sound with my eyes closed. I had always enjoyed the sound of true, genuine laughter, given the absence of it at home, but Tris's reached me in a way that no one else's seemed to do. I flinched away as a bra came flying out of the bathroom, and covered my eyes instinctively. " _Tris!_ " I protested, torn between a grimace and a smile.

She reappeared with a wide smile, picking up her amo and stuffing it in a random drawer. "Oh, shove it. You've seen one before, you goof!" she laughed, though there was a tinge of red in her cheeks.

To my masculinity shame, I could feel my own face warming at the memory. "Yeah… shower time!" I chuckled nervously before darting into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me, muffling the light laughter that followed, though I did pause to listen for a moment through the door.

 **Tris's POV:**

I smiled as I heard the shower turn on, and my insides launched into instant turmoil. _Four is in my shower… Four is IN MY SHOWER! Four is… in my shower._ I felt like a No Button, the words repeating in my head and taking a different tone each time. As I sat on the floor of my room, I couldn't help but picture the warm water running down his chiseled face, dripping off his slightly hooked nose, rippling over strong muscles… I blushed furiously, not allowing my thoughts to continue any further, and shook my head, forcing the tantalizing images from my brain. "Alright Tris, time to work." I scolded myself quietly, getting out my art notebook. "Alright… happiness." I murmured. I sighed and shook my head. "Why in the world did I choose this?" My fingers ran through my hair absent-mindedly as I stared at the blank notebook page. Growing impatient, I began moving my hand in the familiar strokes to make an eye, focusing on each individual stroke of the mechanical pencil across the page, the soft scratching of pencil on paper and the thrum of the shower my background music. I filled in the pupil, sketching in surprising detail as I added the reflection of the moon at the top of the pupil, creating a soft, moonlit landscape of mountains and a lake and a field within the dark circle, surrounding it with a beautiful, dark blue iris. My last touch was a dash of light blue in the bottom of the iris. I'm not really sure what inspired me to do it. It just felt… right. When I sat back to take in my creation, I realized that the light blue had definitely not been a product of my imagination. No, it was the product of a memory. The surrounding skin crinkled with the sign of a wide smile, and the lashes were deep, though not feminine. I was staring at Four's eye. My first thought was to crumple it up and throw it in the trash, for fear of him seeing it. My second, and quick in its following, was that I had never so successfully drawn from memory. And throughout these two, there was a voice, a very _familiar_ voice in my head, murmuring " _beautiful"_.

"...towel?" came the sheepish call from the closed door.

I was abruptly yanked back into reality, out of dizzy memories of a dream, to find the shower had stopped. "Uh… what was that?" I asked, startled and embarrassed, feeling like he could see what I had drawn.

A soft chuckle sounded, only serving to redden my pink cheeks. "I said, 'do you have a towel?'"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, immediately reinforcing my blush as I leapt to my feet. "Um… yeah!" I mumbled, still dazed from the realization of my creation. It shouldn't have been so shocking, I mean, we've been spending a lot of time together. And he was my best friend, right next to Christina. Of course I would think of him when thinking of happiness… simple sub-conscious connections. Still… the fact that I did it without even knowing was… shaking. And strangely satisfying… in an awkward, embarrassing way. I opened my closet and reached for the blue beach towel, but then lay my sights on a plush, pink towel. "I found the _perfect_ towel for you!" I sing-songed as I tapped on the bathroom door, free hand clamped over my eyes, the lids tightly shut for good measure.

"I swear Tris, you'll be the death of me." Came the rumbled reply, the towel taken from my hand with hesitation.

I laughed and cautiously opened my eyes as the door closed. "I'll wait in the hallway for you to change." I called as I exited the room. I shut the door tightly behind me, and leaned against the wall, watching the door as I absent-mindedly picked at my nails.

"Tris… come in."

I raised my eyebrows, lips pursed in slight apprehension as I opened the door. "Well _that_ was qui-" I broke off, my eyes widening in shock for a number of reasons.

First of all, Four was standing in my room wearing only a towel around his waist. So… shirtless. And technically pantless. And technically beautiful. Second, it was a _pink_ and _fluffy_ towel, and not only was this shocking, but also incredibly saddening as I did not have a phone or camera on me. Thirdly, he was holding up a piece of paper. With a drawing on it. With a drawing of an eye on it. With _my_ drawing of an eye on it. With _my_ drawing of _his_ eye on it. I froze, hand resting on the doorknob. "Oh." I murmured softly, my gaze torn between resting shamefully on the floor or devouring his exposed torso. The question of abs was most definitely answered. " _Oh._ "

Four looked up at me, a strange emotion in his eyes. "You… drew me?"

Suddenly, I was snapping out of my statue-like state, stuttering for an explanation. "Well, I mean, not _you_ , it's just your eye. And it wasn't on purpose! I- I just started drawing and it kind of just… it just came out! Like- like word vomit! But… pencil vomit." _Like the way I'm quoting Mean Girls right now._

A small smile was on his features, and I became aware of the fact that he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. His eyes were on the picture. "Beautiful." he murmured.

I tilted my head, eyebrows furrowed. "Beautiful?"

He looked up, cheeks tinted pink. "Uh… yeah, yes." he coughed uncomfortably. "It's a beautiful drawing. But… why me? I mean, my eye." he said, a small smile brought to his face. Apparently he _had_ been listening to my stuttered excuses.

"I… I don't know." I admitted with a small smile. "It just sort of… came to me. I guess I related you to happiness."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, gaze back down on the drawing. "Never thought anyone would relate _me_ to happiness." he muttered, seemingly to himself.

I smiled slightly, embarrassment fading as I walked over to him. "Well you're just so _cheery_ , it's sickening." I teased lightly.

He looked up from the picture, a half-smile on his face. "Yeah, well, only a really _dull_ person would think that." he countered, turning to face me.

I then remembered his abs. I mean… his state of muscle. I mean the shirt! _That he isn't wearing…_

 **Four POV:**

It took me a few seconds to realize why Tris wasn't looking at my face. I felt my face grow warm as I followed her gaze to my bare torso. "Oh!" I exclaimed, the word slipping through my lips of its own accord.

She started, looking up with wide eyes. "Uh... You need a shirt?" she gave a nervous chuckle, her gaze meeting mine with a tinge of awkwardness to her posture.

I smirked slightly, if only to cover my own embarrassment. "Do you want me to wear one?" I teased.

She gave a huff of laughter, her blush fading with mine as the regularity of our teasing calmed both of us. "Oh, I simply can't contain myself." she retorted dryly, a smirk edging her own curved lips. Her eyes flickered to the side momentarily though, and then she did a double-take, eyebrows raising as she stared just below my head to the side.

I looked down, trying to see if something was wrong. "What?"

"You have a tattoo?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

A half-smile grew on my lips at her interest. "Yeah." I answered, a bit smugly.

She smiled shyly at me, a look of contained apprehension in her eyes. "Oh." she answered softly.

I could barely bite back my smile at her effort to restrain herself. I knew Tris was nearly bursting with inquisitiveness, but I also knew she was too shy to ask herself. I decided to relieve her of her strain. The dark markings covered the scars anyway. "You want to see?"

She smiled, relief and excitement in her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah." she murmured softly, before shuffling her arms across her chest self-consciously. "I mean, if you want to." she added hurriedly.

I gave a small smile in response and turned around, my jaw tensing with the vulnerability of my back facing her, nothing to protect it from her gaze. I know she wouldn't hurt me, but instinct kept my body taut and on-guard. Not to mention the long stretch of silence that seemed to pound in my ears. I waited for her to comment. I strained my ears to listen, not wanting to turn around too quickly. I was paying so close attention to sound, that the feather-light touch on my back caught me entirely off guard, sending a strong, delightful shiver through my body.

A soft chuckle sounded behind me as goosebumps rose on my back. "So tense." she said with a smile in her voice. "This is an amazing piece of art." she added in a more serious tone. "Care to tell me the background?"

I only half-heard what she said, as I was too concentrated on not pushing back into her touch as her fingers traced the ink, starting at the base of my head, a tingling feeling left in their slow path downward. I managed a nod, and spoke. "They all represent different things. The flames are for bravery." I said, finding it incredibly difficult to form articulate words with her hand following the fiery symbol. "The hands are for selflessness." My voice grew softer, acquiring a gentle tone. "The scales are honesty." I was breathing the words now, my throat tightening as her hands travelled lower, the tingling increasing to a ferocity I had not expected, my stomach tightening in response. "The… the eye is intelligence." I fought to get a grip on myself. Every part of me was yearning to turn and capture her lips in my own, to have her lithe body in my arms. "The tree is kindness- Tris!" The gasp escaped me in a whisper, her hands reaching the towel, sending fierce shivers of pleasure through my body. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent another outburst, and she gasped, the touch disappearing. I only realized how close she had been standing when I felt a flood of cool air over my back, immediately pining the absence of contact.

"Sorry!" she yelped as I turned to face her, a strange emotion mixing with the shock and growing embarrassment in her eyes. "I didn't realize… I was just tracing… sorry." she said, twisting her right hand around her left thumb uncomfortably.

I shook my head, still dazed by the effect of her touch on me. "No… it's fine." I murmured absently, watching her expression closely. These feelings… they couldn't come from nowhere. There just _must_ be some part of her that answers them…

I don't know what happened. Maybe I let my passion take over. Maybe it was the way she looked up with those huge blue eyes through the ruffled hair falling over her face. Maybe it was the nearly-hidden passion that I saw in her own gaze. Maybe it was a combination of all three. But somehow my lips were on hers, and she wasn't pulling away. I lay one hand on her cheek, cradling her head, my other hand coming to rest on her waist. Her hands, resting against my chest, slid with an aching slowness to finally rest around my neck, pulling me forward as she pressed herself into me, responding to the kiss readily, if a bit unsteady from the sudden movement. My eyes were closed, and I allowed myself to be consumed by her soft lips against mine. When she pulled away, she was breathless. Then again, so was I. I rested my forehead against hers, our breaths matching in speed and intensity. I opened my eyes to see her's only a centimeter away, staring up at me with dazed shock. I think it's my favorite expression on her. She glanced away a second later, cheeks tinted pink at being caught staring.

I might've laughed if my nerves hadn't set it. _What on Earth have you done?_

Apparently, she had the same thought, because she stepped back, stumbling before catching herself on the bed, staring at me with the same, deer-in-the-headlights gaze. Although now instead of being entranced by the headlights, the deer realized they were dangerous. "Go get changed." she breathed, her voice neither joyous or angered. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

 _What on Earth have you done?_

 **Notes:**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **6410 (Well we can't have you dying!)**

 **Lilygreen (Yay! thanks!)**

 **Kirsten (I have a friend named Kirsten! And yay! It's comments like yours that make me want to write :) )**

 **And all of my guest** **commenters! (Yes, I will post another one, teehee; No worries! Story is being continued; Four definitely is a clueless, adorable, insecure, hot, amazing, strong... oh I'm fan-girling again :D)**

 **And to the guest who suggested the prom: Brilliant! It may be a while for me to make a chapter with this idea, as this is obviously a very awkward stage in their relationship (or whatever you would call this xD), so I will probably hold off Prom until they've had a chance to grow more comfortable with one another. But it will** ** _definitely_** **happen, as I've already started writing a scene for that scenario! Thanks so much for the suggestion!**

 **Obviously, they've taken a big jump with the relationship. And I know, I'm evil. I left you not knowing how Tris feels. But not to worry! The next update will be faster and is already being written, and starts right where we left off, so you won't miss a thing! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tris's POV:**

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall as I listened to the dull noises coming from the bathroom as Four changed. I kissed him. I _kissed_ him. Well, he kissed me. But I certainly didn't push him away. I kissed him _back._ I _KISSED_ him! "Oh my god." I breathed, clamping a hand over my forehead in shock. "Not good Tris. Bad! Bad Tris!" I murmured feverently. Oh, but if that kiss was bad, then I would gladly trade my soul to the devil… _No!_ But I couldn't suppress the memory. His rough, warm hand against my cheek… his fingers gripping my waist… his smooth, strong form against mine… "Gah! Geez!" I stood and banged my head against the wall a few times in punishment. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" and so on. I was very much engaged in this activity when Four exited the bathroom.

"Well… that's not a good sign." his low voice sounded behind me.

I spun around with wide eyes, his face holding slight amusement along with badly-concealed nervousness.

I gave him a tired, apologetic, predominantly awkward smile. "Sorry." I sighed, guilt washing over me. It was important to remember who had initiated the kiss. _He_ must _like me! I mean, he did kiss me._ I reasoned. But then the darker, less trusting side of me shot back their argument. _Or maybe he's just using you. Or playing with you. It wasn't exactly the world's biggest secret that you liked him. It could've been a dare, or he just needed some action. Maybe he just wanted to see what you would do._ I sighed. It all sounded like something someone would do to me, and I was inclined to believe it. Except… _except none of it sounded like Four._ And that was the problem. Four wasn't like that, he doesn't do that kind of stuff, and I wasn't about to shorthand him along with myself. But it seemed incredibly unlikely that he liked me in return. And looking at him, his dark eyes uncertain but amused, his wet hair tousled from the shower, his shirt not fully buttoned and showing his impeccable physique, any chances of him having any feelings at all for me were rapidly decreasing. So the only explanation could be… _He was doing it to make you feel better._ That must be it. He knew that I liked him, and he felt bad, so he kissed me. _It still doesn't sound like him though… He doesn't lie, it's not-_

A noise from the bathroom interrupted my thoughts. _Shit._ Suddenly, it became very, very important to not be near him at the moment. In a split-second decision, I grabbed my phone and some money and ran from the room, shooting down the stairs faster than was probably safe. This was proven when I fell down the last four, thoroughly stubbing my toe and, unfortunately, my head. "Ow…" I mumbled, standing unsteadily. The room didn't usually blur into itself like that. _This is probably what being drunk is like._ I thought dimly in the back of my mind. _This is why I don't drink._

"Tris?" Four called from upstairs, probably concerned about the sound. "Did you fall over?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly clamped it shut. I figured if I was going to get out the door in this state, it was a good idea to focus on where I was putting my feet. And it felt rude to answer his question and then run out the door like a madman. With much stumbling, I made it to the door and yanked it open, thankful that it didn't squeak, and left the apartment, shutting the door behind me. Or rather, _slamming_ it behind me. "Shit." I muttered, hearing him call my name again. I bolted for the elevator, not wanting to risk another flight of stairs. I frantically pressed the button as I waited and slipped inside as it first began to open, watching the apartment door swing open right as the elevator doors shut. As I stood in the silent elevator, listening to the gears grind with my descent, I had a moment to review what I had done. "Shit." I repeated, sighing and pressing the heels of my hands to my forehead, shaking my head slowly. "I'm a terrible person." I said aloud, a hint of disbelieving amusement in my otherwise dark voice. _It's not like he likes you. He's probably just wondering if you're okay._ I reasoned. But now the small voice was on the other side, with a rather frightening argument. _But if he does like you..._ "I'm a terrible person." I sighed, exiting the elevator unsteadily as the doors opened. I tottered to my truck, climbing in and sitting down with relief. It didn't register until i was pulling messily out of the parking spot that it was probably a terrible idea to drive at the moment. But at the moment, I also didn't really care. I couldn't go back in there. Not after running out with no explanation. I began my too-fast, wavering path towards the exit, feeling the tires' increased fraction with the ground every time I turned to sharply to avoid hitting something. I was forced to slam on the breaks though, when a tall figure shot out from the cars to run in front of my path. A small scream escaped my lips as the car skidded and swerved around the man and started towards the wall. My foot had been thrown from the break with the sudden change of direction, and I quickly brought it back with renewed force, yanking the wheel around to skid sideways, giving me more space and time to stop. I was jolted forward as the car screeched to a halt, and let out a muttered curse as my head hit the steering wheel. There was a prolonged moment of panic as the car began to tip up on one side, falling towards the wall with the momentum from the stop. I hung in the air for a few milliseconds before the tires landed again with a sharp bump. I leaned back in my seat with a heavy sigh of relief, clenching my eyes shut, hoping the spinning pain in my head would fade with the darkness.

"Holy shit!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

 _Of course it's him._ I thought dully. I sighed again as I heard loud footsteps thudding towards the door before they skidded to a stop. "Excuse me Miss, are you alright?"

Well _that_ was odd. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the man who was standing at my window, startled to find he was very much _not_ Four. He looked like Four… Sort of… He looked much older, and he had harsher features. Very similar stance and voice though.

"You're… You're Four's dad?" I asked dizzily.

His thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who is... oh! I mean, yes, of course. You know my son?" He asked. But before I could answer, his eyes lit up in realization and a wide smile spread across his face. "Oh! So is it you who he spends all his time with?" He asked, a friendly smile on his face.

I did not like this man and his overly-animated expressions. He seemed a bit too uncertain about who I was and who, even, Four was. _Everyone_ knows he and I spend time together. Then again, I was known for jumping to conclusions. We had never been to Four's house before, and I had never met his father. Perhaps he and his dad just didn't talk much. Still, if the scars I had felt on Four's back were any indication, and my suspicions were correct, he was most definitely not a man to be friendly with. I hadn't mentioned th  
\e marks to Four, figuring he would bring them up when he chose to. To add to this man's unappealing attitude, he had yet to apologize for darting in front of my car like a freaking squirrel. Nevertheless, I gave him a dazed smile and nodded. "Guilty."

He opened his mouth to respond, but a worried shouting interrupted him.

"Tris?! Tris!" Four shouted, racing over, his eyes wide with concern. But if his eyes were wide then, they practically _bulged_ when he spotted the man standing by my window. He visibly pushed himself faster, his eyes narrowing and his posture tensing as he slowed to stand between the car and his dad. "What's up?" He asked in a casual, albeit breathless voice, though his confrontational body language sent rather opposing message.

His father's eyes flashed with anger at the challenging stance, and I could see Four respond with a nearly undetectable flinch. The moment was over in an instant, but it was enough to spark my own attitude. I had never seen Four show any sign of hesitation in the face of a fight, ever. If his father could evoke that reaction with just a look, he must have a terrible temper.

The smile was back on his face, and he clapped his son on the shoulder. I couldn't see Four's face, but it wasn't difficult to picture his expression. "I just came by to tell you I won't be home this week. I have to go to D.C. Important discussions, yada yada, keep the house clean, and don't have anyone over." He said with a chuckle. "Consequences for disobeying the rules." he said, smiling broadly as if it was a joke.

I could see Four's jaw clench at the words, and another flash of anger rushed through me.

"And you." he added, stepping around Four to lean against my window, his face intimidatingly close. It wasn't helping that my head was still throbbing like hell and I was having a bit of trouble focusing on his face.

Four spun around at his dad's movement, his eyes flaming with fury equivilent to my own.

"You watch where you're driving. Some people hold grudges." He said with another wide smile. The nearly concealed malice though, was what stuck out most to me.

I gave him a thin smile. "Will do sir." I said, watching him turn around at my words, beginning to walk away. I knew I shouldn't say it, I knew it was a terrible idea, but the words burned in my throat until I finally succumbed to the furious flames. "And you watch where you're running! Some people just drive right over you." I called, forcing out a fake laugh and a friendly wave.

He stopped shortly, and turned slowly, facing me with a stiff smile. "Of course." He said with a small chuckle and a nod, before turning heel and striding to his car.

I lowered my head, staring at my knees, feeling Four's gaze burning into the side of my head. We were silent until his father's car was long gone from the garage. I took the silence as an opportunity to try to suppress the pain in my head, and try to control the rate at which my surroundings were spinning. When the silence became too uncomfortable to bear, I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I ran."

"Are you okay?"

We spoke at the same time, and I let out an awkward chuckle, lifting my gaze for just a moment before looking back down, caught off guard by the burning intensity in his eyes. "Tris, are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice wavering. "Did he... he didn't do anything?"

My head shot up, eyes wide. "No, of course not!" I reassured him. "He just made me swerve into a wall." I joked, though it didn't seem to amuse Four.

"He what?!" He took a step forward, leaning into the car to examine my face.

Now he was too close for me to pretend he wasn't spinning, and I averted my eyes, hoping to avoid detection. "Relax, it was my fault. I should've just ran him over." I let out another laugh, hoping to lighten the situation.

"Tris look me in the eyes." He said in a low, serious voice.

Well, I couldn't resist an invitation to do that. Unfortunately, when I lifted my head, I found it hard to focus on one of the three sets of his eyes that I was seeing.

"I think you have a concussion." His eyes shone worriedly, before he looked away, shaking his head in anger. "I can't believe him." He muttered.

"It wasn't all him." I comforted him. "I… Well, I fell down the stairs on my way out." I admitted.

He narrowed his gaze. "You tried to drive while you were like this?" He asked, clearly surprised by my lack of sense. "You must've really been in a hurry to get away." Sad, dark blue eyes flew up to look at my face for a moment before flickering back down. His hands fidgeted uncomfortably, and I was overcome with a sudden urge to hold them in my own.

I felt guilt growing in me, watching his downcast eyes and his slumped posture. It was almost seemed like, maybe, he might actually...

"Do you like me?" I blurted out, wincing at my sudden volume. _Oh great, look, we're back in 3rd grade. Now ask him to play tag._

Unlike the voice in my head, he did not look amused. Actually, his face went from startled, to embarrassed, to uncertainty, to tentative sureness. "Well I kissed you, didn't I?" he said with a small smile.

I allowed a similar expression onto my face, and motioned for him to step back as I got out of the truck, stumbling forward until he reached out a strong arm to catch me. We both laughed awkwardly as he helped to straighten me, leaving a steadying hand on my elbow. "Well, that doesn't exactly mean you like me… the way I like you." I said softly, looking up at him. I took a careful step forward, and bit back a smile as I felt his arm slide from my elbow to wrap around my waist.

"Well I should probably clear that up then, hmm?" He said lowly.

I gave a little huff of laughter. "That would be nice, yeah." I said, a bit breathless with the closeness we were currently sharing.

He brought his other arm up to brush a strand of hair away from my face. "Well, if I'm being honest..." he said quietly, taking a small step forward, pressing us together lightly. "You drive me _crazy_." He breathed, lowering his head so I could feel his breath rush over my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, electrified.

"Good thing it's mutual." I whispered roughly before tilting my head to capture his lips with my own, lifting my arms to wrap around his neck, pressing myself against him as he lowered his other arm to my waist, tugging me towards him to consume any space the may have existed before. After the initial strength of my start, he once again took the power, running his tongue over my bottom lip and eliciting a soft moan from me as he explored my mouth with a prodding touch. He pushed me back until I was leaning against the truck, and his hands moved to the backs of my thighs. Taking his cue, I hopped up, bracing my body on the window and wrapping my legs around his waist, basking in the sudden advantage of height. I felt a small shiver of uncertainty at the rather intimate position, but I forced the feeling down, not wanting the moment to end. When we finally parted to breath, it was reluctant, and we were both panting heavily. "What's your name?" I asked softly once I had regained a bit of the lost control on my breathing. I lifted a hand to bring his chin up, smiling at his awed expression. Not that I looked any different.

A flicker of amusement rose in his gaze, and he chuckled breathily. "Tobias." He whispered, his eyes flickering down and then back up uncertainly, but not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Tobias." I murmured, savoring the way the name went from the front of my mouth, to the back, to the front again with each syllable before rolling off my tongue.

He closed his eyes, a soft, gentle smile on his face. "Say it again." He asked quietly.

I smiled and unhooked my legs, lowering myself to stand in front of him. "Tobias." I repeated, a smile growing on my face. A smile that was mirrored in his. "My Tobias." I said softly, stepping forward to rest my head on his chest.

He embraced me willingly, arms wrapping around me as he lowered his head to bury his nose in my hair. "My Tris." He whispered, and I smiled into his soft shirt, raising my hands to grip at the fabric over his stomach and pull him even closer. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Suddenly, I knew exactly where I had heard that before, time and time again, that same voice, and I knew without a doubt that his feelings matched mine perfectly.

 **Notes:**

 ***Creeps back in slowly and shamefully***

 ***Hears Crickets chirping***

 ***Understands everyone's anger***

 **IM SO SORRY GUYS! I literally feel so awful about leaving you on that cliffhanger and not updating for forever. My reason is this year I was at a new school and it was way more work than my last school so I took this year sort of to get used to it. I wrote a couple Friends one-shots in between, but I didn't update this story because I wanted to make the chapter everything you guys could hope for and I really didn't want to disappoint. I'm sorry and I'll try not to disappear again when school starts.**

 **SO, with that over with, we have introduced Marcus! There's no song reference in this chapter, sorry :(, but there will be in the next one. So, I guess that's pretty much all that happened here... JUST KIDDING. I CAN CALL TOBIAS TOBIAS NOW. IT'S SUCH A RELIEF. Y'know half of my editing process was going back through with customized autocorrect and changing all the Tobias's to Four? AND IT ENDED WITH FLUFF. I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
